Quando o Amor é Inevitável Parte II Doce Aroma
by Timbi
Summary: Um jogo de sedução que acaba envolvendo não só ao seu melhor amigo como ao irmão dele, sentimentos que se confundem.
1. Chapter 1

Aqui está a segunda parte da fic quando o amor é inevitavel dedicado a Bárbara Gnewuch.

------------------------------------------------------

Kyoto que no passado fora uma das melhores cidades para se viver, por sua tranqüilidade, hoje é a cidade menos segura de todo pais, apesar do esforço dos policiais, os gangster parecem estar sempre a frente da polícia.

E hoje não é diferente, a policia fechou o cerco no esconderijo de Narak, o chefe da máfia japonesa, depois de meses agindo sob total sigilo, para simplesmente entrarem em uma cilada, Narak não estava lá, mas deixou uma surpresa para os policiais, vários de seus homens muito bem treinados, mais até que os policiais.

----------------------

-Isso é inadmissível, você levou os nossos melhores homens e não conseguiu nada além de baixas. Se pelo menos tivesse causado danos a eles. –diz o chefe de polícia muito irritado.

-Como eu ia saber que ele não estava lá? –questiona o homem que liderara o ataque.

-Eu lhe disse que ele não estaria lá. –diz uma jovem de cabelos castanho-claro, com mechas douradas, presas em rabo de cavalo alto e olhos verdes, vestindo um sobretudo preto de couro, botas cano longo pretas, e calças também pretas, colada ao corpo.

-E por que eu acreditaria em você? –pergunta ele.

-Por que eu estou sempre certa. –diz a jovem

-Você é tão humilde Enoki –diz ele.

-E você é tão orgulhoso. –diz ela.

-Então sabichona, onde está o Narak agora? –pergunta ele.

-Em Tókio! –diz ela.

-Ah, claro e o que ele faria em Tókio? –pergunta ele.

-Você não tem faro né? –pergunta ela.

-Eu sou um simples humano. –diz ele.

-Eu também. –diz ela. –Mas eu penso.

-Ora sua...-começa ele.

-Continue Enoki. –diz o chefe de polícia.

-Narak gosta de desafios, ele conquistou Kyoto, e agora quer um desafio maior, quer Tókio. –diz ela.

-E por que logo Tókio? –pergunta o chefe.

-Por que esta cheio de policiais, é um desafio maior. –diz ela. –Por isso chefe eu aconselho que o senhor envie alguém para lá. –diz ela.

.-Por que eles que se virem. –diz o colega dela.

-Narak é nosso problema, nós conhecemos o seu padrão, se unirmos força com a policia de Tókio pegaremos ele. –diz ela.

--------------------------

-Como assim? Por que logo eu terei que trabalhar com o detetive que virá de Kyoto? –eu não gosto de trabalhar em conjunto, será que o meu chefe não percebeu que eu sou anti-social?

-Ou você trabalha em parceria com o detetive de Kyoto ou será demitido. –já que pediu com tanta educação.

-Feh, que seja. –digo.

------------------------

-Boa tarde, eu poderia falar com o detetive Missaragi? –pergunta a jovem de cabelos castanho-claro com mechas douradas, usando o mesmo sobretudo porém dessa vez com bota de salto fino preta, porém não parecia usar calças, não dava para ver, pois o sobretudo estava fechado.

-Ele não se encontra. –diz o atendente. – A senhorita deseja esperar? –pergunta ele.

-Não obrigada, apenas diga que a detetive Enoki esteve aqui. –diz ela indo embora.

--------------------------

Droga de engarrafamento eu estou atrasado, se o meu chefe descobre, e o pior é que o detetive de Kyoto chegará hoje, que droga, por que sempre quando eu preciso chegar cedo eu me atraso mas que droga, ainda bem que eu não preciso procurar vaga no estacionamento eu tenho a minha... ei o que diabos significa isso?

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Calma, desculpa, eu já to saindo. –diz uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, indo em direção ao carro, se é que pode se chamar de carro.

-Tira essa caranga da minha vaga. –digo irritado.

-Oh, bom-humor.-diz ela entrando no carro.

-Anda duma vez! –grito.

-Ta, já vai, perai...

PLOFT!

-MEU CARRO! –o que essa barbeira fez com ele?

-Foi, mal. –diz ela saindo do carro. –É que eu não faço nada sob pressão. Pera ai que eu vou ligar para a seguradora.

-Você paga seguro por essa lata-velha? –questiono.

-Só por que o meu carro é antigo não quer dizer que seja uma lata velha. –diz ela brava.

-Sei, mas ninguém roubaria ele, não vale a pena nem vender pro ferro-velho. –digo.

-Então, eu não vou pagar o concerto do seu carro. –diz ela.

-É, mas eu decorei a placa do carro. –digo.

-Tudo bem, o carro não é meu mesmo. –diz ela. –Ah, quer saber, Tchau! –diz ela indo virando-se para entrar no carro. –Espera..

-O que foi agora barbeira? –pergunto.

-Você é o detetive Missaragi? –pergunta ela.

-Descobriu sozinha? –pergunto.

-É você que eu vou ter que aturar? –como ass... droga, eu não acredito que ela é a minha parceira.

-Não, ninguém merece, fala sério. –digo.

-Pior. –diz ela.

-Por que logo uma barbeira? –questiono.

-Dá pra parar! Que droga, isso cansa sabia? –ui raivosa.

-Sai pra lá eu não quero pegar raiva. –digo.

-Ah, me erra. –diz ela saindo.

-Onde você vai? –pergunto.

-Não é da sua conta. –diz ela.

-É sim. –digo.

-Por que eu te interesso tanto? –convencida.

-Por que você vai pagar o concerto do meu carro, só por isso. –digo.

-Vou? Quem disse? –questiona-me ela.

-Você! –digo irritado.

-É, mas eu não lembro. –diz ela caminhando mais rápido até começar a correr.

-Ah, não... –tenho que admitir que ela é muito rápida para uma humana normal, mas eu não sou humano, eu sou um meio-youkai. – Volta aqui. –digo agarrando o seu braço.

-Me solta. –diz ela.

-Não onde você ia? Ia fugir? –pergunto que droga esse perfume ta me irritando. –Atchin!

-Me larga AGORA! –ai minhas orelhas.

-Ai garota, não passou pela sua cabeça que as minhas orelhas são sensíveis? –pergunto.

-São, não percebi. –diz ela em tom de deboche.

-É deve ser por isso que Narak conseguiu escapar. –digo.

-É e você acha que pode pegá-lo sozinho? –pergunta ela.

-Acho por que? –pergunto.

-A vá enfrente, mas o ultimo que disse isso quase morreu nas mãos dos capangas do Narak. –diz ela.

-Você quase morreu? –pergunto.

-Sabe para alguém que só quer que eu pague o concerto do carro você está muito interessado em mim. –diz ela.

---------------------------------

-Ui, que mau-humor é esse irmãozinho? –mais essa agora.

-Sesshomaru, não enche. –digo irritado.

-Seu chicle ligou para você. –diz ele.

-NÃO FALA ASSIM DELA! –grito.

-Ah, quando você vai crescer irmãozinho? –pergunta ele saindo de casa. Por que ele não gosta da Kikyou? Será que ele não pode ver nela o que eu vejo?

Trim trim!

-Alô? –essa voz... –Sesshomaru-sama? Você está ai? Eu preciso falar com você, me liga assim que você puder ta bem, tchau, manda um oi pro seu irmão. –eu não tive coragem de atender o telefone, por que? era só a Kagome não é? A minha amiga, a irmã da Kikyou, minha namorada.

--------------------------------

-É eu acho que preciso fazer exercícios, afinal, eu estou muito lerda. –dizia a jovem enquanto corria.

-Você ta na pista errada. –diz o jovem de longos cabelos prateados.

-Hein? –pergunta ela.

-As tartarugas correm na ponta. –diz ele.

-Eu não sou tão lerda assim. –diz a jovem.

-Você que pensa. –diz ele.

-Eu só estou um pouco fora de forma. –diz ela.

-Ah claro o barulho que eu estou ouvindo não vem de você. –diz ele.

-Hein?Barulho?De que? –pergunta ela.

-É de engrenagem, velha. –diz ele correndo mais rápido.

-Ah, ta... O QUE? –grita ela indo atrás dele.

-Viu tartaruga. –diz ele.

-Quando eu puser as minhas mãos em você... –diz ela.

-Você vai estar morta de cansaço e não vai conseguir fazer nada. –diz ele.

-Não, eu vou acabar com você. –diz ela brava.

-Ui, que meda. –grita ele.

-Eu vou... aca...bar... com...vo...cê...eu ...ju...ro... eu... aca...bo...com...vo...cê. –diz ela quase sem ar.

-Ei, garota, você está bem? –pergunta ele, voltando. –Esse cheir...

-Sim estou... eu só preciso descansar, faz muito tempo que eu não corro assim. –diz ela.

-É deu pra ver. –diz ele. –Como se chama? –pergunta ele.

-Kagome... Kagome Enoki e vc? –pergunta ela.

-Sesshomaru Missagari. –diz ele.

-Ah, não ninguém merece você é irmão daquela coisa? –pergunta ela.

-Que coisa, há o meu meio-irmão, infelizmente. –diz ele. –Mas por que pergunta?

-Ahn? –questiona ela.

-Por que pergunta se você já sabe? –pergunta ele.

-Num entendi. –diz ela.

-Esquece Kagome o seu Jpturbo ta desligado mesmo. –diz ele.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir. –diz ela indo embora.

-Que diferença... meu irmão é um otário...


	2. Chapter 2

Quero agradecer aos reviws e fico feliz que estejam gostando. Ah, e a Enoki é a K-chan e sim, ela sabe quem é o Sesshy mas tem que disfarçar, só que com ele ela é um péssima atriz. E eu não sei se vai ser Kag/Sesshy ou Kag/Inu. Babi esse cap é pra ti Rimou

Gomen me -desculpe

Hai -sim

Iie -não

Ja ne -tchau.

Onee-chan -mana

Demo -mas

Arigatou gozaimasu -muito obrigado.

Kuso -merda, droga

-----------------------------------

-E ai maninho, que sorrisinho é esse? Não vai me dizer que encontrou uma gatinha? –pergunto.

-Cala a boca idiota. –ui que humor, por que sempre que eu falo ele fica assim.

-Ui que stress. –digo rindo.

-Você não quer que eu cale a sua boca quer? Olha que você pode acabar sem dentes. –diz ele.

-Ui Dogão é mau! –digo rindo.

BUMP!

-Ta maluco meu? Comeu coco? -pergunto.

-Não, mas mais um comentário idiota e você vai comer. –diz ele.

-Depois eu é que sou estressado. –digo.

-Você também seria se tivesse um irmão que nem você. –diz ele.

-É melhor eu sair daqui. –digo.

-É a melhor idéia que você teve hoje. –diz ele.

----------------------------------------

-Anda Inuyasha, vamos, você está demorando demais. –dizia a jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos ao jovem hanyou que carregava vários pacotes pelo shopping.

-Calma Kikyou não vê que EU estou segurando as SUAS compras? –pergunta ele irritado.

-Ai Inu-kun não briga comigo, você sabe que eu não posso carregar peso. –diz a jovem. –E nem ficar nervosa.

-E o que você pode fazer? –pergunta ele.

-VOCÊ É UM INSENSÍVEL! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ESTOU DOENTE! –grita ela chorando.

-Kiky... me desculpe eu... sinto muito... é que eu briguei com o meu irmão.-diz ele largando as coisas no chão e indo abraçá-la. –Gomen!

-Imagina se eu fosse brigar com você toda vez que brigo com o meu irmão. –diz ela afastando-o.

-Kikyou... –sussurra ele.

-Anda, junte essas coisas e me leve pra casa. –diz ela voltando a caminhar.

-Hai! –diz ele juntando as coisas.

-Claro Eri, nos encontramos no mesmo lugar de sempre... –uma jovem de cabelos castanhos claros, carregando alguns pacotes, falava ao celular desatenta.

BUMP!

-Gomen... –pede a jovem levantando-se.

-Olha por onde anda. –diz o jovem irritado.

-Eu olho por onde ando, mas para frente e não para baixo. –diz ela limpando a roupa. -Você! –exclama ela.

-Tinha que ser! Tinha que ser... –começa o jovem.

-Posso ajudá-lo? –pergunta ela ignorando o infeliz comentário.

-Iie! Eu posso carregar sozinho. –diz ele orgulhoso.

-INUYASHA! –exclama a jovem de olhos castanhos.

-Kik...Kikyou! –exclama ele.

-Posso saber o motivo da demora? –questiona ela.

-Gomen... eu já estou indo. –diz ele novamente juntando as coisas e indo atrás dela.

-Ja ne koinu! –diz a jovem de cabelos castanhos claro imitando um cachorrinho.

--------------------------------

-Hei, Inuyasha, você vai ficar para jantar não vai? –pergunta-me Sota.

-Iie, sua irmã está brava comigo. –respondo.

-Demo...-eu sei que ele gosta que eu fique aqui, mas a Kikyou está brava comigo.

-Eu venho outro dia, eu prometo. Ja ne! –digo saindo.

-SOTA HIGURASHI QUEM TE DEU AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA CONVIDÁ-LO? –Kikyou?

-...

-Anda! Responda! –ela está gritando com ele.

-ELE É MEU AMIGO! ASSIM COMO DA KAGOME! E EU MORO AQUI E QUERO QUE ELE VENHA AQUI POR QUE QUANDO ELE ESTÁ POR PERTO EU ME SINTO BEM COMO SE A ONEE-CHAN ESTIVESSE AQUI! –ele deve sentir muita falta dela... como eu.

-Mas a Kagome não mora mais aqui! –a mãe deles está defendendo a Kikyou...

-É eu queria estar com ela. –grita ele saindo. –Inuyasha...

-Você quer conversar? –pergunto.

-Não, eu só quero a onee-chan. –sussurra ele.

-Você não quer ir lá pra casa? –pergunto.

-Posso? –pergunta-me ele.

-Hai. –respondo sorrindo. –Afinal, você é meu amigo.

-Arigatou gozoimasu Inuyasha... –diz-me ele.

--------------------

-Espera! –ah, não de novo não! Já não basta ter me encontrado com ela no shopping, ter que trabalhar com ela ainda tenho que morar no mesmo prédio que ela.

-Arigatou! –agradeça quando você morrer.

Espero que o Sesshomaru não fique bravo por eu levar o Sota lá pra casa. Por que ta demorando tanto? Eu não moro no ultimo andar! E desde quando ele foi tão suave que nós nem sentimos ele se mexer? A menos que...

-Kuso! –o que está acontecendo.

-Abaixa! –grita ela se jogando em cima do Sota.

-O que? –pergunto.

-Então este é o famoso Missaragi? –pergunta uma mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos junto a uma menina de cabelos brancos e olhos pretos que segurava um espelho.

-Quem é você? –pergunto.

-Não faz diferença por que você não vai durar muito tempo. Dança das lâminas de vento! –o que?

-O que como se atreve! –viro-me para ver como estava Sota, mas ele e a Enoki pareciam estar envoltos por um escudo. -Garras retalhadoras de alma! –grito atacando-na.

-Patético... –ela esquivou, mas como?

-Está mais lenta Kagura! –Enoki conhece ela?

-Detetive Enoki, há quanto tempo... então seu chefe finalmente te deu uma missão? –como assim?

-Você sabe que eu posso acabar com você aqui mesmo não sabe? –fui ignorado?

-É? E por que não faz? –pergunta a tal de Kagura com tom de deboche.

-Por que? Simplesmente por que você vai levar um recado a Narak por mim. –diz ela.

-E por que eu faria isso? –pergunta Kagura.

-Por que se não, acabo com você. –responde Enoki apontando-lhe uma pistola de purificação, poucas pessoas podem usá-la, na verdade apenas aquelas que nasceram para ser sacerdotisas podem usá-la.

-Você não pode usá-la! –exclama ela.

-Quer testar? –pergunta Enoki. –Você sabe que eu sou mais ágil, não é? –Kagura ficou quieta, mas olhou para a menina.

-Quero! –exclama ela.

-Ótimo. –diz Enoki atirando.

-O que? – o espelho da menina absorveu o tiro.

-E agora? O que você vai fazer? -pergunta a tal de Kagura.

-Eu nada. –diz ela sorrindo.

-O espelho... –sussurra a menina liberando o tiro, que volta para Enoki como se fosse atirado para ela, porém ele perde a velocidade e a arma parece absorvê-lo de volta.

-E agora o que vocês farão? –pergunta Enoki.

-Isso não termina aqui... –diz ela saindo do elevador.

-Diga a Narak que os dias dele estão contados! –diz Enoki.

-Por que deixou elas escaparem? –pergunto.

-Por que temos que sair daqui, o elevador pode cair a qualquer momento. –diz ela pegando na mão de Sota e saindo com ele como se ele fosse uma criança pequena.

-O que era aquilo? –pergunta Sota.

-Aquilo o que? –pergunta ela.

-Aquilo que saiu da sua pistola? –pergunta ele.

-Já ouviu falar em flecha purificadoras de almas? –pergunta ela.

-Sim, eu moro num templo minha irmã é uma sacerdotisa. –diz ele.

-Então você deve conhecê-las. -diz ela. –É algo semelhante a elas, só que ao invés de usar flechas nós usamos balas, é mais potente e mais rápido.

-Eu posso ter uma delas quando eu trabalhar na policia que nem o Inuyasha? –ele quer trabalhar na policia?

-Sim, é claro, se você apresentar poderes espirituais. –diz ela sorrindo e indo em direção as escadas.

-Hei Inuyasha, você tem uma daquelas? –pergunta-me ele.

-Somente humanos podem tê-las. –responde ela por mim.

-Por que? –pergunta ele.

-Por que os meio-youkais e youkais, já tam seus próprios poderes e não precisam delas, mas os humanos não tem poderes especiais além desses. –responde ela.

-Ah, entendo. –diz ele sorrindo.

-Então qual é o seu nome? –pergunta ela.

-Sota Higurashi e a senhora? –pergunta ele.

-Kagome Enoki. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Você tem o nome da Onee-chan! –exclama ele.

-Tenho? –pergunta ela.

-Sim, não é Inuyasha? –pergunta-me ele.

-Sim, ela tem, mas é só nisso que elas se parecem. –digo.

-Eu não acho. –diz ele.

-É você precisa descansar. –digo.

-E você andar menos com a Kikyou. –diz-me ele.

-Até tu Brutus! Anda vamos logo. –digo.

-Tchau, Kagome, até mais. –diz ele.

-Se cuida... –diz ela abraçando-o. Eu também quero um abraço... Que? o que eu pensei?

-------------------------------

-Por mim tudo bem, contanto que ele não faça xixi na cama. –diz Sesshomaru.

-EU NÃO FAÇO XIXI NA CAMA!...Não mais. –diz Sota.

-Mas pode ter uma recaída. –diz ele.

-Não! –diz Sota.

-Tudo bem, você vai dormir no quarto do Inuyasha mesmo. –no meu?

-Ta. –diz Sota sorrindo.

-Bem eu vou dar uma saída. –diz Sesshomaru.

-Vai ver a namorada? –pergunto.

-E se for, te interessa? – vai começar.

-Talvez. –digo.

-Você lembra da ultima vez que você ficou tão curioso não é? – pergunta-me ele.

-Não. –minto.

-Quer que eu lembre? –pergunta-me ele.

-Nã...não precisa. –digo.

-Então cala a boca. –diz-me ele.

-Hai! –exclamo.

-Ele é tão mau-humorado. –diz Sota.

-Você nem imagina. –digo. –Mas você tava brincando quando disse aquilo de fazer xixi na cama não é? –pergunto.

-Não. –diz ele.

-Ah, que bom.. –kuso...


	3. Chapter 3

Oiiiiiii aqui estou eu de novo com mais uma cap da fic. dedicado à Babi

-Kagome é você mesmo? –questiona-me Yuka assim que abre a porta do apartamento.

-Mudei tanto assim? –pergunto sorrindo.

-Muito. –é eu já esperava essa resposta às vezes nem eu me reconheço quando me olho no espelho.

-Bem, mas não vai me convidar para entrar? –pergunto já entrando.

-Claro. –diz ela dando-me passagem. –E então o que te trás a Tókio? –pergunta-me enquanto me direcionava a sala e me convidava a sentar.

-Eu vim apenas a trabalho. –respondo.

-Em que você trabalha mesmo? –pergunta-me ela.

-Sou arquiteta e você? –sinto-me mal por mentir a ela, também, mas não sei em quem posso confiar, não tenho a menor idéia de quantas pessoas trabalham para Narak aqui em Tókio, tenho que ser cautelosa, minha vida pode depender disso.

-Eu sou coreógrafa. –diz-me ela sorrindo.

-Legal! Você gostava mesmo de nos por em situações constrangedoras por causa das suas coreografias. –digo sorrindo lembrando-me do tempo em que estudávamos juntas.

-É, e pensar que agora eu sou paga pra isso. –diz ela rindo. –Mas você nunca gostou de desenho, o que te fez virar arquiteta? –pergunta-me ela.

-Não sei, meu tio é arquiteto e me agradou o modo como as coisas devem ser calculadas minuciosamente para caber em certos lugares, ou então, projetar uma casa, nossa é muito interessante. –eu disse isso?

-Errr bem, se você diz. –ela também nunca gostou disso, que bom, assim não pergunta mais. -Você está aonde? –pergunta-me ela.

-Como assim? –questiono.

-É que a Eri me disse que se encontrou com você no shopping hoje à tarde, então eu liguei agora pouco para a sua casa para saber de você e sua mãe me disse que você não estava lá. -é, pra lá eu não volto.

-Bem, na verdade, eu não vou ficar lá. –respondo.

-Mas vai ficar aonde? –pergunta-me ela.

-Não sei, mas lá não. –digo.

-Quer ficar aqui? –pergunta-me ela.

-Não se incomode. –digo sorrindo. –Eu dou o meu jeito. –digo.

-Não eu não posso deixar você sair daqui. Você é minha amiga e eu só vou me sentir bem se souber que você está bem, e eu só vou ter certeza disso se você ficar aqui. E tem espaço para você e as meninas ficarão felizes. –diz-me ela.

-Elas moram aqui também? –pergunto.

-Não percebeu a bagunça? –pergunta-me ela sorrindo.

-É agora que você falou, parece o quarto da Yumi. –digo sorrindo.

-Bem então está decidido, você fica conosco. –diz ela autoritária, como sempre.

-Se você diz... –digo sorrindo.

---------------------

-KAGOME! –grita Eri e Yumi correndo para me abraçar.

-Meninas! –exclamo abraçando-nas.

-Ah, eu também quero um abraço! –exclama Yuka nos abraçando.

-Depois de três anos, nós quatro estamos juntas novamente! –diz Yumi sorrindo.

-Sim, nem parece real. –diz Eri.

-Que isso meninas! –exclamo. –Até parece que uma de nós morreu!

-Ai, Kagome! –exclama Yuka.

-Mas me diga que visual é esse? –pergunta Yumi trocando de assunto.

-É o meu novo visual, gostou? –pergunto sorrindo.

-É legal, mas não tem nada a ver com você! –diz Eri.

-É? Eu achei bem legal. –digo.

-Não, mas ficou legal, é só que não estamos acostumadas com a nova Kagome! –diz Yuka.

-Mas vão ter que se acostumar. –digo sorrindo.

DlinDlon!

-Já vou! –grita Yuka saindo para atender a porta. –Sango! –exclama ela.

-Err oi, desculpa eu... –começa a outra.

-Entre... –diz Yuka.

-Bem como eu dizia... –começa ela novamente, ou tenta.

-Não se preocupe, depois você explica, vem... –diz Yuka. –Kagome eu quero te apresentar uma amiga, Sango Yamasaki, uma amiga minha, nós trabalhamos juntas há alguns anos. –diz ela sorrindo.

-É um prazer conhecê-la. –digo sorrindo.

-As meninas falam muito em você. –diz ela sorrindo. –Sempre tive vontade de conhecê-la.

-Nossa... –estou sem palavras.

-A Sango também vai ficar conosco. –diz Yuka.

-Ah, eu estou...

-Não, claro que não, a nossa casa é que nem coração de mãe sempre tem lugar pra mais um. –nem todas são assim.

-Tem certeza? –pergunto.

-Absoluta.

----------------------------

Dlin dlon!

Ta vem cá, as pessoas não sabem que depois de certa hora é falta de educação ir à casa dos outros? Puxa já é quase meia-noite, eu trabelho amanhã cedo.

-O que você quer? –pergunto bravo.

-Po Inuyasha é assim que você me trata? –pergunta-me ele com cara de triste.

-Kuso Miroku você já viu que horas são? –pergunto irritado.

-Gomen, mas eu fui despejado... Será que eu poderia passar uns dias aqui? –ele não vai ficar aqui.

-A minha casa parece pensão? –pergunto.

-Sim...

-Como? –pergunto irritado.

-Quero dizer, não, mas você é meu amigo então eu pensei... –começa ele.

-Pensou errado, anda, vai procurar um hotel. –digo fechando a porta.

-Espera... Por favor, eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar um hotel. –diz-me ele segurando a porta.

-Devia ter pensado nisso antes de ter gastado dinheiro com mulheres. –digo bravo.

-Inuyasha, por favor. –que droga, eu tenho certeza que ele vai ficar incomodando. –Só por hoje.

-Está bem, mas só por hoje. –digo. –Anda, entra de uma vez antes que eu mude de idéia, e não faça barulho por que tem gente dormindo!

-É o seu irmão? –pergunta-me ele.

-Não é da sua conta. –digo.

-Umm, eu atrapalhei algo, por isso o mal-humor, desculpa.

BUMP!

-Ai, doeu! –exclama ele massageando o local onde eu lhe dei um soco.

-Cala a boca. –digo.

-Ui, dogão é mau! –eu já ouvi isso hoje...

---------------------------

-Kagome, senta pra tomar café direito. –pede-me Eri.

-Não dá. Eu to atrasada, eu tenho que ir...

-Ei, Kagome, posso ir com você? –pergunta-me Sango.

-Ah, você vai pro centro comercial? –pergunto.

-Sim! -responde-me ela.

-Ah, mas eu to sem carro... –droga; estou mais atrasada ainda.

-A gente racha um táxi. –diz-me ela.

-Ah, sim pode ser. –digo sorrindo. –Vamos.

-Elas ficaram amigas rápido... –ouço Yumi dizer.

-Acho que podemos conversar agora... –diz-me Sango.

-Sim. –digo sorrindo.

-Kagome, toma cuidado, com a Yuka, ela é uma ajudante da Kagura. –diz-me ela preocupada.

-Mas... –começo.

-Você não disse a elas quem você é não é? –pergunta-me ela.

-Não. –respondo.

-Fez bem. –diz ela.

-Mas eu conheço ela... –começo.

-Eu sei Kagome, mas mesmo assim, ela não é confiável, lamento, tome cuidado. –pede-me ela chamando um táxi. –Você já conheceu os garotos do 301? –pergunta-me ela

-Do 301? –é o apartamento do... –Sim.

-Eles são uma gracinha não é? –pergunta-me ela.

-É, mas o gênio deles... –começo.

-Você já falou com eles? –pergunta-me ela.

-Sim o Inuyasha era meu melhor amigo, e o Sesshomaru era digamos que meu treinador. –digo sorrindo.

-Ah... Bem eu você desce aqui. –diz-me ela.

-Que? –pergunto, mas ela estava séria. –Ah, sim. –digo descendo.

Sango tem que ter um jeito de te tirar do meio dessa sujeira toda, eu vou te tirar dessa amiga eu juro. Ah, eu to muito longe do departamento de policia, o que eu faço? Droga! Eu vou ter que ir caminhando. Os meus pés vão ficar cheios de bolhas... buaaaa!

-----------------------------

-Ah, a senhorita barbeira resolveu chegar, finalmente. –digo ao ver o estado deplorável da garota que acabara de entrar.

-Nem vem... –diz-me ela.

-Ah, a senhorita é a parceira do Inuyasha? –o que ele ta fazendo aqui?

-Infelizmente. –diz ela.

-A senhorita não gostaria de ter um filho meu? –que como se atreve?

-Hentai!

BUMP!

-É tão forte quanto você, se cuida Inuyasha. –bem feito idiota.

-Desculpa, mas não faça mais isso. –ela é um pouco idiota...

-Tudo bem senhorita... –esse idiota gosta de apanhar.

-Ahhhhh...Mata ele, mata ele... –pede ela me abraçando como uma criança medrosa, depois que ele aperta a sua bunda..._Que sensação é essa? K-chan..._

-Calma humana. –digo sorrindo.

-Mata, mata, mata ele... –é muito engraçado.

-Hahaha... –faz tempo que eu não dou uma boa gargalhada.

-Não ri... –pede-me ela como uma criancinha.

-Hahahahaha... –eu não consigo parar de rir... To parecendo um idiota; todos estão me olhando.

-Ui é de dar medo... –diz Miroku.

-Você quer apanhar? –pergunto.

-Não... –diz ele.

-Então cala a boca. –digo.

-----------------------------------

-Então você é a famosa Enoki? –pergunta-me o chefe do departamento, sentado de costas para mim, mas pela voz já descobri quem é.

-Hai. –digo.

-Sua fama lhe precede. –diz-me ele.

-Perdoe-me, mas eu posso ver o seu rosto? –pergunto.

-Você já sabe quem eu sou. –diz ele. -E eu sei que você não se chama Enoki. –diz-me ele.

-Está enganado. Eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi Enoki, Sesshomaru. –digo.

-Como? –pergunta-me ele.

-Meu pai se chamava Onigumo Enoki, e é por isso que eu entrei para a policia, para prender o homem que se apossou do nome dele. –digo brava.

-Mas você sabe que esse homem é o braço direito de Narak não é? –pergunta-me ele.

-Sei. –respondo.

-E está disposta a arriscar a sua vida para defender um nome? –pergunta-me ele.

-Não é um nome qualquer, é o nome do meu pai. –digo. –Uma das poucas pessoas que se importava comigo. –digo.

-Você sabe que eu me importo com você e o idiota do meu irmão também. –diz-me ele.

-Eu não tenho certeza se ele alguma vez se importou comigo. –digo.

-Kagome você não foi cem por cento sincera com ele. –diz-me Sesshomaru.

-Como não? –pergunto.

-Você deveria ter contado a ele, tudo o que me contou. –diz ele.

-Mas eu não senti necessidade! –digo.

-É e a sua "querida" irmã o envenenou contra você. –diz-me ele.

-Mas eu não achei justo com ele, ainda mais que ele estava sofrendo com a morte dos seus pais... –começo.

-Mas ele era seu amigo e não escondia os problemas dele de você, e você deveria ter feito o mesmo.

-Bem eu não quero falar do passado, eu tenho que ir. –digo.

-Kagome... –chama-me ele.

-Sim? –questiono.

-Fico feliz que tenha voltado, e adorei o seu visual...


	4. Chapter 4

Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer a todos o reviews quem me motivam a continuar publicando a fic que não é feita só por mim como também pela minha grande amiga Babi e é para ela que eu dedico este cap.

------------------------------------------------------

-Vários roubos de carro ocorreram em Tókio desde que Narak veio para cá. –diz Miroku.

-E você tem como nos mostrar onde ocorreram? –pergunta Enoki.

-Sim... Espere um pouco... –pede ele. –Pronto. –diz ele mostrando onde ocorreram os roubos.

-Se não estou enganado, é onde os gangesters fazem farra não é? –pergunto.

-Exatamente. –diz ele.

-Nós temos que nos infiltrar lá dentro. –diz ela.

-Ta maluca? –pergunto.

-Não por que? Está com medo? –pergunta provocando.

-Não, mas lá é uma espécie de Q.G. –digo.

-Inuyasha tem razão senhorita, entrar lá é suicídio. –diz Miroku.

-É, mas eles não esperam isso de nós. –diz ela.

-Bem você tem razão. –digo.

-Vocês ficaram doidos? –pergunta Miroku.

-Não, mas Narak nunca virá até nós, então temos que ir até ele. –digo.

-Sesshomaru-sama nunca permitirá. –diz Miroku.

-Eu convenço ele. –diz ela.

-Ui, poderosa. –digo com deboche.

-O que foi Inu-kun? Está com ciúmes? –pergunta-me ela.

-Não, e meu nome é Inuyasha. –digo.

-Claro, como você quiser, Inu-kun, agora eu vou falar com o Sesshy. –que intimidade toda é essa? Eu não acredito que eles têm um caso...

-----------------------

-K-chan... Se você veio falar sobre o seu plano maluco... –começa ele.

-Sesshy é a... –começo.

-Deixe-me terminar. –diz ele bravo.

-Hai. –digo.

-Ele é muito maluco, como você, mas é um bom plano, eu ponho a sua disposição os meus melhores agentes. –diz ele.

-Obrigada Sesshy! -grito abraçando-o.

-K-chan... –começa ele.

-Sim? -pergunto.

-É melhor você ir. –diz ele.

-Errr. Ta, tchau. –digo saindo.

----------------------

-E então? Conseguiu alguma coisa? –pergunta-me Miroku.

-Sim. –respondo.

-Eu disse... QUÊ? ELE DEIXOU? ELE FICOU DOIDO TAMBÉM? ISSO PEGA? –pergunta Miroku apavorado.

-Isso se chama amor Miroku é que nem uma flor roxa, só nasce no coração do trouxa. –diz Inuyasha.

-E a sua dona cachorrinho, onde ta? Por falar nisso ela deve ta precisando de você pra carregar as coisas dela. –digo com deboche.

-Ora sua... –começa ele.

-O que foi Inuyasha, não agüenta a verdade? Todos sabem que você é o cachorrinho da Kikyou. –digo... Kagome, controle-se.

-Isso não é da sua... Como sabe o nome dela? –pergunta-me ele.

-Tenho minhas fontes! –digo. –Bem agora eu tenho que ir.

-Onde você pensa que vai em horário de serviço? –pergunta-me ele segurando meu braço.

-Não é da sua conta. Que mania você tem de querer saber da minha vida, que desculpa vai usar agora? –pergunto irritada.

-Você é minha parceira, eu tenho que saber tudo sobre você. –diz ele.

-Nem tudo, afinal, eu não sei tudo sobre você ou sei? –pergunto soltando-me dele.

--------------------------

-Ela tem um gênio... –começa Miroku.

-Nem me fale. –digo.

-Mas mudando de assunto, sabe as garotas do 305? –pergunta-me ele.

-Sim o que têm elas? –pergunto.

-Bem elas vão dar uma festa sexta feira e nos convidaram. –diz ele.

-O que você acha, para clarear as idéias? Você pode levar o seu grude, digo a sua namorada. –outro que não gosta da Kikyou.

-Eu vou ver... –digo.

-Ah... Mas deve ser bem legal elas são umas gatinhas... –esse cara só pensa nisso?

-Miroku quando você vai aprender? –pergunto.

-Aprender o que? –pergunta-me ele.

-Nada, esquece. –digo.

---------------------------------------------

-Meninas, desculpem o atraso, não deu para sair mais cedo. –digo assim que chego ao parque e as encontro sentadas no banco me esperando.

-Antes tarde do que nunca. –diz Eri.

-Deixa disso, vamos. –diz Sango levantando-se.

-É vamos... –diz Yumi acompanhando-na.

-Quantas pessoas vocês convidaram mais ou menos? –pergunto.

-Ah, varias por isso é melhor comprar bebida pra sobrar. –diz Yuka.

-Ta, mas eles não vão ajudar com nada? –pergunto.

-Não. –diz Yumi. –Por que?

-Não é por que lá em Kyoto quando tinha festa, as meninas levavam comida e os meninos, bebidas. –digo.

-Bem, quem sabe na próxima. –diz Eri.

-Sango, você e a K-chan podem ir pegando as bebidas enquanto nós pegamos as coisas "comíveis". –diz Yuka.

-Ta. –respondo.

-Kagome... –sussurra Sango.

-O que foi? -pergunto.

-Tome cuidado. –diz-me ela.

-Por que? –pergunto.

-Algo vai acontecer naquela festa. –diz ela.

-Como? –pergunto preocupada.

-Eu não sei, mas fique alerta. –pede-me ela.

-Obrigada, mas eu não gosto de vinho seco. –digo ao sentir que alguém se aproximava.

-Mas por que? –pergunta-me ela.

-Por que tem gosto ruim, anda, vamos pegar suave. –digo.

-Ah e cerveja? –pergunta-me ela.

-Não, eu não gosto. Compra algo mais forte. –digo sorrindo com uma garrafa de Vodka na mão.

-Você é louca garota. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Talvez. –digo sorrindo.

-Bem, acho que chega não é? –pergunta-me ela apontando para um carrinho cheio de bebidas.

-Só isso? –pergunto. –Ta maluca? Anda vamos pegar outro carrinho. –digo indo atrás de outro carrinho e esbarrando em um senhor de cabelos pretos compridos, mesmo, maiores que os do Sesshy preso em babo de cavalo. –Gomen.

-Não se preocupe... –que sensação é essa? Eu sinto uma energia maligna emanado dele. Quem é ele?

-----------------------------------

-Meninas eu acho que vocês exageraram. –diz Yuka.

-Foi culpa dela. –diz Sango apontando pra mim.

-Nossa Kagome quem ti viu quem ti vê! Você não era assim. –diz Eri.

-É, a Yuka é assim você é a santinha. –diz Yumi.

-Eu era a santinha. –digo sorrindo.

RONC!

-Ai, que horror Kagome. –dizem elas em coro.

-Que foi? Eu não comi nada o dia todo o que vocês queriam? –pergunto.

-Bem, mas nós não temos nada comível pra você. –diz Yuka.

-O quê! –pergunto.

-É, nós apenas pagamos os salgadinhos, vamos buscar só no dia da festa e não tem nada em casa para jantar. –diz Yumi.

-NÃO! E agora quem poderá me ajudar? –pergunto.

-O chapolin colorado! –exclama Eri.

-Não, o vizinho do lado! –diz Sango.

-O vizinho do lado? Não, tudo menos isso... –peço chorando.

-Qual é K-chan é isso ou morrer de fome. –diz Yumi.

-Oh céus, oh vida! –digo levantando-me.

---------------------------------------

DlinDlon!

-Já vai... Sim? –oh céus, oh vida... Ele está tão lindo enrolado nessa toalha com os cabelos molhados... Oh...

-Errr... Oi... –sussurro.

-Pode parar de babar e dizer o que quer? –pergunta-me ele.

-Eu não estou babando. –digo irritada.

-Claro que não, está chorando pela boca. –diz ele.

-Ai Inuyasha, esquece! –digo virando-me...

-Kagome… espera. –pede ele puxando o meu braço e me fazendo encarar aqueles olhos âmbar que há muito não encarava. –Você não quer entrar?

-Inu...yasha... –sussurro.

-Então o que você queria? –pergunta-me assim que entramos e sentamos no sofá.

-Eu queria saber as sua opinião sobre quando acha que devemos entrar no... –que sensação é essa? Esse prédio não é seguro.

-Continue. –pede-me ele.

-Ahn... ah é sobre o aniversário do seu irmão. –digo piscando para que ele notasse, mas ele ficou estranho.

-Você é maluca garota... –sussurra ele.

-É, mas não sou eu que estou apenas de toalha com uma completa estranha. –digo.

-Você não é estranha. –diz ele.

-Que? –pergunto.

-Você é uma amiga. –ufa, por um instante...

-Amiga? –pergunto.

-Uma amiga muito atraente, mas ainda sim, uma amiga. –sussurra ele.

-Você está me cantando? –pergunto. -Você não está bem... –sussurro.

-Por que está surpresa Kagome? –pergunta-me ele tirando uma mecha de meu rosto.

-Inuyasha, você está bêbado? –pergunto já sabendo a resposta... –É melhor eu voltar outra hora. –digo levantando-me.

-Não vá. –diz ele puxando-me fazendo com que eu caia em seu colo. –Fique aqui comigo, um pouco... –pede-me ele. Nossos rostos estão tão próximos, que poderíamos até... nos beijar. – O mesmo gosto...

-Inu...ya...sha... eu tenho que ir –digo levantando-me e saindo correndo.

----------------

-Kagome o que houve? –pergunta-me Eri assim que entro no apartamento.

-Nada... –sussurro e vou para o quarto que divido com sango levando involuntariamente a mão aos lábios... –Inu...ya...sha... por que? Por que eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça?

-Kagome, você está bem? –pergunta-me Sango que havia acabado de sair do banho.

-Não...Digo sim. –sussurro chorando. -Quero dizer eu não sei... Ai que droga

-Calma Kagome. –pede-me ela.

-Ah Sango por que tem que ser assim? –pergunto chorando.

-O que? –pergunta-me ela.

-Estar apaixonada?


	5. Chapter 5

Eu quero agradecer aos reviews e dizer que estou me deixando guiar pela minha imaginação e por tanto esperem qualquer coisa quanto ao casal. Babi esse cap é pra ti

---------------------------------

_A jovem corria alegremente sentindo o vento em seu rosto, afinal, hoje era o seu dia, e nada poderia estragar a sua felicidade, nem mesmo sua irmã rabugenta._

_-Você está agindo feito criança! –exclama o jovem de aparentemente dezoito anos. Na verdade eles estavam sós perto da goshinboku, a árvore sagrada do templo._

_-Ora Inuyasha, você é que é muito rabugento. –diz ela sorrindo. –Ás vezes se faz necessário agir como criança. –diz ela sorrindo._

_-É, às vezes, mas você SEMPRE age como uma criança. –diz ele._

_-E você sempre age como um velho arrogante. –diz ela pondo a língua feito uma criança._

_-Quem põe a língua quer beijo. –diz ele._

_-É?-pergunta ela._

_-É. –responde ele._

_-Não sabia. –diz ela pondo novamente a língua pra fora._

_-Foi você quem pediu! –exclama ele puxando a jovem num ato involuntário. Seus lábios se encontraram pela primeira vez, apesar de ambos, secretamente, desejarem isso há muito tempo..._

_-Inu...ya...sha... –sussurra ela sem ar assim que eles se separam._

_-Kagome, aqui está, o seu presente. Feliz aniversário baixinha. –diz ele sorrindo._

_-Ah, obrigada! –exclama ela sorrindo._

_-Que isso, você merece... –diz ele abraçando-na. –Pode sempre contar comigo. –sussurra ele em seu ouvido._

_-Inu...ya...sha..._

_-Anda, sorria é o seu aniversário gatinha... prometa-me que nunca vai mudar que vai ser sempre assim a minha..._

_-----------------------------------------_

Por que eu tive que lembrar disso logo agora? A Inuyasha... por que você ainda mexe tanto comigo?

-Kagome, você está vem? –pergunta-me Sango.

-Ah, sim eu só tive um sonho... que me fez lembrar de alguém. –respondo.

-Quem? –pergunta-me ela.

-Alguém que eu não quero lembrar, pelo menos não dessa forma. –respondo.

-É melhor você dormir então, por que o dia amanhã promete. –diz-me ela sorrindo.

--------------------------------------

Kagome... por que eu tive que sonhar com você? Por que eu tive que lembrar do seu aniversário? Ta, eu sei que ontem eu tive uma alucinação, sonhei que novamente te beijava só por que bebi um pouco mais como todos os anos desde que você foi embora. Será que você sabe que faz exatamente três anos que você foi embora?

-Ei Inuyasha... Inuyasha... – o que ele quer eu não posso nem entrar em depressão.

-O que foi Miroku? –pergunto.

-Esse moleque fez xixi em mim! – o que?

-Hahahahaha... –eu não acredito nisso.

-Para de rir é sério. –diz ele nervoso.

-Tudo bem, levanta. –digo levantando-me. –Miroku seu tapado ele não mijou em você. –digo

-Não? –pergunta ele.

-Não. -respondo.

-Então... –começa ele.

-Você simplesmente puxou o copo que estava do lado dele quando se virou. –respondo.

-Mas... –começa ele.

-O que foi agora? –pergunto.

-Por que ele deixaria um copo entre dois colchões? –pergunta ele.

-Por que talvez ele tivesse sede de madrugada e por que também, não se mexe muito diferente de você. –digo.

-Err. Bem assim tudo bem. –diz ele. –Mas e agora, o que eu faço? –pergunta-me ele.

-Sei lá, o problema é seu. –digo.

-Po Inuyasha... –começa ele.

-Cala a boca Miroku, não vê que esta tarde e eu quero dormir? –pergunto.

-Tah, tchau senhor irritadinho. –diz ele saindo do quarto.

--------------------------------------

-Bom dia! –por que ela ta tão feliz?

-Bom dia! Posso saber o motivo desse bom humor? –pergunta Miroku.

-Claro, eu me lembrei de algo que me deixou muito feliz. –responde ela sorrindo.

-O que? que você vai morrer amanhã? –pergunto.

-Você vai morrer amanhã? –pergunta-me ela com os olhinhos brilhando de felicidade.

-Não! -respondo.

-Ah, que pena. –diz ela.

-Ei, vocês, não deveriam estar treinando? –pergunta-nos Sesshomaru.

-Ah, sim, gomen... –pede Kagome.

-Desculpas não irão mudar nada. –diz ele bravo.

-Hai! -diz ela puxando-me.

-Ei garota está louca? –pergunto.

-Eu não, mas ele não está bem, o que ele tem? –pergunta-me ela.

-E eu vou saber? –pergunto.

-Sim, por que ele é seu irmão. –diz ela.

-Ah como se você soubesse tudo o que se passa com os seus irmãos. –digo.

-Eu sei, tudo o que se passa com ele. –diz ela.

-Tem certeza? –pergunto.

-Sim, por que? –pergunta-me ela.

-Não, por nada. –respondo.

-Ah, ta, bem e então onde fica a sala de treinamentos? –pergunta-me ela.

-Você quer mesmo treinar? –pergunto.

-E o que mais eu faria com você em um lugar como esses? –pergunta-me ela.

-Sei lá quem sabe o que pode passar por essa sua cabeça.-digo.

-Minha cabeça? –pergunta-me ela.

-Sim, sua cabeça. –digo.

-Olha, já que você sugeriu... –começa ela andando em minha direção. –Que tal se nós dois saíssemos deste lugar? –pergunta-me ela.

-E iremos aonde? –pergunto.

-É segredo, o que você acha? –pergunta-me ela.

-Ah, acho que é melhor treinarmos. –digo.

-Ahahahahahahaha! –essa garota é louca, parece uma bruxa rindo.

-O que foi? –pergunto.

-Você está com medo de mim Inuyasha? –pergunta-me ela.

-Eu com medo de você? –pergunto de volta. –Por que eu teria medo de uma humana fedorenta como você?

-Você acha o meu cheiro ruim? –pergunta-me ela.

-Seria mais agradável se você não passasse tanto perfume. –respondo.

-Quem sabe um dia. –diz ela saindo.

-Ei, aonde você vai? –pergunto.

-Vai começar de novo? Eu vou para longe de você, onde você não sinta medo de mim. –diz ela.

-E quem disse que eu tenho medo de você?-pergunto.

-Seus atos. -responde ela.

---------------------------------------------

-A Inuyasha, muito obrigada pela consideração! Obrigada por me avisar com bastante antecedência sobre está festa! –Kami, como ela pode ser tão histérica?

-Ah Kikyou, eu te avisei terça, não te avisei, não faça dramas. A festa é hoje, se você quiser ir eu passo na sua casa mais tarde para te pegar, mas se você não quiser, o problema é seu. Mas bem que você podia ir, você mesma disse que estávamos precisando de uma festa. –digo.

-Bem, isso é verdade, ah está bem. –que bom. –Tchau, beijo. –ela desliga o telefone.

--------------------------------------------

-Anda Kagome diz que felicidade é essa? –pergunta-me Eri assim que entro no restaurante.

-Até que enfim, a Sango até já fez o seu pedido. – bem levando em conta que nós almoçamos aqui há um bom tempo e que eu tenho um padrão nos pedidos, qualquer um poderia fazê-lo para mim.

-Desculpa é que não deu mesmo. –digo. –Obrigada Sango.

-Ta, olha só você vai ter que sair mais cedo do trabalho para nos ajudar a arrumar o apartamento. –diz Yuka.

-Ta eu vou ver o que posso fazer. –digo.

-Vai ver nada, você vai soltar mais cedo e nos ajudar a arrumar o apartamento. –diz Eri.

-Hai. –ela é de assustar quando quer.

-----------------------------------

-O que é isso Sota, flores para a namorada? –pergunto.

-Não Inuyasha, são pra você mesmo. -Quê?

-Quê? –pergunto.

-Calma, não fui eu quem mandou. –ah, menos mal.

-Sakuras... –sussurro.

-Não Inuyasha, são rosas brancas. –diz ele.

-Sim, mas elas têm cheiro de Sakuras, como... –a K-chan. Pego as flores e cheiro-nas... sim é o cheiro de Sakuras... ah tem um bilhete

_Oi Inuyasha quanto tempo? _

_Esqueceu que dia é hoje?Certamente que sim do jeito que você é esquecido._

_Hoje foi o dia em que você me salvou daquele incêndio lembra? Espero que tudo esteja bem._

_Bjos da SUA amiga Kagome._

-Quem escreveu quem é? Quem é? Fala Inuyasha! Por que você ta com esse sorriso bobo na cara? Inuyasha. –que garoto eu não consigo nem pensar direito.

-Foi a Kagome. –digo.

-A Onee-chan? Onde ela ta? Ela ta bem? –droga.

-Ela não diz nada sobre isso. –digo

-Buaaaa... ela não me ama mais... buaaaaa –que garoto irritante.

-Sota! Não chore, é claro que ela te ama você é o irmãozinho dela. –digo.

-Mas... a Kikyou não gosta de mim, a mamãe não me ama mais o vovô não aparece há séculos... e você ta bravo comigo. –esse garoto é problemático.

-Calma Sota não é bem isso é que você já deve ter percebido que a sua irmã ta preocupada com o templo sua mãe também, seu avô também, a Kagome deve ta preocupada também por isso não tem mantido contato com vocês, e eu não estou bravo com você. –ainda.

-É mesmo? Que bom... –diz ele sorrindo.

---------------------

-E então Sesshomaru, o que você acha de ir conosco na festa do 305? –ouço Miroku perguntar.

-Ta eu vou ver. –diz ele como sempre "cheio de emoção".

-Mas pensa rápido por que é hoje. –diz Miroku.

-Miroku. –chama Sesshomaru.

-O que? –pergunta ele.

-Cala a boca! E some daqui. –diz Sesshomaru como sempre 'bem-humorado '.

-É melhor você nem chegar perto. –diz-me Miroku.

-Ah claro, mas eu tenho que ir para a cozinha. –digo indo em direção ao meu querido irmão.

----------------------------------

Dlin Dlon!

-Sua vez de atender aporta Kagome. –que bom, não to fazendo nada mesmo.

-Boa noite. VOCÊS!


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui esta mais um cap. espero que gostem, e como sempre ele é dedicado a co-autora desta fic. Babi Gne.

------------------------------------

-Não vai nos convidar para entrar? –pergunta Miroku. Eu realmente me arrependi de ter trazido a Kikyou comigo.

-Ah sim entrem, por favor, fiquem a vontade. –ela está tão linda, o que eu estou dizendo? Eu to com a Kikyou aqui.

-Nossa quanta gente, você conhece todos eles? –Miroku seu tapado, ela acabou de se mudar.

-Na verdade não só as meninas os conhecem. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Oi Kagome, não vai me apresentar os seus amigos? –pergunta uma jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

-Ah, claro, gente essa aqui, é a Sango e este é o Miroku, o Inuyasha, e o Sesshomaru e aquele que acabou de entrar é o Sota. –diz ela. sorrindo, Sota?

-Sota? –pergunta Kikyou.

-Eu já venho. –digo indo em direção a ele.

-Eu vou junto. –diz Kikyou. -O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu não quero ficar sozinho. –bem ele não deve estar acostumado. –E eu também fui convidado. –diz ele.

-O que? quem te convidou? –pergunta Kikyou irritada.

-Eu o convidei, por que? –pergunta Kagome com a mão na cintura.

-Com que direito? –diz Kikyou irritada.

-O direito de ir...amiga dele, por que? –pergunta Kagome irritada.

-Pois eu não quero que o meu irmão tenha amigos como você.

-E posso saber por que não? –pergunta Kagome indo em direção ao Sota.

-Por que eu não quero o meu irmão nesse lugar. –diz ela brava.

-Desculpa mas eu apenas o convidei ele veio por que quis e eu fico muito feliz com isso, e eu acho, não eu sei que ele é grande o suficiente para saber o que quer por isso pare de ser tão chata você não é a mãe dele. –diz ela irritada. –E nada de mal vai acontecer a ele.

-É melhor nós irmos com Miroku e Sesshomaru. –digo.

-Você concorda com ela Inuyasha? Ela vai por a vida desse moleque em perigo. –ela chama o próprio irmão de moleque?

-Você ama tanto o seu irmão que nem... –ela fica quieta de repente.

-Kagome não briga com a Kikyou. –pede ele ela olha pra ele e sorri, por que ela não sorri assim para mim? Por que ela só ri para mim de forma macabra ou debochada?

-Está bem. Vamos nos unir aos outros. –diz ela.

---------------------------

-E então Kagome, foi por causa dessa festa que você se achou no direito de sair mais cedo? –eu não acredito, ele não pode esquecer o trabalho?

-Ah, qual é Sesshy, agente pode falar sobre isso outro dia. Não agora. – por que o Inu ta me olhando assim?

-Kagome... –começa ele bravo.

-Não fica bravo comigo... –peço fazendo cara de choro.

-Isso não adianta comigo... –diz ele sério... –Ah, está bem.

-Oba! –grito o abraçando. –Vem, vamos dançar.

-É parece que ela ganhou o seu irmão... –ouço Kikyou falar. Como ela pode ser tão... tão venenosa. O Sesshomaru é só um amigo, nada mais pelo menos da minha... não... será que eu to criando esperança no coraçãozinho do sesshomaruzinho?

-Sesshomaru... –será que eu to fazendo com ele o que o Inuyasha fez comigo?

-Não se preocupe eu já sou bem grandinho e sei o que estou fazendo.. –sussurra ele tirando uma mecha de meu rosto.

----------------------------------

Ela pode até não gostar dele, mas ele ta dando em cima dela, que merda! Por que ela não pode me notar? O que tem de errado comigo.

-Inuyasha... –chama-me Kikyou.

-O que? –pergunto.

-Vamos dançar. –diz ela arrastando-me para a pista.

Que droga ela pensa que eu não tenho vontade própria? Ela acha que eu sou seu burrinho de carga? Seu bonequinho? Eu pareço um por acaso? Por que eu to tão bravo? que droga! KUSO!

-Kuso...

-Inuyasha pare de praguejar. Você vive praguejando que coisa, não pode para de reclamar não? –olha que m fala, a senhora bom humor.

-É o sujo falando do mal lavado. –digo.

-Ah inuyasha, não briga comigo você sabe que eu to doente... –começa Kikyou.

-Ora Kikyou você esta sempre doente. –que droga.

-Eu te odeio Inuyasha, você é um insensível. Não percebe que eu preciso de seus cuidados que eu não sou a idiota da Kagome que você tratava feito um moleque, eu sou uma mulher sou delicada como uma rosa.

-NÃO FALA ASSIM DELA, VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – o que diabos é isso?

-Kagura, o que você quer? –pergunto pondo Kikyou para trás de mim.

-Eu não, o que Narak quer. –diz ela.

-E o que diabos ele quer? – que droga, não dá pra atacá-la tem muita gente empurro Kikyou para longe daqui.

-Ai, seu grosso. –como reclama.

-O que ele quer? –pergunta Kagura. –Ele quer ela! –diz ela pegando-na.

-Solta ela. –grito indo para bate-la, por que ninguém ajuda? Que droga. –Kikyou... que merda, por que ninguém me ajuda?

-Calma, nós vamos recuperá-la. –diz Kagome.

-Vai pro inferno. Que merda. –eu estava brigando com ela.

-Inuyasha, nós queremos ajudar, fique calmo. –como ela quer que eu fique calmo?

-Ficar calmo? Kagome aquela coisa levou a minha namorada, e você quer que eu fique calmo? –droga isso é difícil e por que as pessoas ainda estão rindo dançando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Sota, é melhor você ir para casa, Sango, fique com ele, por favor, você também Mirok e eu e você vamos atrás da sua namorada. –vem cá quem ela pensa que é? A rainha da cocada pra sair dando ordem?

-Quem morreu e te fez a rainha da cocada? –pergunto.

-Eu só quero ajudar e mais, ele não pode ficar sozinho, vá que Narak venha atrás dele também. –diz ela.

-E por que você acha que ele virá atrás do Sota? –pergunto.

-Por que ele é irmão dela, só por isso. –diz ela brava.

-----------------------------------

Ainda bem que ele é tapado e não percebeu... eu afirmei que o Sota é irmão da Kikyou, mas nunca ninguém mencionou isso para mim, não como Kagome Enoki. Mesmo ela sendo uma chata, irritante, eu tenho que ajudá-la por que infelizmente ela é minha irmã.

-Espera... – o que ele quer?

-Como você sabe que a Kikyou é irmã do Sota? –que? demorou tanto assim para cair a ficha?

-Isso? Você me disse. –agora ele leva mais um século para se tocar que não me disse nada.

-Ah, e onde nós estamos indo? –pergunta-me ele.

-Para um possível esconderijo do Narak. –digo.

-Vocês realmente não se parecem em quase nada... –já melhorou um pouco antes não nos parecíamos em nada.

-Vocês quem? –pergunto.

-Você e a irmã do Sota, você é tão segura de si, sabe o que quer e vai atrás disso, mas ela não ela tinha medo... você é independente, ela dependia muito do que os outros achavam. –seus olhos... eles transmitem tanto...tanto amor?

-Inuyasha, você deve amá-la muito não é? –pergunto.

-Sim... –o que? – ela é a minha melhor amiga. –Inuyasha seu idiota.

-Entendo, os nossos amigos, agente nunca esquece. –mesmo eles sendo tapados que nem você.

-É, eu queria poder vê-la novamente. –bah, eu acho, na minha opinião que você nunca mais vai vê-la.

-Ah quem sabe um dia você não a veja? –pergunto.

-É... –ele está tão longe.

Ele deve realmente sentir falta dela, é estranho quero dizer, ele sente minha falta, mas ao mesmo tempo não por que afinal eu não sou mais a mesma, mesmo sendo fisicamente a mesma, claro tirando detalhes estéticos. Internamente só uma coisa é a mesma... a paixão doentia que sinto por ele, é a única coisa que me une ao passado.

-Kagome você está bem? –pergunta-me preocupado.

-Sim, por que? –pergunto.

-Você está chorando. –diz ele.

-Eu, ah é que eu lembrei de algo só isso, não se preocupe, eu estou bem. –digo fingindo um sorriso.

-Não precisa sorrir se não quiser. –diz-me ele.

-Inu...ya..sha... –por que eu estou chorando?

-Kagome... o que houve? –eu não sei, de repente me deu vontade de chorar...

-Eu...não sei –o que eu tenho? Eu não sou assim, não mais.

-Esse lugar... ele tem um cheiro diferente... –é isso, deve ter algo no ar... por isso eu estou assim com vontade de chorar.

-É melhor sairmos daqui. –digo.

-Por que? –pergunta-me ele.

-Por que não sabemos o que tem no ar... –sussurro.

-Ah, fala sério, não tem nada mais do que um perfume barato.Eu prefiro o seu... – que? ele não tinha me chamado de fedorenta? Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo.

-Tem certeza? Você disse que meu cheiro é fedorento... –sussurro.

-Eu menti... –porque ele está se aproximando? Ah, não vem, Inu fica ai... é melhor... por favor, não vem... senão.

-Por que você mentiu? –pergunto.

-Por que eu não queria que... –o que?

-Não queria o que? –pergunto...

-Eu não sei... você fica linda irritada... –sussurra ele tirando uma mecha de cabelo da minha face esse aproximando.

-Inu...ya...sha...-eu não acredito... ele ... ele vai me agarrar... quero dizer não que eu não queira mas...

-Shii... –diz ele acabando com a distancia que havia entre nós...

------------------------

Eu to beijando a Kagome? A Enoki? Não parece, quero dizer é como se eu já a tivesse beijado, o beijo dela me lembra a... não, nem tem como elas são completamente diferentes uma da outra.

-Inu...ya...sha... – um por que os humanos não podem ter um pouco mais de fôlego?

-Kagome... –eu não deveria ter feito isso, quero dizer eu to indo resgatar a Kikyou, minha namorada, e to me agarrando com outra...

-É melhor andarmos mais rápido, se você não quer voltar. –diz ela.

-Não, espera, é melhor voltarmos quero dizer eu não sei o quanto pode nos afetar e mais, ela pode não estar lá não é? –pergunto.

-Bem isso é verdade... –ela realmente é muito linda...

-Então é melhor voltarmos. –digo.

-Você tem certeza? –sim eu posso não me controlar.

-Sim. Por que? –por que eu tive que perguntar?

-Você parece indeciso. –você também pareceria no meu lugar.

-Eu estou bem. –digo.

-Ta, vou fingir que acredito. –diz ela sorrindo.

Por que ela não pode parar de sorrir? Uma hora ela chora na outra ela ri, eu não entendo mais nada. E o pior é que ela fica mais bonita sorrindo e é horrível.

-Bem e agora? –pergunto quando entramos no prédio.

-Eu quero ver como o menino está. –diz ela. ela parece se importar mais com ele do que a própria irmã dele.

-Tudo bem, vamos. –digo indo com ela em direção ao elevador.

-Inuyasha, há quanto tempo ele está com você? –pergunta-me ela.

-Faz alguns dias. –digo.

-Nós temos que mudar de tática. – que?

-Que? –pergunto.

-Pra resgatar a sua namorada. –por que ela foi lembrar disso?

-É, mas vamos ficar calmos eu te deixei muito nervosa hoje não foi? –pergunto.

-Que? –pergunta-me ela.

-Na festa, me desculpe eu joguei tudo me cima de você quando você não tinha culpa de nada. Mas é que eu estava discutindo com ela e me senti muito mal. –digo.

-Pois não deveria, quero dizer, ela não te trata bem, ela não parece te amar. –que? como ela pode dizer isso?

-É claro que ela me ama ela só não sabe demonstrar. –digo.

-Inuyasha, ela não te ama, ela te trata como um animal. –diz ela irritada.

-Então se ela não me ama, quem me ama? –pergunto irritado.

-Eu...


	7. Chapter 7

Gomenasai pela demora, mas é que eu fiquei quase 2 semanas sem internet, é o que acontece quando seus pais fazem contas demais e não podem pagar o telefone, e perdi o animo para escrever u.u Mas bem agora aqui esta o cap. 7, que é dedicado a Babi, espero que gostem e comentem, onegai . Ja ne!

------------------------------------------------------

-Ahn? –eu ouvi direito?Ela me ama? Mesmo? Será?

-Eu não estou me sentindo bem. –sussurra ela pálida.

-Kagome... –droga e o pior é que eu não posso nem levá-la para casa, tem muita gente lá ainda, vou ter que levá-la para a minha casa.

-Inuyasha, o que houve? –pergunta-me Miroku assim que entro no meu apartamento.

-Ela desmaiou no elevador. –digo.

-Já fez respiração boca-boca? –pergunta ele.

-Cala a boca idiota. –digo irritado.

-Parece que não. Quer que eu faça? –pergunta ele.

-Quer morrer? –pergunto.

-Não... –diz ele.

-Miroku, quem chegou? –pergunta a amiga da Kagome.

-O Inuyasha, a Kagome desmaiou, ele levou ela pro quarto dele. –diz ele em tom malicioso.

-Eu ouvi isso Miroku! –grito.

-Inuyasha... –o que ele quer? Era só o que me faltava.

-O que é Sesshomaru? –pergunto.

-Não grita, idiota. –diz ele tranqüilamente.

-Se eu quiser eu... –eu ia dizer algo mais a cara dele era de muitos poucos amigos...- não grito.

-O que houve com ela? –pergunta ele.

-Nada, ela quis dormir no meu colo. –digo irritado.

-Escuta aqui moleque, pare de asneirar, por que eu não estou brincando. –diz ele.

-Ela desmaiou. –digo.

-Eu vou pegar algo pra ela, já venho. –que droga eu devia ter deixado ela no elevador.

-----------------------------

Onde eu estou? Eu me lembro de estar no elevador, falando com o Inuyasha, e depois tudo ficou preto, escuro, e agora eu estou aqui.

-Até que enfim a bela adormecida quis acordar. –Sango, o que ela está fazendo aqui?

-Sango-chan, o que houve? –pergunto.

-É o que eu esperava descobrir. –diz ela.

-Eu não lembro eu acho que eu desmaiei. –digo.

-Onde vocês foram? –pergunta-me ela.

-Nós estávamos na rua 5. –digo.

-Kagome, Narak disse que ia soltar um gás naquela rua. –é? Eu não percebi!

-E quais eram os efeitos dele? –pergunto.

-Ah, eles liberavam seus sentimentos, se você queria chorar, chorava feito um bebê...

-Isso explica muita coisa... mas por que ele usaria esse tipo de gás? –pergunto.

-Não sei, ele é doido. –diz ela.

-Percebe-se. Bem eu tenho que ir tomar um banho. –digo levantando-me.

-Por que não fica aqui? Eu trago as suas roupas. –diz ela.

-E arriscar que eles sintam o meu cheiro? Nem morta. Eu vou pra casa. –digo levantando-me.

-Por que teme tanto eles? –pergunta-me ela.

-Eu não temo a eles, e sim a mim. –digo.

-Kagome... –sussurra ela.

-Ei garota, onde pensa que vai? –pergunta-me Inuyasha.

-Não te interessa. –digo.

-Interessa sim. Diga, aonde você vai? –pergunta novamente.

-Pra casa, eu preciso de um banho. –digo.

-Aqui também tem chuveiro e eu não me arrisco deixar você sair. Você pode trazer as roupas dela não é? –pergunta ele a Sango.

-Sim eu já venho. –diz ela.

-Ei, quem você pensa que é? –pergunto.

-Seu amigo e estou preocupado com a sua saúde. –diz ele bravo.

-Inuyasha...

-Anda, você deve estar com fome não quer comer nada? –pergunta-me ele.

-Não, obrigada, eu não estou com fome. –digo sorrindo.

-O que foi? –pergunta-me ele.

-Nada. –digo.

-Diz o que foi. –pede-me ele.

-Você me lembrou um amigo. –digo.

-É? Quem? –você mesmo.

-Você não conhece. –digo.

-Ei Inuyasha, vamos jogar videogame? –eles só pensam nisso? Não crescem?

-Eu também quero! -digo.

-É? E quem te convidou? –pergunta Inuyasha.

-Eu por que? –pergunto.

-Ta bom. –diz ele.

-Ehhh eu fico com o controle 1! –grito indo pra sala.

-Não! –grita ele.

-Sim. –digo.

-O que houve? Que gritaria é essa? –pergunta Miroku.

-Nós vamos jogar videogame quer jogar também? –pergunto.

-E quem te deu autorização para convidá-lo? –pergunta Inuyasha.

-Ah fala sério é o Miroku. –digo sorrindo.

-Obrigado senhorita Kagome pelo menos alguém me ama... –diz ele me abraçando.

-Ah Miroku que is... PLAFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –grito dando-lhe um tapa muito forte, a minha mão doeu muito.

-Bem feito quis dar corda. –diz o inuyasha.

-Você é um idiota insensível. –digo chorando.

-Kagome, desculpa. –diz ele me abraçando.

-BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA!!!! –gritava Miroku, Sota e Sango.

-Ah, você quer beijar a minha mão Miroku, por que não disse antes? –pergunta Inuyasha.

-Não eu não disse. –diz ele morrendo de medo.

-Mas eu ouvi muito bem. –diz Inuyasha.

-Mas eu não disse... –coitado dele.

-Kagome sua roupa. –diz-me ela.

-Sango, e o meu perfume? Eu não vivo sem ele... –digo.

-A Eri quebrou o vidro na cabeça do namorado dela. – o que? o meu perfume? NÃO!

-E o que eu faço agora? –droga.

-Reza. –hahaha eu to ferrada.

-Bem, eu vou tomar banho.

---------------------------------------------

-Anda Inuyasha, vamos jogar videogame!!! Vamos, vamos, vamos, anda, anda!!!! –é só o Sota consegue ser mais irritante que o Miroku.

-Ta, nós já vamos espera um pouco. –digo.

-Não, vamos agora vai, por favor anda Inuyasha, anda. –pede-me ele.

-Tah, ok. –digo vencido.

Toc! Toc! - será que o Sesshomaru não viu que ela foi tomar banho ou ele é tão tarado quanto o Miroku e quer tomar banho com ela?

-Ela está tomando banho. –digo.

-Eu sei... –responde ele.

-Sabe é, então o que quer? Quer que ela te convide pra entrar? –pergunto.

-Só se você quiser apanhar, vai cuidar da sua vida! –diz ele como sempre de bom humor.

-Ta, calma, to indo, uh TPM... –digo saindo.

-Sesshy... –ui eu acho que eu vou ganhar um sobrinho. Que merda!

------------------------------------------

-Não entendi. –digo assim que o Sesshy me alcança um sabonete.

-Apenas pegue. –diz ele.

-Então ta né. –digo pegando o sabonete.

Por que ele me deu um sabonete de Sakuras? Não que eu não goste do cheiro de Sakuras, mas sei lá tipo eu não entendi. Bem, é melhor eu tomar um banho... ummm como eu precisava de um banho...cara, eu lembro da primeira vez que eu entrei aqui, foi quando eu briguei com a Kikyou, e logo depois eu fui pra Kyoto, sem nem sabe se iam ou não me aceitar, mas meus avós me aceitaram, me matricularam na escola, eu conheci a Sango, nos tornamos grandes amigas, mas nos envolvemos com pessoas erradas, eu consegui sair mas ela e o irmão dela Kohaku estavam envolvidos demais com o Narak, eu entrei para a policia, comecei a investigar sobre o Narak e agora eu estou aqui, dividindo um apartamento com aquelas que no passado foram minhas melhores amigas e podem me matar a qualquer momento e trabalhando ao lado do homem que eu amo sem ter coragem de dizer o que sinto. O que eu faço?

-Até que enfim saiu do banheiro, percebeu que não ia conseguir se livrar desse fedo... que cheiro é esse... –ele ta me cheirando? Por que? –Eu conheço esse cheiro, é de Sakura... –o meu cheiro é de Sakura? Isso explica por que Sesshomaru me deu um sabonete de Sakura.

-Sim é o cheiro do sabonete. –digo.

-Nós não temos sabonete com esse cheiro. –diz ele.

-Não, então o que é aquilo que ta no banheiro? –pergunto.

-Eu vou te mostrar...-disse ele indo ao banheiro. –EI! –bem, ele não quis acreditar em mim.

-Viu, o que você pensou que fosse? –pergunto.

-Nada, é só que seu cheiro me lembrou a... –alguém que o deixou muito triste.

-Inuyasha, você está bem? –pergunto indo em sua direção.

-Por favor, saia de perto de mim com esse cheiro. –pede-me ele empurrando-me.

-Por que? –pergunto.

-Por que eu posso confundir você com ela e fazer algo que você não iria gostar. –diz ele.

-Confundir-me com quem? –anda Inuyasha, o que você falar vai decidir o que eu faço a seguir.

-Com uma amiga muito querida. –diz ele.

-Ah, entendo. -é isso o que eu sempre serei, uma amiga muito querida e nada mais, ele nunca me verá como eu desejo.

-Por que? –pergunta-me ele.

-Não é que pelo jeito que você fala dela... –começo.

-Parece que você não a quer só como amiga. –diz Miroku.

-E é tão linda um amor entre amigos, afinal quem te conhece melhor do que o seu amigo? -pergunta Sango.

-O irmão do seu amigo quando você descobre que está apaixonada pelo seu amigo, afinal, quem conhece melhor a pessoa do que o próprio irmão? –pergunta Sesshy me abraçando.

-Sesshy... –sussurro, ele sabe mais do que o Inu, sobre mim.

-Que tal comermos alguma coisa? –pergunta Sesshy.

-Você ta bem? –pergunta Inuyasha.

-Sim por que? –pergunta Sesshy.

-Por que você está agindo como uma pessoa normal. –diz Inu.

-É que diferente de você, eu sou uma pessoa normal. –diz ele.

-Eu também sou normal. –diz ele fazendo birra. –mais do que você eu até tenho uma namorada.

-Você chama aquilo de namorada? Eu chamo de bruxa. –diz ele ainda me abraçando.

-Bem pelo menos eu tenho uma. –diz Inuyasha.

-É mas eu prefiro não ter namorada do que ter aquela coisa no meu pé. –diz Sesshy assustadoramente tranqüilo.

-Não fala assim dela. –diz Inu irritado.

-E a pizza, onde vamos comer? –pergunto.

-Pizza? –pergunta inuyasha.

-É, a pizza aquela que fomos comprar. –digo.

-Ah, na casa do Miroku. –diz Sesshy, o Inu ainda não se tocou. Que idiota.

-Mas a casa do... –começa ele.

-Você vem conosco Sango-san? –pergunta Miroku.

-Não, Houshi, eu vou ficar aqui. –diz ela.

-Houshi? Eu tenho cara de houshi? –pergunta ele.

-Na verdade sim um houshi hentai. –digo sorrindo.

-Nós não vamos comer pizza? –pergunta Sesshy.

-Sesshy... –sussurro.

-O que? –pergunta-me ele sorrindo? SORRINDO?!?


	8. Chapter 8

Gomen pela demora, mas eu vou postar 2 caps, como pedido de desculpa. E eles são dedicados a Babi, que também merece os créditos desta fic, afinal ela me ajuda quando eu to sem idéia. .

------------------------------------

-Ah, sim... –eu estou envergonhada? Por que? bem quero dizer por que eu ficaria envergonhada em uma situação como essas? Só tem o Sesshy me olhando com um olhar tão... KAGOME!!!!! É o Sesshy, o irmão do Inuyasha, o lindo irmão do Inuyasha por sinal...

-Você está bem? –pergunta-me ele.

-Sim estou. –digo sorrindo.

---------------------------

-Espera, nós não íamos na casa do Miroku comer pizza? –pergunto, agora é que eu não entendo mais nada, o que diabos estamos fazendo aqui no departamento de policia?

-Não, era só uma desculpa. –diz Kagome. Desculpa? Pra que?

-Por que? –pergunto.

-Baka, não percebeu que o nosso prédio não é seguro? Nunca passou pela sua cabeça por que nunca falamos de assuntos de trabalho em casa? –pergunta Sesshomaru.

-Agora que você disse... –é verdade ele nunca me deixa fala de trabalho em casa.

-Besta. –diz ele.

-Eu não sou besta. –digo.

-Ah, não minha irmã que é.- diz Kagome, ela tem irmã?

-Não sei, sendo sua irmã. –digo, mas eu tenho a sensação de que vou me arrepender.

-Bem, isso não vem ao caso, a questão é que devemos salvar a tua namorada. –diz ela.

-Nós precisamos saber exatamente onde ela está. –digo.

-É verdade, afinal da ultima vez, Narak liberou um gás que afetou a gente. –por que ela foi dizer isso?

-Afetou é? Como? –pergunta Miroku.

-Ah, bem, isso não vem ao caso. O importante é que estamos bem. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Bem, eu vou ver o que consigo. –diz ele.

-E vocês, podem ir treinar. –diz Sesshomaru.

-Agora? –pergunta ela manhosa.

-Não, ontem. –diz ele.

-Ah, ta bom. –diz ela. –Vamos? -pergunta-me ela.

-É, fazer o que? –digo indo em direção a sala de treinamentos.

-Sugoi! –exclama ela ao entrar na sala.

-Pensei que estaria acostumada ou não tem uma sala como essas em Kyoto? -pergunto.

-Tem, mas não é tão sofisticada assim quero dizer, veja só isso! –diz ela indo para perto da maquina de simulações. –Sugoi, isso é demais, é de ultima geração.

-O que foi vocês não tem uma dessas em Kyoto?? –pergunto.

-Não, nós quando treinamos lutamos entre nós. –diz ela.

-Bem, mas aqui nós usamos esta maquina para que ela calcule os nossos pontos fracos e nos ataque diretamente nele, e também aperfeiçoamos diversos pontos seja de defesa, agilidade, ataque... enfim ela nos ajuda a aperfeiçoarmos as nossas habilidades. –digo.

-É realmente incrível. –diz ela.

-Eu vou te mostrar. –digo enquanto ponho uns dados na maquina. –Fique olhando.

-----------------------------------------

Isso é demais, eu adorei esse lugar, quero dizer, em Kyoto o chefe decidiu que devemos lutar com pessoas de verdade na hora dos treinos e não com coisas irreais, mas eu acho que seria melhor mesmo usar simulador de batalhas, é melhor para treinar.

-E então quer tentar? –pergunta-me ele.

-É claro! –digo sorrindo.

-Então venha. -diz ele estendendo-me a mão. Por que estender a mão, bem é melhor não discutir.

-Claro. -digo.

-Vamos ver o quanto você é boa. -diz ele ligando o aprelho. -Pode ir, é a sua vez.

-Ta, o que eu faço? -pergunto.

-Simplesmente siga seus instintos. -diz-me ele indo para fora da area onde se passaria a simulação.

-Hai. -digo. De repente o local se enche de árvores, sim estou em uma floresta, mas ela é tão familiar.

Logo começaram a surgir flechas em minha direção, apesar de não estar preparada concentro-me e crio um escudo, porém a luta não se ganha apenas com defesa, eu preciso atacar, mas eu não tenho nem uma arma.

-Inuyasha... -chamo-o.

-Nós não temos armas disponiveis. -Ah, era só o que me faltava.

-Era só o que me faltava.-vamos, concentre-se Kagome, você é quase uma sacerdotiza.

-----------------------------------

Quero ver como ela vai se virar agora sem suas flechas, como eu to sendo mau com ela, ela só quer ajudar não é? É melhor eu... espera, o que é isso? Ela materializou um arco e flechas, isso é impossivel, bem não se ela for uma sacerdotisa e esse cheiro de sakuras que impregina o local, me fazendo pensar que ela é a K-chan, já era dificil quando elas tinham apenas o mesmo nome e agora esse cheiro. Ela esta indo muito bem, a simulação está quase acabando.

-Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho por que está fedendo. -digo assim que ela sai da simulação.

-Acha mesmo que eu estou fedendo? -pergunta-me ela aproximando-se.

-A..acho. -droga não convenci a mim proprio que fará a ela, que continua se aproximando.

-Sabe o que eu acho... -diz ela aproximando-se.

-Não e não quero saber. -digo.

-Que você quer me beijar e que não acha que eu estou fedendo, ao contrario. -ela está tão próxima que eu posso sentir sua respiração, e esse heiro de sakura tão forte, tão perto, droga, Inuyasha, controle-se... -E então Inuyasha? Um gato comeu sua lingua? -pergunta ela passando as mãos pelo meu pescoço almenando ainda mais a minha vontade de beijá-la. -E então Inuyasha? -sua voz está sedutora, ela esta brincando comigo. Eu vou mostrar que com Inuyasha Missaragi ninguém brinca, passo meus braços por sua cintura puxando-na para mais perto se isso for possivel, e tomo seus lábios de maneira possessiva. No começo ela ficou assustada, mas logo deixou-se envolver, e era justamente o que eu queria para poder afastar-me mas eu não consegui, o beijo se tornou mais calmo, mas não menos exigente e se uma vez pensei que eu a dominava agora eu vejo que ela é que tinha as rédeas...

-Ka...go...me... -tenho que admitir que essa garota me deixa louco, ela revolucionou a minha vida.

-É melhor nós irmos. -diz ela sorrindo.

-Não mesmo. -digo segurando-lhe o braço.

-Que? -pergunta ela.

-Você não vai me deixar assim. -digo puxando-lhe para beijar esses labios carnudos que ela tem. -Queria tanto ter te conhecido antes. -digo.

-Como? -pergunta-me ela.

-Se eu tivesse te conhecido antes, hoje VOCÊ seria a minha namorada. -digo.

-Eu posso não ser agora, mas quem sabe no futuro. -diz ela.

-É bonequinha, mas a Kikyou está morrendo, eu prometi a mãe dela que a faria feliz até o dia de sua morte. -digo tirando-lhe uma mecha de sua face.

-Sabe Inuyasha, pensei que você fosse mais inteligente. Essa sua namorada, não está doente, e mesmo se tivesse ela não te trataria assim. Você não é o cachorro dela a menos é claro, que queira ser. -diz ela indo embora.

---------------------------------

_**Me basta verme en tu mirada y escuchar tu voz**_

_**para tocar el cielo a traves de tanto amor**_

_**me basta tu calido abrazo al atardecer**_

_**para sentirme viva del cabello hasta los pies**_

_(Basta apenas me ver em seus olhos e ouvir a sua voz_

_para chegar ao céu através deste amor_

_basta o seu abraço forte ao entardecer_

_para me sentir viva do cabelo até o pés)_

Por que tem que tocar logo essa música? Logo agora... Inu-ya-sha. Por que você não vê que a minha mãe e a minha irmã estão te enganando?

-Miroku, muda de rádio, por favor, -peço.

-Por que senhorita Kagome? -pergunta-me ele.

-Simplesmente por que eu não consigo pensar com essa musica. -digo.

-Bem se você diz. -ufa.

-Então, o que consegiu? -pergunto.

-Nada. -diz ele. -Errr... senhorita Kagome, posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Ja fez não é Miroku? -pergunto.

-Por que seu boca está inchada? -que?

-Deixa de asneiras Miroku. -digo. -Eu com a boca inchada, por que estaria?

-Não sei, a boca é sua.

PLAFT!

-Ai, senhorita Kagome, eu só disse a verdade. -diz ele.

-Pois não diga, não tenho que ouvi-la. -digo sindo do estabelecimento.

Eu preciso ir ao templo, eu preciso ir a goshinboku para poder analizar tudo o que esta acontecendo, eu queria saber o que Narak deseja com a Kikyou, e saber se a vida do meu irmão corre perigo por causa disso? É estranho voltar a este lugar, o lugar onde passei 16 anos da minha vida, a minha casa, o lugar onde supostamente eu deveria ser feliz, o lugar onde eu não fui feliz mas ainda assim sou ligada a esse lugar, me sinto tão ligada a este local que é como se eu ainda morasse aqui, conheço cada parte deste templo qeu posso caminhar por ele de olhos fechados.

-Kagome nós precisamos conversar. -como ele sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Inu-ya-sha? -o que ele quer? -Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? -pergunto.

-Eu segui o seu cheiro. -diz-me ele.

-Meu cheiro... -sussurro.

-Sim, o seu cheiro. -diz ele sério, será que ele me reconheceu.

-E sobre o que você quer falar? -pergunto.

-Aqui não, venha siga-me. -diz-me ele indo em direção ao goshinboku. -Foi mesmo uma coincidência você estar aqui, eu adoro vir aqui para pensar.

-É? -pergunto.

-Sabe Kagome, desde que você chegou eu tenho vindo muito aqui. -diz ele.

-É? E pra que? -pergunto.

-Para tentar pensar em algo... -diz ele. -que não seja você.

-Como?


	9. Chapter 9

-O que você ouviu. -diz o jovem com a maior naturalidade possível, enquanto a jovem olhava-no assustada.

-Não, eu acho que eu não ouvi direito, poderia repetir? -pergunta ela um pouco transtornada o que não passou despercebido ao jovem.

-Eu quero dizer que sempre que eu te vejo te comparo com a irmã da Kikyou, e isso me faz pensar cada vez mais nela e cada vez mais em você e eu não sei porque. -diz o jovem inconscientemente aproximando-se dela que mesmo percebendo que ele se aproximava desejava ouvir tudo o que ele tinha para lhe dizer. - Tem algo em você não sei, esse seu jeito é como se estivesse sempre brincando, provocando e eu não aceito ser provocado. - a cada palavra que ele dizia aproximava-se mais dela, era inevitável, como se houvesse um imã puxando-os.

-E agora, eu estou te provocando? -pergunta a jovem num sussurro, estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir a respiração do outro, ela sabia que o estava provocando, não só a ele como a si própria, porém não era mais uma menina indefesa, e quem sabe nunca fora, talvez apenas tenha deixado que os outros pensem que ela é indefesa quando na verdade é muito forte ou será o contrario?

-Você sabe a resposta. -diz ele num fio de voz. Estavam tão próximos que seus lábios quase se tocavam a jovem percebendo a proximidade entre eles afasta-se um pouco, porém o jovem a puxa pelo braço fazendo com que a mínima distancia entre eles termine e mais uma vez a jovem sentiu-se desorientada, sem saber o que fazer, sua mente gritava-lhe para sair dali enquanto seu coração gritava-lhe o contrario. Kagome fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelo momento, porém caiu em si e viu que se deixasse se envolver novamente se machucaria então ela simplesmente afastou dele de maneira suave deixando-o surpreendido, e com um leve sorriso afasta-se dele.

O hanyou apenas observou-a afastar-se dele para logo em seguida levar a mão aos lábios, se o que essa garota queria era mexer com ele, tinha que admitir que ela conseguiu, mas ele também jogaria, se ela queria se divertir escolheu a pessoa errada.

A jovem desceu as escadarias do templo sem ao menos olhar para trás tinha medo de não resistir e voltar de encontro ao belo híbrido que ficara para trás, o que seria inadmissível, tinha jurado a si mesma que não correria atrás dele, mas faria ele correr atrás dela, o que já estava acontecendo de certa forma. Agora só tinha que descobrir como não se envolver a ponto de sair tão ferida quanto da outra vez.

-Onde você estava? -pergunta-lhe Sesshomaru assim que ela volta ao departamento de polícia.

-Eu sai para pensar. -diz ela.

-Kagome, se você realmente deseja prender Narak deve ter mais responsabilidade. -a jovem não percebeu o olhar carinhoso que ele lhe transmitia por estar brava pelo fato dele ter insinuado que ela era uma irresponsável, porém ele a olhava com tanta ternura, um olhar que só era destinado a ela a amiga que nunca o veria como mais que isso por amar o seu irmão, porém ele lutaria pelo seu amor.

-Sesshomaru, não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança. -diz ela brava, e fica mais brava ainda ao ouvir a gargalhada dele, somente ela para fazê-lo rir dessa maneira, todos os que estavam presentes no andar se assustaram, pois nunca viram o chefe rir tão descontraídamente como agora, não sabiam se ficavam felizes ou se temiam essa alegria toda.

Miroku que assistia a cena em silêncio não sabia o que pensar, ou melhor, sabia que se suas suspeitas estivessem certas Kagome seria mais um motivo para as desavenças entre os irmãos Missaragi uma vez que ao seu ver embora não admitisse Inuyasha estava apaixonado por ela e Sesshomaru não o escondia de ninguém.

-Se você parar de agir como criança eu paro de te tratar como uma. -responde ele provocando-na.

-Eu não sou uma criança. - diz ela aproximando-se dele irritada que não passou despercebido a Sesshomaru, que precisou de um esforço muito grande para não agarrá-la e beijá-la como a muito desejava. Miroku percebendo o conflito do chefe intrometeu-se no meio.

-Errr Senhorita Kagome. Que bom que voltou. -diz ele.

-Ai Miroku, do jeito que fala parece que eu fiquei longe por anos. -diz a jovem sorrindo.

-É que quando uma mulher linda como a senhorita fica longe nem que seja um minuto parece uma eternidade. -diz o jovem aproximando-se perigosamente dela.

-Ah que isso Miroku, você esta exagerando. -diz a jovem sorrindo afastando-se dele, pois sabia que ele não era como Inuyasha ou Sesshomaru, ou era?...

-Miroku diga-nos o que conseguiu. -pede Sesshomaru quase ordenando.

-Sim, claro, sigam-me, por favor. -pede ele.

-Hei, onde pensam que vão sem mim? -pergunta o belo hanyou de cabelos prateados.

-A lugar nem um apenas iremos ver as informações que o Miroku conseguiu. -diz a jovem de olhos verdes.

-Ah, e por que não me esperaram? -pergunta ele.

-Por que simplesmente não sabíamos que você chegaria logo. -diz o humano.

-E ai, vamos ou não? -pergunta a jovem.

-Ah, sim, vamos. -diz o humano.

Assim que puseram os pés na sala o clima entre eles mudou, Sesshomaru ficou mais sério, se isso for possível, Kagome sentia que cada dia que passava ela estava mais perto de ficar cara a cara com o impostor, e sua intuição nunca falhara, sempre fora muito intuitiva, mas mesmo assim estava muito apreensiva, o que não passou despercebido aos irmãos Missaragi que perceberam a atenção que ela dava a tudo que Miroku falava, como se buscasse algum erro ou decorar o que ele falava.

-Algum problema senhorita Kagome? -pergunta Miroku.

-Sim quero dizer, você disse que essas são os possíveis locais onde Narak está não é? -pergunta ela.

-Feh, acho que alguém tem que lavar as orelhas. -diz o meio-youkai.

-Não Inuyasha, hoje não é dia de você tomar banho. -diz a garota irritada.

-Não comecem. -diz o chefe deles.

-Até parece que se amam... -sussurra Miroku.

-O que você disse? -pergunta o meio-youkai.

-Eu? Disse? O quê? Eu disse algo? -pergunta Miroku.

-Não, fui eu. -diz o hanyou.

-Bem, Miroku, eu não sei se Narak está mesmo nestes locais. -diz a jovem ignorando a briga entre os dois.

-Como assim? -pergunta Miroku.

-Não sei, intuição. -diz ela.

-Ah claro como a da rua 5. -diz o hanyou.

-Afinal o que diabos ocorreu nessa rua? -pergunta o humano curioso.

-Que rua? -pergunta a jovem.

-Ah, esquece. -diz ele. -Bem foi o que eu achei agora vocês decidam-se.

-Bem eu tenho uma missão especial para vocês. -diz Sesshomaru. -E para tanto precisarei supervisioná-los de perto por isso arrumem suas coisas e preparem-se porque sairemos amanhã de viajem. Levem roupas de acordo com a estação. -diz ele indo embora.

-Boiei. -diz a jovem.

-Idem. -diz o irmão dele.

-Bem, é melhor não desobedecermos. -diz Miroku.

Ainda assustados com a atitude do chefe eles saem do departamento e vão para suas respectivas casas, com exceção de Miroku que esta morando com Inuyasha, Sesshomaru e Sota. Ao chegar em casa Kagome percebe que realmente sua querida amiga quebrara seu vidro de perfume, ou seja, sua prioridade era adquirir um vidro novo de perfume, não poderia ficar perto de Inuyasha sem perfume ou ele desconfiaria.

-O que houve Kagome? -pergunta Eri ao vê-la arrumando as malas.

-Ahn?Ah, eu vou ter que viajar por uns dias, só isso. -diz ela sem jeito, nunca lhe agradou mentir as suas amigas, mas era isso ou morrer, e ela ainda não pode morrer, tem muito a fazer.

-Ah, e você vai quando? -pergunta ela.

-Ah, hoje ou amanhã eu tenho que esperar para saber onde fica o terreno, em que parte da cidade onde se encontra o terreno. -diz a jovem enquanto arrumava as malas.

-Bem, então boa sorte. -diz-lhe sua amiga abraçando-lhe.

Inuyasha chegou ao apartamento respirando com dificuldades, Kagome viera com eles uma vez que iam para o mesmo lugar, o elevador estava com o cheiro do sabonete o que o fez ir para a Lua com aquele cheiro, estava louco para sair dali e se ver livre desse cheiro que tanto amava, mas ao entrar em casa arrependera-se, pois a casa estava com o cheiro dela, na sala, no banheiro.

-Inuyasha você está bem? -pergunta Miroku.

-Feh, que te importa? -pergunta o hanyou mal-humorado.

-Coma torta. -diz Miroku.

-Você quer morrer não é? -pergunta o hanyou.

-Hein? Morrer eu? -pergunta Miroku com medo.

-Feh, Miroku, se tu tem amor pela tua vida, cale-se! -diz o Hanyou bravo.

--------------------------------

O que o Sesshy está tramando eu não entendo, realmente não entendo e mais eu tenho certeza que o Narak não está onde o Miroku disse, é obvio demais, quero dizer, ninguém procurou lá, por isso certamente é o primeiro lugar que ele não pensaria, mas e onde há muitos policiais? Afinal trata-se de Narak e o que ele quer é sempre nos testar, eu não sei, eu acho que ele esta brincando conosco, o que ele quer afinal? Narak quem afinal é você e o que quer?

-Posso ajudá-la? -pergunta-me a atendente.

-Ah sim, por favor, eu preciso deste perfume. -digo dando-lhe a caixa do mesmo, eu nunca fui boa em saber nome de perfume, quantas vezes já comprei perfume errado.

-Ah, sim nós temos de 50 ml que sai por 35 yens, 100ml por 65 yens, 150 ml por 100 yens -ai, que roubo.

-Bem, eu vou levar o de 150ml. -digo.

-Deseja mais alguma coisa? -pergunta-me ela.

-Não obrigada. -digo.

-Deseja pagar como? -pergunta-me ela.

-------------------------------------------

Ah, não sabia que esse banho ia me ajudar tanto, senão já teria tomado há muito uma ducha bem gelada. Droga, não consigo para de pensar naquela garota, no seu jeito... Afinal quem é ela? O que faz com que ela me atraia tanto?

-Hei, tem mais gente que quer tomar banho. -droga aqui estou eu novamente pensando na Enoki.

-Já to saindo. -digo enquanto me visto e saio do banheiro indo para a sala ainda secando os cabelos com a toalha.

-Bah, antes tarde do que nunca. -diz Miroku.

-Feh, pra que a pressa toda? -pergunto.

-Eu vou sair com uma gatinha. -diz ele.

-Com uma burrinha? -pergunto.

-É vai rindo ao menos ela não me trata como um burro de carga. -diz ele fechando a porta. - Se bem que burro não tem chifre.

-Miroku considera-te um homem morto. -digo indo para sala.

-Por que não esquece a Kikyou e fica com a Enoki? Ela é mais viva, mais gata, mais gostosa sabe né é o tipo de mulher que todo homem quer... ei calma... -o sangue me subiu a cabeça e quando dei por mim já estava quase matando o Miroku. -...Eu não sabia que vocês tinham algo, para esta me machucando...

-Nós não temos nada, mas as suas bobagens estão me irritando. -digo.

-Tah eu não faço mais... eu juro. -diz ele com medo.

-Espero mesmo. -digo virando as costas para ir embora.

---------------------------------------

-Ai K-chan você acha que eu devo ir? -pergunta-me sango pela milésima vez.

-Sim Sango-chan, acho, vai se divertir. -digo sorrindo.

-Ah, mas sei lá ele disse que a irmã dele e um amigo dela iam também e se ela não for com a minha cara? -pergunta-me ela nervosa.

-Ai, bem ela não vai ter ido com a sua cara e nem vai poder fazer algo a você por que você é uma pessoa legal. -digo.

-Ainda não sei como você pode dizer isso. -diz-me ela.

-Com a boca Sango-chan, com a boca. -digo sorrindo. -Agora vá se arrumar.

-Mas você vai ficar sozinha. -diz ela.

-Ai Sango fala sério eu não tenho medo de escuro... -digo.

-Ah, é mesmo. -diz ela.

-...não muito pouco. -ela me olha assustada. -É brincadeira, anda vai se arrumar. -digo sorrindo.

-Hei, por que não vai lá com os guris? -pergunta-me ela.

-Guris? -pergunto.

-Ah, você sabe o Miroku, o Inuyasha... -diz ela. -É melhor do que ficar sozinha.

-Eu vou ver. -digo indo pra sala.

------------------------------------------------

-Sei lá você pode chamar as meninas e fazer uma suruba. -eu vou matar esse garoto eu juro. -Ou não, chama só a Kagome, ah não, mas o Sota ta ai, bem espera ele dormir, ah, mas ai tem o Sesshomaru, a sei lá da sonífero pro pirralho.

-Miroku, vai embora duma vez. -digo "carinhosamente".

-Também te amo, tchau. -diz ele praticamente correndo.

E agora o que eu faço? Eu preciso pensar em alguma coisa...

Trim! Trim!

Feh, não to com a menor vontade de atender ao telefone, mas fazer o que pode ser o chato do meu irmão.

-Alô! -digo. -Alô?!? Tah e ai engraçadinho vai falar ou não qual é?

Tutututuututututututututututututu

-----------------------------------

_-Alô?!? Tah e ai engraçadinho vai falar ou não qual é?_ - o que deu em mim? Por que eu liguei pra lá? Eu queria tanto assim ouvir a voz dele? Por que simplesmente eu não fui lá? Assim já via o meu irmão também? Sota será que ele ainda está lá? Eu vou lá, vou ver se o meu irmão está lá.

--------------------------------

A jovem pos um "pouco" de perfume e ao apartamento ao lado, desejava muito ver seu irmão, precisava saber que ele estava bem, e falar com ele quem sabe até dizer que era sua irmã, ou não? Era irmão dela droga, ela tem todo o direito de falar com ele não tem? De estar ao lado dele e dizer a ele o quanto ela gosta dele.

DlinDlon.

-Você, o que quer? -pergunta-me Inuyasha como sempre educado.

-O que eu quero? Nada apenas falar com o menino que está com vocês, será que dá? -pergunto entrando.

-Mas e se eu não quiser que você entre na minha casa? -pergunta-me ele.

-Você realmente não quer? -pergunto.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap dedicado a Babiiii

* * *

"Kami eu ainda vou ficar louco, essa garota ainda vai me deixar louco, mas e se eu deixá-la louca?" pensava o jovem sem saber o que responder.

-Por que quer tanto entrar na minha casa? -pergunta ele ao fim aproximando-se dela.

-Por que eu quero ver o menino, eu simpatizei com ele. -diz ela temerosa.

-É, mas sabe o que eu acho... -começa o jovem aproximando-se mais ainda dela com um olhar sedutor.

-Não se eu fosse adivinha não estaria aqui. -diz ela.

-Acho não, tenho certeza que você usou o menino como desculpa, você quer é me ver, por que eu sou irresistivel. -diz o hanyou.

-Você irresistivel? Ah sim e eu sou a sacerdotisa Midoriko. -diz a jovem em tom de deboche.

-É um prazer conhecê-la sacerdotisa. -diz o hanyou debochado aproximando-se dela mais ainda e agarrando-na pela cintura.

-O prazer é todo meu Inuyasha Missaragi. -diz ela sorrindo e entrando no jogo.

-Kagome... -sussurra ele de repente fazendo-na ficar sem reação.

-Inu... -ela começou a tremer sob os braços dele.

-INUYASHA!!!!!!! -grita o menino e logo em seguida ouve-se barulho de algo quebrando. Imediatamente os dois correm para o local de onde viera o grito. O menino quebrara o copo e estava juntando os cacos de vidro. -AIIIIIIIIIII! -exclama ele ao cortar-se em um caco de vidro.

-Sota!! -a jovem corre até ele e tira-o de onde estava levando-o para a sala. -Ei, junta esses cacos de vidro enquanto eu faço um curativo nele. -diz ela "nem um pouco" autoritária.

-Acha que eu sou o que? Seu empregado? -pergunta o hanyou.

-Não, acho que é meu amigo. -ele fica quieto ao ouvir tal comentário e põe-se a juntar as coisas.

A jovem senta o menino no sofá e vai ao banheiro do corredor procurar pelo kit de primeiros socorros, como não o encontrou entrou no quarto do hanyou esperando que la houvesse algo. Ao entrar no mesmo teve uma surpresa ao ver uma foto sua, ou melhor, de Kagome Higurashi na cabeceira da cama do mesmo, uma foto da qual ela nem se quer lembrava, fora no seu aniversário de 16 anos alguns meses antes de mudar de cidade. A jovem ia entrar em transe quando lembra-se de seu irmão e vai até a gaveta pega o kit de primeiro socorros e vai para a sala.

-Vai arder só um pouquinho. -diz ela carinhosamente.

-Aiii... -diz o menino antes mesmo dela começar a passar o remédio.

-Anda Sota, eu sei que você é forte, eu ainda nem comecei anda mostre-me o valente Sota Higurashi. -o menino olha assustado para ela mas depois sorri.

-Mas eu não sou forte onee-chan, você sabe. -diz ele. A jovem olha para o lado assustada, procurando pelo hanyou, mas ele não estava por perto e o menino falara baixo.

-Sota não, o Inu não pode saber. -diz ela.

-Por que? -pergunta ele.

-Por que eu não quero. -diz ela.

-Mas... -começa o menino.

-Não. -diz ela.

-Ei, o que está acontecendo por que está gritando com ele? -pergunta o hanyou.

-Eu não estou gritando com ele. -diz ela.

-Como não? Como não? -pergunta ele irritado.

-Ela não estava gritando comigo. -diz o menino.

-Sota, ela não é tua irmã, ela não tem o direito de gritar com você.

-Mas Inuyasha eu já disse ela não tava gritando comigo. -diz o menino.

-O que agora vai tentar convencê-lo de que ele estava errado e você certo? -pergunta ela.

-Não, esquece se ele diz que não gritou quem sou eu para dizer o contrário? -diz ele sentando-se no sofá e ligando a televisão.

-Agora, tome mais cuidado. -diz ela com carinho assim que termina o curativo.

-Anham. -diz o menino indo para o quarto.

-Tah, você não vai atrás dele? Afinal você veio vê-lo. -diz o hanyou.

-O que foi Inuyasha, está com ciúmes de um menino de 11 anos? Não se preocupa, eu não gosto de crianças. -diz ela olhando-no de maneira sensual.

-Que bom... -ao perceber o que dissera ele desvia o olhar dela para a teve buscando algo interessante para ver mas apenas encontrando a tela escura da mesma. -.. quero dizer, se você tentasse algo eu seria obrigado a te matar pois ele está sob os meus cuidados e você estaria sendo um mal exemplo pra ele, o que seria uma pena porque você é minha parceira, e deixaria de ser e eu teria que responder a processos por isso e ai...

-Inuyasha eu não vou e nem quero fazer nada. -ele olha aliviado pra ela. -Ao menos não com ele.

-O... o... que quer dizer? -pergunta ele assustado com o jeito que ela o olhava, mas não ia mostrar pois teria perdido a batalha.

-Ora Inuyasha, você sabe eu não sou nenhuma menina de 16 anos que sonha com um príncipe encantado ou com o amor do melhor amigo, eu quero algo mais concreto, quem sabe alguém...

-Você disse o amor do melhor amigo? -pergunta ele interrompendo-na.

-Que? -pergunta ela.

-Você disse que meninas de 16 anos se apaixonam pelo melhor amigo. -diz ele.

-Talvez, aconteceu com umas amigas que eu tive. -diz ela.

-É? Mas você falou com tanta convicção que eu pensei que você tivesse se apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo. -diz ele aproximando-se dela com olhar sedutor. -Sabe... -começa ele inspirando o ar. -Você fica melhor sem tanto perfume.

-É, mas eu gosto do meu perfume. -diz ela tentando parecer tranqüila. -Onde está o Sota? -desconversa ela.

-Está dormindo. -diz ele.

-Ahn? Já? -pergunta ela.

-Sim, por que?-pergunta ele.

-Não por nada. Você tah com sono, por que se tiver eu posso ir embora. -diz ela.

-Não eu não estou com sono. -diz ele.

-Por que não saímos? Tem uma boate aqui perto onde eu fui com os meus amigos, por que não vamos lá? -pergunta ela.

-Tah, pode ser eu to de bobeira mesmo.

-Tah, então eu vou me arrumar e daqui apouco você passa lá em casa, tah? -pergunta ela.

-Tah. -responde ele.

-----------------------------

A jovem chagou em casa, tirou as lentes de contato dos olhos, despiu-se e foi direto para o chuveiro, estava sozinha não tinha que se preocupar por andar só de toalha pela casa. A jovem demorou-se no banho tinha que organizar seus pensamentos. Ao sair do Box depara-se com o espelho que há no banheiro e fica encarando o seu reflexo comparando intimamente a menina que fora com a pessoa que é.

"_Dlin Dlon! -A jovem enrola-se na toalha e vai atender a campainha. _

_-Kagome... eu pensei que já... -ele estava embaraçado, mas de repente pára para olhá-la -Seus olhos, estão azuis...e esse cheiro... -ele entra no apartamento fechando a porta logo em seguida. A jovem ia dizer algo, porém nota o cheiro de álcool que vinha dele,novamente estava bêbado._

_-Inuyasha... -sussurra ela quando ele se aproxima dela._

_-Kagome Higurashi... Kagome Enoki... mesmo nome, olhos e cheiro... -ele abraça-a de maneira que o cheiro de álcool que vem dele deixe-na confusa._

_-Eu não sei do que esta falando... -diz ela._

_-Vocês se parecem tanto que eu poderia dizer que são a mesma pessoa. -sussurra ele. -E isso explicara porque me deixa tão maluco._

_-Inuyasha, o que você quer dizer, eu realmente não estou te entendendo, por favor, seja mais claro. -pede ela._

_-Kagome eu estou te confundindo com a mulher que eu amo, mas não só isso, eu estou amando você. -afirma ele olhando-na com ternura_

_-Está me comparando a Kikyou? -pergunta ela fazendo-o gargalhar._

_-Claro que não, eu não amo a Kikyou, por mim ela podia ficar para sempre com o Naraku, mas a mulher que eu amo que é a irmã dela Kagome Higurashi ficaria triste._

_-Você ama a irmã da sua namorada? -pergunta ela feliz._

_-Sim, mas eu também me apaixonei por você e não entendo o que sinto._

_-E se eu dissesse que não te amo? -pergunta ela._

_-Eu diria que está mentindo por que teus olhos dizem o contrário. -diz ele._

_-E quem você "ama" mais?-pergunta ela._

_-As duas. A primeira vez que eu a vi ela tinha uns seis anos, estava com o pai, era o primeiro dia da aula dela, parecia uma boneca, um anjo, mas não alguém real, nunca tive chance de falar com ela até que quando eu tinha uns 11 ou 12 anos houve um incêndio na nossa escola e ela se perdeu da turma, então eu a ajudei a sair da escola e fomos para a pracinha que ficava na frente, ela não me tratou diferente por eu ser um hanyou, então eu não tive por que me proteger dela, por isso não criei nenhuma barreira, nos tornamos amigos, nos apoiamos mutuamente, primeiro quando seu pai morreu, pouco tempo após nos conhecermos e depois quando o meu pai morreu e eu tive que morar com o meu meio-irmão. Eu sempre gostei dela, mas nunca tive coragem de dizer, eu lembro que quando ela fez 15 anos eu lhe dei um beijo, mas no dia seguinte agi como se nada tivesse acontecido. E ela foi embora chateada comigo por que eu disse coisas das quais me arrependo, eu sei que se ela tivesse algo com o meu irmão eu seria o primeiro a saber. -a jovem estava sem reação tudo aquilo que sonhara ouvir desde os seus 8 anos de idade, estava ouvindo agora._

_-Inuyasha... -sussurra ela sem palavras._

_-E você Enoki quando se apresentou e disse se chamar Kagome me fez associá-la a K-chan, mas vocês são diferentes, porém tem algo não sei, talvez seja essa simplicidade, vocês se vestem diferente, agem diferente são diferentes em tudo, mas ainda assim eu me encantei da mesma maneira e eu realmente não sei por que. Você é mais madura, mais feminina, mais sensual, você sabe como e quando provocar, mas nem por isso é menos doce, e frágil. Você procura sempre a precisão dos fatos e não tem medo de dizer o que pensa._

_-Inuyasha, eu não era assim. Agora é a minha vez. -diz ela._

_-Como? -pergunta ele assustado._

_-Eu ouvi a tudo o que disseste agora eu vou falar._

_-Kagome... -começa ele._

_-Inuyasha deixe-me falar, eu preciso._

_-Está bem. -diz ele._

_-Lembra quando eu disse que não era uma menina de 16 anos..._

_-Sim o que tem? -pergunta ele._

_-... e que não podia mais esperar pelo amor do melhor amigo?_

_-Sim, mas você disse que..._

_-Eu menti. Eu era apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo acho que desde que o conheci fiquei encantada com ele o jeito doce dele me xingar e de estar sempre ali para de bater, digo pra me estender a mão quando eu precisava._

_-Nossa que amigo._

_-Não, você não entende Inuyasha? Compartilhávamos nossos melhores momentos e nossos sonhos ele era o meu único confidente. Ele sabia de quase tudo sobre mim só não sabia que eu o amava._

_-Kagome._

_-E eu sei que errei em não dizer isso a ele, mas a amizade dele era muito importante para mim, e eu precisava muito dela, e dele, eu não queria perdê-la, pois só em ouvir a voz dele eu me sentia melhor._

_-Você ainda o ama?_

_-Eu não sei o que eu sinto, eu estou confusa, mas sei o que senti. _

_-E o que você sentiu? -pergunta ele._

_-Eu o amei muito mas errei em não contar a ele meus problemas pessoais, quero dizer, minha mãe paparicava a minha irmã e a única coisa que eu queria ela me tirou, eu queria ser a sacerdotisa do Templo, mas minha mãe deu seu lugar a minha irmã. _

_-Espera eu não entendendo você também morava em um templo? A K-chan morava no templo Higurashi e ela queria ser a sacerdotisa..._

_-... como sua antepassada Midoriko que selou sua alma na shinkon no tama que se perdeu nos séculos._

_-Como sabe?_

_-Inuyasha sou eu, a Kagome. -diz ela._

_-Sim eu sei que você é a Enoki. _

_-Não Inuyasha você realmente não entendeu não é?_

_-O que eu não entendi._

_-Eu já morei em Tokyo, e fui colega das meninas, isso ajuda._

_-Tah, a K-chan também._

_-Eu me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo, e fui embora brava com ele._

_-Nossa que coincidência_

_-Não existem coincidências apenas o inevitável._

_-Profundo.._

_-Não é só isso, esse é meu sobrenome por parte de pai. Eu sou Kagome Higurashi filha de Kyo Higurashi e Onigumo Enoki._

_-KAGOME???????_

_-Sim Inu-kun sou eu... -ela o abraça o mais forte que pode._

_-Isso explica, isso explica por que te amo.. -sussurra ele beijando-na_

------------------------

Dlin Dlon

A jovem abre os olhos e constata que mais uma vez estava sonhando acordada, suspira desanimada enquanto se enrola na toalha, passa um pouco de perfume e vai atender a porta.

-Feh, até que enfim. -exclama o jovem entrando no apartamento. -Não está pronta ainda? -pergunta ele.

-Não, mas eu não demoro. -diz ela sorrindo.

-Feh, o tempo que demorou para se explicar já podia tar pronta. -diz ele.

-Também te amo Inu-kun. -diz ela indo para o quarto deixando-o na sala.

"O que tah acontecendo comigo, eu não era assim eu não sonhava acordada assim, quero dizer não a Enoki... mas eu disse no meu devaneio que não sei se amo o meu amigo ainda, por que eu disse isso? Será que eu não amo mais o Inuyasha? E se não o amar quem eu amo? Quem eu conheço que pode ser a pessoa que eu amo? Oh... Kami... não... eu acho...eu acho que eu estou apaixonada pelo... apaixonada pelo Sesshomaru... não pode ser... ou pode?????


	11. Chapter 11

Nossa gente, finalmente acabaou, não, a fic ainda não, mas eu terminei o colegio!0/

Bem, voltando, a fic, aqui esta mais um capitulo, e não se esqueçam que a Babi também tem céditos afinal ela me ajuda muito! BJOS E please comentem, apesar de eu não responder cada comentário é importante pra mim.

* * *

A jovem termina de se arrumar e vai para a sala onde encontra o hanyou atento aos noticiários da tv. Mas assim que ela chega ele se vira para ela deixando-na assustada, pois lembra que passara pouco perfume.

-Vamos? -pergunta ele.

-Ahn ah sim só espera um pouco que eu tenho que passar perfume. -diz ela.

-Kagome você já está de perfume, não precisa mais. É sério quando você exagera no perfume me irrita o nariz. -diz ele com ternura.

-Bem, então vamos. -diz ela sorrindo.

-Vamos. -diz ele olhando-na por mais algum tempo. Ela estava vestindo uma mini-saia preta e um top rosa e um casaco leve também preto, e uma sandália e seu cabelo estava parte preso e parte solto e os seus olhos verdes brilhavam muito irradiando alegria.

-O que houve? -pergunta ela.

-Ahn? -pergunta ele acordando.

-Esquece, vamos? -pergunta ela.

-Ah, sim.

----------------------

Ao chegarem na boate a jovem arrastou o hanyou para a pista, apesar das reclamações do mesmo devido ao som alto.

-Feh que barulheira, será que eles podem poluir ainda mais a cidade do que isso? –pergunta ele mal humorado.

-Anda Inu-kun, não reclame, viemos para nos divertir e passar o tempo. –diz ela.

-Feh, eu já me diverti. –diz ele de mal humor.

-Mas eu não e você vai me ajudar. –antes que ele reclamasse ela já o havia levado para a pista para poder dançar a vontade.

No começo como sempre demorou a se soltar mas quando se soltou nossa...o hanyou que o diga, se antes ela já era diferente da sua amiga agora nem se fala, ela parecia entrar em cada ritmo perfeitamente, era como se ela fosse um anjo da musica um ser sobrenatural como uma deusa, isso, ela era uma deusa da musica e como tal sabia encantar.

-Anda Inu-kun, se mexa. –pede ela envolvendo o pescoço dele e rebolando de maneira sensual.

-Kagome...-sussurra ele deixando-se envolver pelo ritmo da musica, um musica lenta, romântica, ideal para casais apaixonados, ideal para eles, mas espera, eles não são apaixonados. Ou são?

-O que houve Inu-kun? –pergunta ela.

-Eu estou com sede. –diz ele quando a musica termina.

-Eu também. –diz ela acompanhando-no ao bar.

Chegaram ao barzinho onde ambos pediram algo leve como uma caipirinha, uma bebida brasileira muito famosa pelo país. Embora o hanyou achasse que a jovem não deveria beber nada disse afinal de contas ela já era maior de idade e sabia se cuidar perfeitamente. Ao menos era o que demonstrava.

-Ai, eu amo essa musica...vamos, vamos... –ela simplesmente arrasta o jovem para a pista sem dar tempo dele raciocinar. Não era uma musica lenta ao contrario era bem agitada, e a pista já estava cheia de pessoas o que fazia com que muitos se batessem, mas a jovem nem ligava, parecia que com a bebida tinha se soltado mais ainda, e realmente tinha, balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro e o corpo de maneira sensual na batida da musica, deixando um jovem hanyou e muitos outros bobos com a visão.

-E ai boneca... –sussurra um jovem youkai de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes abraçando-na por trás.

-Umm, desculpa mas eu não me chamo boneca. –diz ela afastando-se dele.

-Ah, qual é K-chan! –exclama ele virando-na para ele. –Podemos relembrar os velhos tempos... –diz ele ignorando completamente a presença do hanyou.

-Engraçado eu não lembro dos velhos tempos. –diz ela virando-se.

-Não, mas eu posso te lembrar. –diz ele virando-na de volta.

-Ta e ai? Ta surdo meu? Não ouviu ela dizer que não lembra? –pergunta o hanyou irritado.

-E quem é você? –pergunta o youkai.

-Eu, sou um amigo dela. –diz o hanyou irritado.

-É K-chan você bebeu demais, vem comigo. –diz o youkai pegando-na pelo braço.

-ME SOLTA KOUGA! –exclama ela.

-Larga ela idiota!

POW!

O youkai não viu a direção de que veio o soco, apenas sabe que o outro que o seguiu veio da frente, certamente do hanyou. E assim que sua cabeça parou de girar percebeu que a jovem e o hanyou não estavam mais lá.

-Obrigada! –exclama ela.

-Então por isso queria que eu saísse com você, para dar um jeito no seu ex? –pergunta ele irritado.

-Escuta aqui idiota, eu não te pedi para fazer isso ou pedi? Não né. Se você me defendeu para ficar me ofendendo não deveria tê-lo feito. –diz a jovem saindo chorando.

-Eu fiz de novo... –sussurra o jovem. –Kagome! –grita indo atrás dela. Porém perdendo-a na multidão.

-----------

-Baka, você é um baka e eu mais ainda por pensar que poderia mudar. –sussurra a jovem enquanto corria pelas ruas quase desertas da cidade. Jurara nunca mais chorar por ele e agora, estava chorando novamente por culpa dele, ele era um insensível um ser que não merecia suas lágrimas.

-Não devia chorar por aqueles que não merecem as tuas lagrimas pois aqueles que as merecem não te fariam chorar... – a jovem enxuga as lágrimas e depara-se com um par de olhos âmbar, tão profundos que a encaravam com a mesma ternura da voz.

-Sesshomaru... –sussurra ela envergonhada.

-Shii... Kagome, sou eu não precisa ficar envergonhada chorar não é uma fraqueza é uma força, que faz-se necessária em certos momentos. –diz ele abraçando-na.

-Sesshomaru... eu estou tão confusa, eu realmente não sei... o que está acontecendo comigo... –sussurra ela deixando-se abraçar pelo youkai de olhas âmbar. Nesse instante começa a chover torrencialmente Deixando a ambos encharcados.

-É melhor irmos para casa... –sussurra ele.

-Sim. -diz ela. –Sesshy... porque você sempre parece estar aqui quando eu preciso de você? –pergunta ela.

-Porque eu me importo muito com você Kagome. –sussurra ele.

-Sesshoma... –a jovem não pode terminar de falar pois os lábios do youkai calaram-lhe. A jovem estava sem reação, era o Sesshomaru que a estava beijando, não que ela não gostasse dele mas é que... espera desde quando ela gostava dele? A jovem simplesmente não sabia o que pensar era tanta coisa que passava na sua cabeça, ele era o irmão do Inuyasha, mas ele sempre estivera ali pra ela, dando-lhe apoio e carinho da maneira dele, mas presente, as vezes muito mais que o próprio Inuyasha. Apesar da chuva a jovem não desejava estar em outro lugar que não fosse nos braços deste youkai, pois sentia-se segura e acima de tudo amada. Porém por falta de ar eles separam-se... –Eu...eu...

- Kagome eu sei que você ama o meu irmão e... –começa ele.

ATCHIM! Ela começa a espirrar compulsivamente, não parava mais de espirrar.

-É melhor irmos embora. –Diz ele pegando-a no colo.

-Hei... Atchim... –tenta protestar ela porém não conseguia parar de espirrar.

Sesshomaru começou a correr o que fez a jovem soltar um grito de medo e agarra-se ao seu pescoço com força, para não cair, logo ele começou a saltar por entre os prédios e não tardou muito até eles chegarem ao prédio em que moravam, Sesshomaru entra neste ainda com a jovem no colo e sobe as escadas até o 3º andar parando apenas na frente da porta do apartamento dela.

-Er... Sesshy eu acho que você já pode me largar. –diz ela.

Neste momento as portas do elevador se abrem dando passagem ao meio youkai que fica sem reação ao ver a cena. E a jovem não sabia o que fazer apenas agarra-se mais ao pescoço do youkai temendo a reação do hanyou.

-Por que eu não estou surpreendido? –pergunta ele passando pela jovem e pelo irmão.

A jovem apenas suspira, não ia brigar com ele, até por que não queria, o que tinha ele a ver com a vida dela? Ele não tinha uma namorada, que se preocupasse com ela e não com... foi quando ela se deu conta que tinha esquecido completamente o fato da irmã estar com o Naraku. Apesar de não morrer de amores pela irmã, ainda eram irmãs, de repente ela percebe que estava ainda no colo de Sesshomaru que a observava fixamente.

-Sesshy... o que houve? –pergunta ela.

-Nada eu estava esperando você acordar para tirar a chave do bolso e abrir a porta do apartamento. –diz ele.

-Ah, sim... –diz ela envergonhada. –Poderia me soltar, por favor. –pede ela sentindo seus pés tocarem o chão novamente. –Err... obrigada. –diz ela pondo a mão no bolso e pegando a chave.

A jovem abre a porta do apartamento e percebe que suas amigas não estavam em casa, convida o youkai para entrar porém ele diz que estava cansado e no dia seguinte tinham uma viagem, que ela esquecera, e acabou agradecendo por ter brigado com Inuyasha uma vez que voltara cedo e não estaria de ressaca na manhã seguinte.

-Então boa noite. –diz ela indo até ele para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha porém acaba sendo beijada nos lábios novamente.

-Boa noite pequena, durma com os anjos. –diz ele. assim que ele sai ela fecha a porta e leva a mão aos lábios deixando-se escorregar até o chão... o que estava acontecendo com ela?

-------------------------------------------

-Kagome, acorda! – a jovem gritava histericamente porém a amiga não dava nenhum sinal de estar acordada. –Ah desisto! -diz ela jogando-se no sofá da sala.

-Eu vou lá. –diz o hanyou indo ao quarto, sendo seguido por seu amigo, e encontrando a "bela adormecida" sob as cobertas em um sono profundo. –Kagome! –chama ele.

-Acho que ela não ouviu. –diz o humano.

-Você acha Miroku? –pergunta o meio youkai aproximando-se mais dela. –Kuso até pra dormir ela põe perfume, se bem que esse cheiro de Sakura é bom... –sussurra ele inspirando o ar perto dela esquecendo-se do amigo que o olhava atentamente. –Kagome... –chama ele ao pé do ouvido dela, mas nada de resposta, então unindo o útil ao agradável ele levanta e puxa as cobertas que a tapavam revelando seu corpo quase desnudo. Sim ela estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã o que fez com que os dois começassem a babar.

ATCHIM!

Apesar do frio a jovem não abre os olhos nem luta atrás de coberta, apenas se encolhe tentando aquecer-se. O Hanyou percebendo que logo seu nariz ia começar a sangrar como o do amigo que a pouco correra para o banheiro a cobre novamente.

-Miroku, pode quebrar esse vidro de perfume hoje descobriremos quem é Kagome Higurashi de verdade... –sussurra ele sem perceber que dissera o nome da outra Kagome.

A jovem levanta-se num pulo, assustada olha para o hanyou com muito medo, o que não passou despercebido a ele, pois o seu cheiro mudou.

-O que houve? –pergunta ele. –Não vai me dizer que está com medo de mim? –pergunta ele sarcástico.

-Eu com medo? De você? Faça-me o favor! –diz ela dando uma gargalhada falsa. –O que vocês querem? –pergunta ela.

-Nada, só que você está atrasada para a missão. -a jovem pula da cama correndo. –AHHHHH! -grita correndo para baixo das cobertas ao vê que está apenas de calcinha e sutiã ainda por cima pretos.

-Quer mostrar pra alguém Kagome? –pergunta Sango que acabara de entrar no quarto.

-Por que diz isso Sango-chan? –pergunta a jovem.

-Por que é o que dizem quando alguém usa calcinha preta. –diz Sango rindo da amiga. –Quer mostrar para quem?

- O que? –pergunta a jovem sem entender.

-Ah, você sabe K-chan... –o jovem trancou a respiração quando ouviu-na falar o apelido da amiga. -...quando uma jovem usa lingerie preta é por que quer mostrar para alguém.

-Bem eu até quero mostrar para... –parou de repente. – Errr queridos, será que poderiam sair do meu quarto pois eu tenho que me trocar? –pergunta olhando para os meninos.

-Não a paisagem ta boa! –diz o humano.

POW!

-Vamos embora seu depravado. –diz o hanyou ligeiramente bravo.

-Ai Inuyasha isso doeu sabia? –pergunta o humano levando a mão aonde havia levado um soco.

-E você humana, arrume-se de pressa. –diz o hanyou arrastando o humano.

-Você não manda em mim idiota. –diz ela.

-Feh, então faça como quiser quem vai se entender com o outro é você, não eu. –diz ele saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

-E então Kagome... –começa Sango.

-Então o que? –pergunta a jovem.

-Quer mostrar pra quem? –pergunta a amiga.

-Ai Sango que isso! Eu só gosto de lingerie preta, tem algo contra? –pergunta a amiga levantando-se e indo ao guarda-roupa.

-Claro que não K-chan, mas sabe o que dizem não é? –pergunta Sango.

-Quem usa quer mostrar para alguém. –diz a outra.

-Exatamente. –diz Sango.

-Bem eu não quero mostrar para ninguém ao menos não agora. –afirma Kagome pondo um vestido azul justo e pegando as malas. –Bem, até logo.

-Até logo amiga. –diz a jovem abraçando a amiga. –Se cuida viu.

-Você também. –pede a outra sorrindo.

----------------------

-Feh, já não era sem... –diz o hanyou sentado no sofá ao sentir um exagerado cheiro de perfume, mas cala-se ao olhar para a jovem realmente tinha que admitir que ela era muito linda e ele um idiota.

-Vamos? –pergunta ela sorrindo.

-Vamos. –diz ele levantando-se seguido de seu amigo que olhava babando para a jovem.

-Até logo. –diz Sango a amiga.

A jovem sai o paramento indo em direção ao elevador sendo seguida pelos jovens cada um viajando em seus pensamentos. Ela pensava no que sua amiga lhe dissera seria mesmo verdade que ela... de repente ela lembra-se que na noite anterior beijara Sesshomaru.

BUMP!

A jovem havia parado e o jovem hanyou que vinha desatento logo atrás dela acabou empurrando-na que tropeçou na mala que estava no chão e caiu de cara neste, com um meio youkai sobre ela. E um humano tarado aproveitando-se da situação para olhar por baixo de seu vestido.

-Gomen... –sussurra ela.

-Tudo bem, você esta bem? –pergunta ele.

-Ficaria melhor se você saísse de cima. –diz ela.

-Hai... gomenasai. –pede ele oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

Assim que a jovem toca na mão dele sente seu coração bater mais forte, mas por que isso logo agora, desde que voltara era a primeira vez que um simples contato a fazia sentir-se assim o que estava acontecendo. O jovem por sua vez não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele tudo o que ele queria era não precisar soltá-la, queria ficar assim com ela para sempre. De repente a jovem retira a mão com um sorriso, seu coração lembrara-se de Sesshomaru e ficara mais confuso ainda...


	12. Chapter 12

Gomen ne pela demora, mas eu não consegui entrar na net, mas aqui esta mais um cap dedicado à Babi, qualquer duvida perguntem e não deixem de comentar, please. Ah e se tiverem a musica Canção da verdade ouçam ao ler a fic .

Onegai: Por favor,

Doushite: Por que

Konnishi wa: boa tarde.

------------------

Assim que chegam ao departamento de policia vão direto a sala de Sesshomaru que já devia estar à espera deles.

-Até que enfim. –diz ele.

-A culpa não é nossa e sim da bela adormecida aqui. –diz o hanyou de mal-humor.

-Gomen... –sussurra a jovem abaixando a cabeça.

-Esta bem, mas que não se repita.- diz ele.-Agora vamos pois estamos atrasados.

-Hai.-diz a jovem.

-Quer ajuda com as tuas bagagens? –pergunta Sesshomaru educadamente.

-Iie. –diz ela balançando a cabeça.

-Tem certeza? –pergunta ele uma vez que ela estava ficando pra trás.

-Esta bem eu aceito. –diz ela.

-Miroku, Inuyasha, venham aqui e peguem as malas dela! –diz ele severamente.

-Hei e quem você pensa que é? –pergunta Inuyasha bravo.

-Seu chefe. –responde Sesshomaru.

-É mas eu não sou seu burro de carga. –diz ele.

-Bem eu nunca te comparei a burro de carga mas agora que você disse... –começa ele pensativo o que assustou ao irmão. –Não, burro de carga é mais inteligente.

-Hei... –começa o outro.

-Anda inuyasha cala a boca e pega as malas estamos atrasados lembra? –pergunta Miroku já irritado.

-E quem disse que você manda em mim? –pergunta o hanyou irritado.

-Acho que você precisa de um incentivo... –diz o youkai estralando os dedos e hanyou rapidamente pega as malas e sai correndo.

-Hei, por que vocês estão demorando? –pergunta o hanyou.

Sesshomaru passa o braço pelo ombro da jovem e eles seguem o hanyou até chegarem ao estacionamento do departamento onde param na frente de um dos carros que lá se encontrava, Sesshomaru abriu o porta-malas e colocou-as uma a uma fechando-o e abrindo a porta para que eles entrassem. A jovem sentou-se no banco traseiro, não sabiam para onde estavam indo e nem quanto tempo duraria a viagem por isso se tivesse sono poderia dormir mais confortavelmente no banco de trás e Inuyasha por estar bravo com o irmão sentasse ao lado dela enquanto Miroku ia à frente com Sesshomaru que estava dirigindo. Sesshomaru olhava atentamente a estrada, mas também olhava pelo retrovisor a jovem que olhava a paisagem distraidamente. Tinha que admitir que seria o homem mais feliz da face da Terra se ela esquecesse de seu meio-irmão e se apaixonasse por ele. Ele a faria feliz assim como ela o faria feliz, ele prometer-lhe-ia amor eterno e... ele deveria olhar para a estrada, pois devaneava demais. Inuyasha não pode deixar de notar que seu irmão olhava atentamente a jovem e poderíamos dizer que começou a sentir-se estranho em relação a tudo isso, mas por que? Era apenas a parceira dele nada mais não é? Não ele sabia que não; já tinha admitido a si mesmo que sentia algo mais por ela mesmo que tentasse lutar contra, mas por que lutar contra o que sentia por ela? por Kagome é claro, somente Kagome deveria ter um lugar em seu coração, somente sua doce amiga... Miroku que nada fazia e já estava entediado liga o rádio.

-Que tal jogarmos um jogo? –pergunta a jovem.

-E que jogo? –pergunta o humano interessado.

-Assim o Miroku vai colocar um cd e antes de cada musica começar temos que dizer o nome dela e o que significa para cada um de nós, se gosta ou se não gosta dela. ok? –pergunta a jovem sorrindo.

-Feh, e se eu não quiser? –pergunta o hanyou.

-Se você não quiser, não joga, mas o problema é seu. –diz a jovem.

-feh, eu jogo. –diz o hanyou.

-Bem, então pegue uns cd's Miroku-chan. –pede ela sorrindo.

"_Por que ela não sorri assim para mim? Por que ela não sorri como a K-chan?"_ –pensa o hanyou.

Não demorou muito para a primeira musica começar;

_---------------------------Flash Back----------------------_

_O jovem já estava irritado, ta certo que era seu aniversário e tal, mas ele nunca gostou de se envolver com tantas pessoas, sabia que grande parte dos que estavam ali eram amigos de seus pais e de seu irmão, na verdade ele só tinha uma amiga, que ainda não chegara, mas ligara avisando que demoraria um pouco. Ele não queria uma festa, afinal era um dia como outro qualquer mas seus pais insistiram em levá-lo a uma pizzaria._

_-Konnichi wa Inu-kun, gomen pela demora. – diz a jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis sorrindo. –Feliz aniversário. –diz ela abraçando-o._

_-Arigatou K-chan. –diz ele abraçando-na._

_-Aqui está o seu presente. –diz a jovem sorrindo entregando-lhe um enorme pacote._

_-Nossa K-chan não precisava... –diz o jovem abrindo o pacote. De dentro dele saíram mais dois pacotes. O maior deles continha uma camiseta e um perfume que ele queria, e no outro um cd._

_-É pra você nunca esquecer que somos diferentes Inuyasha e é justamente por sermos diferentes que nos damos tão bem. –diz ela sorrindo. –Lembra a musica que você compôs? –pergunta ela._

_-Sim, lembro. –diz ele._

_-Ouça então! –diz ela emprestando-lhe seu disc-men._

_**A luz desse amor**_

_**É um sol que arde**_

_**Tinge o presente**_

_**Com os tons de um passado**_

_**Invade a minha mente**_

_**Com cores e paz**_

_Quando o jovem ouviu a voz da amiga olhou-na assustado ela apenas sorriu e pediu para ele continuar escutando._

_**Me faz cruzar**_

_**Espaço e tempo**_

**_E a verdade enxergar_**

_Ele tinha que admitir que a amiga tinha uma bela voz e que se ela desejasse seguir este ramo não teria dificuldades e teria a sua beleza a seu favor a pesar dela não gostar muito._

_**Essa verdade**_

_**É uma canção**_

_**Que foi escrita num tempo distante**_

_**É a voz desse amor que vibra no meu coração**_

_**Esse amor que arde**_

_**Vida após vida**_

_**Sol que renasce no fim da tarde**_

_**Canção da verdade que nunca vou esquecer**_

_**Na voz de um amor que sempre vai viver**_

_-É pra você sempre lembrar de mim. –diz ela sorrindo._

_-Você pensa em ir embora? –pergunta ele._

_-Claro que não. –mente ela. –Mas ninguém sabe do futuro._

_--------------------------------Fim do flash Back--------------------------_

_A luz desse amor_

_É um sol que arde_

_Tinge o presente_

-Miroku-chan muda de musica, onegai. –pede ela.

-IIE! –diz o hanyou.

-HAI! –grita a jovem.

-Doushite? –pergunta o jovem.

-Por que eu não gostei. –mente ela.

-Bem, mas eu amo essa musica e todas as outras que estão neste cd! –diz ele.

-Se você tem mal gosto, a culpa é sua, não minha. –diz ela.

-Não, você é que tem mal gosto! Este cd foi feito pela minha amiga e ela nunca cantou mal, ao contrario ela possui uma voz de anjo, não só isso ela é um anjo, diferente de você! -diz ele bravo.

-Por que você sempre me compara a sua amiga? E não me venha com a desculpa do nome por que isso não cola mais. –diz ela brava.

-Você pode não acreditar mas é sim por causa do nome, uma de vocês foi, é e sempre vai ser o amor da minha vida, a outra eu odeio. –diz ele.

-Se você a amasse como diz não estaria aqui agora. –diz ela.

O jovem fecha os olhos para conter a raiva, ele queria matá-la mas tinha que admitir que ela estava falando a verdade. Será que ele não amava mais a K-chan e falava da boca pra fora? Não claro que não um amor tão grande quanto o que ele sentia pela amiga não morria assim de uma hora para outra. Ele não ia atrás dela por ter medo de uma possível resposta negativa. Ele pisara na bola com ela e sabia disso e ele próprio não se perdoava imagine ela?

_E essa verdade_

_É uma canção_

_Que foi escrita num tempo distante._

-Miroku-chan, onegai. –sussurra a jovem.

-Gomen K-chan mas eu gostei muito da musica. –diz ela.

A jovem virou rapidamente para a janela ela não queria escutar essa musica, pois sempre que a escutava lembrava-se do amigo, quando ela fora embora para Kyoto jurou esquecer tudo que lembrava o amigo, mas de duas coisas tinha certeza de que não podia se esquecer, pois não apenas lembravam ao amigo como a ela mesma e uma delas era este cd, que ela tinha uma cópia e ouvia no mínimo duas vezes por ano, quando se conheceram e quando se "despediram".

_É a voz desse amor que vibra no meu coração_

_Esse amor que arde_

_Vida após vida_

_Sol que renasce no fim da tarde_

_Canção da verdade que nunca vou esquecer_

_Na voz de um amor que sempre vai viver_

Ela teve que fazer um esforço enorme para não chorar pois sempre que a musica terminava ela lembrava-se dele e de tudo o que passaram desde o incêndio eram tantas coisa e nada ao mesmo tempo eram sonhos que eles tiveram, que ela teve, sonhos que não vieram, sonhos que se perderam.

-Ei, humana por que esta chorando? –pergunta o hanyou.

-Não é da sua conta e eu não estou chorando. –diz ela.

-Esta sim eu sinto o cheiro das suas lágrimas. –diz ele.

-Que te importa? –pergunta ela secando as lágrimas.

-Coma torta. –diz ele.

-Baka. –diz ela brava.

-Anda humana diga por que esta chorando. – pede ele.

-E se eu não quiser, vai fazer o que? –pergunta ele.

-Ficarei te incomodando até você dizer. –diz ele.

-Inuyasha deixa ela em paz, ela não quer contar. –diz Miroku.

-Mas eu quero saber por que ela esta triste. –diz o hanyou.

-Doushite? –pergunta ela.

-Por que eu me importo com você! –diz ele.

-Inu...ya..sha... –sussurra ela.

-Anda Kikyou! –diz ele.

-EU NÃO SOU A KIKYOU! KUSO! –grita ela.

-Eu sei que não é! –diz ele.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chegamos. –diz o jovem youkai; quebrando o silencio que estava no carro desde que Miroku colocara o cd que Kagome dera a Inuyasha.

Eles estavam na praia, sim estavam nas praias do pacifico, que apesar de ter águas geladas possuí uma bela paisagem. A jovem não pode evitar sorrir ao ver a bela paisagem a sua frente deixando-na tão calma, evitando quaisquer pensamentos desagradáveis.

Sesshomaru guia-os a uma casa que fora alugada especialmente para eles. O silencio que havia entre eles era horrível e ele tinha que admitir, mas nada podia fazer apenas esperar.

-------------------------------------

À noite, após todos estarem instalados na casa os rapazes desceram para decidir onde jantariam, a jovem, porém acabara deitando-se na cama e dormindo.

Toc Toc!

-Kagome! –chama Sesshomaru entrando no quarto para acordá-la. –Kagome. –chama ele mais uma vez.

-Sesshy... –sussurra ela.

-Anda, arrume-se; nós vamos sair para jantar. –diz ele.

-Anh han, ta... –diz a jovem sorrindo.

-Está melhor? –pergunta ele.

-Um pouco. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Bem, então se troque que eu já venho. –diz ele.

Como estavam na praia e apesar de ainda ser primavera já fazia muito calor a jovem põe um vestido de alcinha, azul-claro, e uma sandália preta, prende parte do cabelo, pega um colar e põe por debaixo do vestido pois lhe dava sorte e espera que Sesshomaru venha chamá-la enquanto passa uma maquiagem leve.

-Esta pronta? –pergunta ele.

-Estou. -responde ela.

-Não vai passar perfume hoje? –pergunta ele.

-Eu sabia que estava esquecendo algo. –diz a jovem voltando para por um pouco de perfume, o suficiente para deixar ela e o quarto com o cheiro.

------------------------------------

O jovem sabia que havia exagerado, que ele não preferia a Kikyou a ela, sabia que todas as palavras que dissera eram meras palavras, tudo da boca pra fora, que não era o que ele sentia, que era o medo falando mais alto, o medo de lutar por aquele amor e não ser recompensado de trocar o concreto pelo duvidoso. Mas desde quando Kikyou era certo? Kagome tinha razão ela não o amava e nem ele a amava, ela tratava-o como um objeto e exibia-o como um troféu, como se ela o tivesse ganhado em uma competição, mas contra quem? Bem isso agora não importa ele tinha era que falar com a Kagome e pedir desculpas.

_-----------------------------Flash Back----------------------_

_-EU NÃO SOU A KIKYOU! KUSO! –grita ela._

_-Eu sei que não é! –diz ele._

_-Então por que diz isso? –pergunta ela._

_-Por que eu as confundi, pois você age como ela, mas eu prefiro ela a você. –diz ele._

_-Pouco me importa que você prefira a Kikyou a mim Inuyasha, afinal vocês se merecem, a madame e o cachorrinho. –diz ela._

_-Quem você é pra falar assim dela? –pergunta ele._

_-Eu falo de quem eu quero e não é você que vai me impedir! –diz ela._

_-Você não vai falar assim da irmã da mulher que eu amo! –diz ele._

_-Hahaha, você ama a irmã da sua namorada? Ela deve ser uma puta como a ir... –ela não pode terminar de falar pois o hanyou estava em cima dela sufocando-na._

_-Continua. –diz ele._

_-Inu...ya...sha... –sussurra ela com dificuldade._

_-Inuyasha solta ela! –grita Sesshomaru._

_-Não! –grita o hanyou._

_-Você vai se arrepender ainda disso! –diz seu irmão._

_A jovem vendo que o hanyou não iria soltá-la leva a mão ao bolso e dela tira um colar preto._

_-OSUWARI!_

_PLAFT!_

_-O que diabos é isso? –pergunta o jovem tentando tirar o colar._

_-Antes de ser uma policial eu sou uma sacerdotisa e isso é um kotodama e.. e eu não vou te explicar para que ele serve! –diz ela brava._

_-----------------------------Fim do flash back--------------- _

Ao sentir um excesso de perfume no ar o hanyou vira-se rapidamente e depara-se com a jovem sendo acompanhada pelo seu irmão, parecia feliz se a visse logo de relance, mas não. Ele não sabia explicar como tinha tanta certeza, mas aquela jovem não estava feliz, ao contrario, estava super triste. Ele sentiu um aperto no coração por saber que ele era o culpado dessa infelicidade. A jovem passa por ele e vai em direção a porta sendo seguida pelos demais e por ele mesmo.

Era estranho para o jovem vê-la assim tão frágil, ele realmente passara dos limites, ela parecia ter tanto medo dele, que o deixava pior ainda, nunca tivera a intenção de machucá-la mas não podia evitar, sempre que falavam da sua amiga ele agia assim. Foram a um restaurante a beira mar, onde jantaram, depois Kagome e Inuyasha voltaram para casa juntos uma vez que Miroku queria ir para farra e Sesshy queria dar sua caminhada noturna como fazia em Tokyo e os outros dois não estavam com humor para nada.

-Kagome... –chama o hanyou quebrando o silencio.

-Se você acha que eu vou retirar o Kotodama está enganado. –diz a jovem, que estava muito irritada.

-Não é isso, eu quero... eu quero... –começa ele.

-Inuyasha você nunca foi gago então desembucha logo. –diz ela irritada.

-... –o jovem respira fundo. – Gomen. –sussurra.

-É muito fácil não é? –pergunta ela.

-Ahn?

-É muito fácil; magoar os outros; e pedir desculpas depois não é? Você acha que pode sair machucando os outros ...

-Gomen K-chan, não foi minha intenção eu juro. –diz ele.

-Sabe, é muito fácil pedir desculpas, mas sabe, eu não quero e nem devo te perdoar. Primeiro por que você me ofendeu e segundo por não ser a primeira nem a ultima vez. Eu sei que você vai fazer de novo então não vou te dar nem chance de fazê-lo. –diz a jovem.

-Kikyou teria me desculpado... –diz ele.

-Caso você não tenha percebido, eu não sou a Kikyou e mais, não quero ser como ela. por que eu ao preciso imitar ninguém para que me notem. –diz ela.

------------------------------

A jovem acorda assustada, tivera um sonho ruim, mas não conseguia lembrar dele, apesar de ser muito cedo decide levantar-se e quem sabe ir para a praia, mesmo que sozinha, afinal, tinha que se divertir não é?

"_Uma musiquinha!" _

-Moshi moshi! _(Alô)_ –digo atendendo o telefone.

_-KAGOME ENOKI HIGURAHI! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?_

-Estou na praia prima por que? –pergunto.

_-Em qual praia? _

-Na cidade de Miyazaki. –digo.

_-Umm... você não imagina o quanto ficamos preocupados com você! Você sai e nunca mais da sinal de vida._

-Gomen, não foi minha intenção é que eu realmente não tive privacidade para ligar para vocês! -digo

_-Tudo bem, mas que não se repita, sabe não é? Nós te adoramos._

-Eu sei. –meus avós e meus tios sempre me ajudaram muito.

_-Bem eu tenho que desligar, mas te ligo mais tarde. Bai bai! Kissus._

----------------------------------

Ao chegar na cozinha constata que era a única acordada então decide tomar café e como já estava arrumada para ir a praia sai de casa. No caminho a praia lembra-se do pedido de desculpas da noite passada e perguntava-se se deveria ter perdoado Inuyasha ou se fizera certo, mas conhecendo-o como conhecia, sabia que ele acabaria magoando-na novamente, mesmo que não quisesse e ela já não queria se dar a chance de amá-lo simplesmente para não se ferir.

-Sugoi! –exclama ela ao ver as águas cristalinas, e praia nem cheia nem vazia. Sorrindo ela vai em direção a areia, como era leve, havia tanto tempo que não ia a praia que se esquecera de como era pisar na areia, sentir a brisa marinha envolvê-la ela acaba indo em direção ao mar, de roupa e tudo, se joga nas ondas, como uma criança que aprendera a nadar a pouco, depois de ficar um bom tempo na água resolve sair para se bronzear.

-Posso sentar-me aqui? –pergunta-lhe um jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

-Sim, fique a vontade. –diz a jovem sorrindo

-Desculpa mas a senhorita, não é daqui é? -pergunta o jovem.

-Não. –responde ela.

-É, bem que eu percebi. –diz ele.

------------------------

-Feh, até que enfim, o Sesshomaru estava louco atrás de você. –digo quando a vejo entrar. O cheiro dela estava diferente, não havia nem sombra do perfume que ela usava quando saiu, o cheiro era tão puro, parecido com o da K-chan, um cheiro de... Sakuras... mas era um pouco diferente...

-To cagada então! –diz ela brava.

-Bem que eu senti cheiro de merda. –respondo sem pensar.

-... –ela fica muito irritada e vai para o quarto, como pode... elas são tão parecidas, tão idênticas e tão diferentes, ela tem quase o mesmo cheiro, mas mesmo assim...

-Faz muito que ela chegou? –pergunta-me Sesshomaru.

-Não, ela acabou de chegar... –digo-... e foi tomar banho. –completo ao vê-lo indo em direção ao banheiro o que não adiantou muito pois ele continuou caminhando.

-Kagome. –chama ele batendo na porta.

-O que? –pergunta ela lá de dentro.

-Toma rápido esse banho por que eu tenho que falar com você! –diz ele, eu não tenho que ver isso, por que eles não vão para outro lugar, só falta ela convidar ele pra entrar no banheiro.

-A porta ta aberta, entra –diz ela. QUE?!?!?!?

-Mas.. –começa ele.

-Anda Sesshy, entra. –diz ela.

Ainda relutante ele entrou no banheiro, e ficaram lá um bom tempo. Quando saíram ele saiu todo encharcado.

---------------------------BANHEIRO-----------------

-Sesshomaru, pode abrir os olhos. –digo sorrindo ao vê-lo como um menino com as mãos nos olhos. Mas mesmo assim ele não o fez. -Sesshomaru, pode abrir os olhos. –peço mais uma vez. -Sesshomaru, pode abrir os olhos. –ah, desisto. –Se você não vai abrir... –ligo a mangueirinha do chuveiro.

-Ei! –exclama ele molhado.

-Bem feito. –digo gargalhando e abrindo o chuveiro.

-Teu nariz tem defeito! -diz ele recuperando-se. –Você me paga.

-Vai fazer o quê? Vai me molhar? –pergunto rindo.

-Não... –diz ele prensando-me na parede do Box e...oh kami essa boca é tão...

-Você podia fazer isso sempre... –sussurro após nos separarmos.

-É só pedir. –diz ele.

-É, mas não faça isso no banheiro. –digo

-Por que? –pergunta ele.

-Porque você ficou todo encharcado. –digo vendo-o balançar os ombros como se não se importasse.-Mas então, o que você queria? –pergunto.

-Falar com você. –diz ele.

-Sobre? –pergunto.

-Quem era o cara que estava com você hoje? –pergunta ele.

-Não sei por que? Você também sentiu a energia negativa que emanava dele? –pergunto.

-Sim, se você sentiu por que ficou perto dele? –pergunta-me ele.

-Por que ele se apresentou como Onigumo Enoki. –respondo.

-O QUE???? –pergunta ele.

-Isso mesmo. Por isso eu fiquei apenas ouvindo o que ele falava, para ver se ele sabia quem eu era, ou se ele dava pistas sobre Naraku. –digo.

-Mas isso foi perigoso e se ela soubesse quem era você? –pergunta-me ele.

-Eu já fiz coisas muito piores. –digo.

-Como o que? –pergunta-me ele.

-Agora eu não posso dizer, não é algo só meu, envolve outra pessoa. –digo.

-Umm entendo. –diz ele. –Bem, eras isso, to saindo, só não demora.

-E quem disse que você manda em mim? –pergunto jogando água nele.

-----------------------

Ela demorou um pouco mais para sair, mas saiu com uma cara faceira, que merda por que eu tenho que agüentar isso?


	14. Chapter 14

No outro cap eu não disse, mas agora eu digo: Toda a fic e seus cap são dedicados à Babi, que me ajuda a escrever e é mais que uma simples leitora, é minha co-autora. BJOS E FEliz natal... FELIS NAVIDAD MERY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

* * *

**M**esmo que eu queira esconder

**O** que eu sinto aqui dentro de mim

**M**eus olhos não param de di...

-Ei, quem mandou você desligar o rádio? –pergunta o hanyou irritado.

-Ninguém manda em mim. –diz a jovem tirando o cabo do som.

-Mas eu estava ouvindo. –diz ele.

-Quem? –pergunta ela.

-Eu. –responde ele.

-Quem te perguntou! Baka! –diz ela saindo da sala com o cabo.

-VOLTA AQUI!!!!! –grita ele ao ver que ela levara o cabo do rádio. O hanyou corre atrás dela que se dirigia ao ponto de ônibus. –VOLTA AQUI!!!!!!!!!

A jovem desesperada entra no primeiro ônibus que aparece, mas não contava que o hanyou a seguiria como ele esta fazendo, bem na verdade ele pegou carona no ônibus e está esperando ela descer.

-Passa a bolsa! –um rapaz gritou no fundo do ônibus atraindo a atenção de todos, ele estava usando uma toca preta e tinha uma faca na mão, a senhora apavorada entrega a bolsa.

-Devolve a bolsa pra ela! –exclama a jovem irritada.

-O que foi gatinha vai fazer o que? Vai me arranhar? –pergunta o bandido vindo na direção dela.

-Arranhar? Não! Vou te furar mesmo! –exclama ela tirando a pistola do bolso da jaqueta jeans que estava usando.

-PARA O ONIBUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grita ele. Os passageiros preocupados começam a pedir que o motorista pare o ônibus, nervoso ele para o ônibus, o ladrão que estava perto da porta desce correndo assim que esta se abre. A jovem corre atrás dele.

-Onde você pensa que vai? –pergunta o hanyou segurando-na.

-Eu vou atrás daquele bandido. –diz ela. –ME SOLTA! Ele está fugindo.

-Por que não deixa a policia local cuidar dele? –pergunta o meio-youkai.

-OSUWARI! –exclama ela correndo atrás do bandido.

-... –o hanyou após recuperar-se corre atrás da jovem.

--------------------------------

Eu podia ter seguido o conselho do Inuyasha e deixado isso para a policia local, mas eu sinto que se algo não for feito agora...

-PAPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –uma criança chorando, o treinamento com o Sesshy tem que me ajudar.

-Afaste-se deste garoto! –digo assim que vejo o mesmo homem com a faca suja de sangue e o corpo de um youkai raposa sob seus pés e um pequeno youkai.

-Olha se não é a gatinha. –exclama ele vindo em minha direção. –Vamos ver se ela faz mais do que apenas falar.

-Já que você tem apenas essa faquinha de cortar grama eu vou lutar desarmada. –diz ela. –pode vir.

Inuyasha chega bem na hora em que ele investe contra ela e fica admirado pois apesar de já ter treinado com ela não sabia que ela era tão habilidosa assim.

-Você sabe onde eu posso encontrar Onigumo Enoki? –pergunta ela torcendo o braço dele.

-Eu não tenho a menor idéia de quem seja ele. –diz o rapaz com dificuldade devido a dor no braço.

-MENTIRA! –grita ela.

-Calma, eu falo, eu falo! –diz ele. –Sempre que ele vem pra cá ele fica perto do píer que tem na guarida 78.

-E ele te mandou atrás de mim? –pergunta ela.

-...

-Responde! –grita ela.

-Ele está atrás de Kagome Enoki. –diz ele.

-E você está ganhando quanto pra me dizer tudo isso? –pergunta ela algemando-o. –Inuyasha.

-Como sabia que estava aqui? –pergunta ele.

-Isso não vem ao caso, me da uma mãozinha. –pede ela jogando o ladrão pra cima dele. –Você esta bem? –pergunta ela ao menino.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Você não quer ir pra casa descansar um pouco? –pergunto ao vê-la caindo de sono, após levarmos o bandido pra delegacia trouxemos o menino para o hospital, ele desmaiou e não acordou ainda, estamos aqui há 5 h.

-Não, eu quero ficar aqui. –diz ela.

-Kagome tem certeza, eu fico aqui e te aviso, você precisa descansar. –digo.

-Não Inuyasha, eu estou preocupada com o menino e não vou descansar até ter certeza que ele está bem. – ela é bem geniosa, mas tem um bom coração, talvez seja por isso que ela seja tão apaixonante.

-Você foi muito corajosa seguindo ele. –digo

-É o meu trabalho Inuyasha, eu sou uma policial e o meu trabalho é proteger os outros, seja no meu departamento ou fora dele. E como sacerdotisa devo seguir meus instintos e estar sempre alerta a tudo. –diz ela como se ser sacerdotisa fosse um peso.

-Você não gosta de ser sacerdotisa? –ela me olha assustada.

-Claro que gosto, quando menina era o meu maior sonho, me tornar a sacerdotisa do templo h..atchim. – eu não senti tanta alegria em suas palavras.

-Mas nada impede que você tenha mudado de idéia. –digo.

-Eu não mudei de idéia, eu apenas mudei. Quando menina apesar de tudo, eu via o mundo de uma forma irreal, eu achava que tirando minha vida, o mundo era um conto de fadas e que um dia eu faria parte dele. –diz ela cabisbaixa.

-Kagome... –será que a K-chan também perdeu sua alegria? Será que a minha Kagome está que nem a Enoki?

-Eu vi muita coisa em muito pouco tempo, eu fiz muita coisa em muito pouco tempo e percebi que o mundo real não é nada amigável. –diz ela.

-Então você precisa olhar direito. –digo.

-O que? –pergunta ela.

-Vem comigo. –digo puxando-na.

-Ei, me solta. –diz ela.

-Shii... não faça barulho, estamos em um hospital. –digo.

-Mas aonde está me levando? –pergunta ela.

-Você vai ver.. –digo pegando-a no colo e saltando pelos prédios.

-AH Inuyashaaaaa! –grita ela.

-Humana para de gritar. –peço.

-Mas ahhhhhhhh... – grita agarrando-se em meu pescoço.

-Deu. –digo parando em um parque.

-O que viemos fazer aqui? –pergunta ela.

-Viemos olhar direito. –digo.

-Hein? –pergunta ela.

-Kagome me diz o que você vê? –pergunto.

-Eu vejo pássaros, pessoas com seus animais, jovens iludidos. –responde ela.

-Mas sabe o que eu vejo? –pergunto.

-Se eu fosse adivinha não estaria aqui. –diz ela.

-Eu vejo aves lindas que sabem que o mundo não é um conto de fadas mas que também sabem que todos os dias podem ver o sol, sentir o vento em suas asas, sentir as águas da chuva lavando-nas como se quisesse as purificar e ensinar que o mundo só precisa ser visto com bons olhos por que ele pode não ser bom, mas nunca será ruim, vejo pessoas que convivem com seus animais e um carinho mutuo entre mascote e dono, vejo jovens apaixonados, que sabem que um dia este amor vai acabar e por isso aproveitam o hoje.

-Visão nada sonhadora a sua. –diz ela irônica.

-Kagome, todos precisamos sonhar, sonhar faz bem, mas precisamos ter os pés no chão para não nos machucarmos. Nossa mente tem que estar no reino dos sonhos mas nossos pés bem firmes no chão. Kagome eu sei que você tem muitos sonhos mas tem medo de se machucar, você precisa entender que nós só podemos descobrir as maravilhas do mundo se soubermos o que é a dor.

-EU SEI O QUE É A DOR! –diz ela chorando.

-Kagome... eu...-eu não sei o que dizer... – Você não quer falar a respeito?

-EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ , EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA PENA. –grita ela tentando conter as lagrimas o que parecia impossível..

-Mas...

-É melhor voltarmos, o menino deve ter acordado. –diz ela um pouco mais calma.

------------------------------------------

-Podemos vê-lo? –pergunto após o médico ter dito que ele tinha acordado e que estava bem, apenas, talvez em estado de choque.

-Claro, mas por favor,não comentem sobre o que ocorreu hoje, deixem que a informação venha aos poucos. –pede o médico.

-Está bem. –digo. –Inuyasha, se você não quiser..

-Ah claro, eu fiquei aqui durante 6h pra nada. –diz ele.

-Ta você quem sabe. –digo.

-Feh...

TocToc

-Quem é você? Onde está o meu pai? –pergunta o menino assim que entro no quarto.

-Eu sou Kagome e este Inuyasha, não liga pra cara dele, eu sei que é assustadora, mas às vezes ele é legal. –digo sorrindo. –E você quem é?

-Eu não posso falar com estranhos. –diz ele.

- Mas eu não me chamo estranho, eu me chamo Kagome. –digo. –E você?

-Eu sou Shippou. –diz ele. –Essa coisa não fala? –pergunta apontando pro Inuyasha.

-Falar ele fala, mas às vezes ele prefere gritar ou ficar feito com essa cara de bunda como agora. –digo vendo-o sorrir.

-Onde está o meu papai? –pergunta ele.

-Shippou o seu pai... –começo.

-Onde vocês puseram o corpo dele? –pergunta ele com a franja tampando os olhos.

-Seu pai será enterrado se soubermos mais sobre vocês. –digo.

-Mas não há mais nada que precisem, apenas que eu sou seu único parente e ele o meu. –diz ele.

-Shippou...

-----------------------------------

-Sesshomaru, onegai. –peço.

-Kagome, você está falando de uma criança e não um brinquedo. –diz ele bravo.

-Mas ele não tem ninguém. Ele está sozinho. Não seja ruim. –digo.

-Kagome...

-Onegai. –peço.

-E quem pode resistir a esse rostinho? -pergunta ele.

-Arigatou... –digo abraçando-o.

-Agora abre a porta pro garoto, já que vocês roubaram ele do hospital. –diz ele.

-Como... –começo.

-Kagome eu sou um youkai, você não vai conseguir me enganar. –diz ele.

-Ta bom...

-----------------------------------

-Hei, você não fala? –pergunta o menino.

-...

-Oie, eu to falando contigo. –ele consegue ser pior do que o Sota.

-Feh, cala a boca moleque. –digo.

-Eh, ele falou. –diz ele pulando.

-Para de pular.

-Iupi! Éhhh Eu fiz eu fiz... eu fiz ele falar, eu fiz eu fiz, eu fiz ele falar parara Tim bum parara Tim bum

-CALA A BOCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-BUAAAAAAAAAA KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

-INU-YASHA... –é só impressão minha ou quando ela disse meu nome eu vi faíscas em seus olhos?

-Eu não fiz nada eu juro... dessa vez eu não fiz nada...

-OSUWARI!!!!!!... Vamos Shippou? –pergunta ela rindo.

-----------------------------------

-Oi senhorita Kagome onde estava? Quem é esse menino? A senhorita viu o Inuyasha? –pergunta Miroku assim que entro.

-Oi Miroku, eu estava dando uma volta pela cidade, este é o Shippou, e eu vi o Inuyasha, ele está lá fora. –digo.

-Hei Inuyasha, o que esta fazendo deitado no chão? –pergunta Miroku.

-Nada, é que me deu vontade de beijar o chão. –diz ele.

-Eca, seu nojento. –diz Miroku.

-Miroku... –chama inuyasha levantando-se.

-O que?- eu acho que ele vai apanhar.

-Cala a boca. –diz o hanyou.

-Mas.

POW!

-Aie, eu não sou saco de pancadas.

-Kagome, eles são sempre assim? –pergunta Shippou.

-Na maioria das vezes. –respondo.

-Ahhh tahh.


	15. Chapter 15

Oi gente, quanto tempo né? Bem aqui tou e com mais um cap desta fic E estou amando os comentários, e fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic, que a cada dia que passa me surpreende com o rumo que ela ta tomando, parece até ganhar vida própria. Espero que gostem do cap, e como sempre é dedicado à Babi, miha co-autora .

* * *

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –mas que merda, será que não se pode mais dormir direito?

-Hei, pirralho, ei, acorda... –é, ele é pior que a Kagome.

-PAPAI ! Papai!

_-----------------Flash Back-----------------------_

_-Inuyasha, você vai ter que ser forte. –disse um rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos âmbar a um menino parecido com ele, porém possuía orelhas de cachorro. –Você já sabe que o nosso pai e sua mãe foram seqüestrados não é?_

_-Onde está o nosso pai Sesshomaru? –pergunta o hanyou._

_-O nosso pai, está ali. –diz o jovem apontando para um caixão._

_-Não, não pode ser e a minha mãe, onde está a minha mãe? –pergunta ele._

_-... – jovem apenas balança a cabeça fazendo sinal negativo. -...eu sinto muito._

_-SENTE?VOCÊ NÃO SENTE, SABE POR QUE? PORQUE NUNCA GOSTOU DE MIM, POR QUE SE NÃO FOSSE PELA MINHA MÃE E POR MIM VOCÊ TERIA A SUA FAMILIA PERFEITA. NÃO VENHA ME DIZER QUE..._

_PLAFT!_

_-Nunca mais, diga isso, eu posso não ser filho da sua mãe, mais isso nunca foi motivo para eu ser tratado diferente, ela é a minha mãe também e eu também estou sofrendo._

_-----------------Flash back-----------------------------_

-Shippou, acorda, é só um pesadelo. –digo.

-Inuyasha o meu pai...

-Esta tudo bem agora... tudo vai ficar bem. –digo.

-Mas...

-O seu pai, morreu Shippou, mas ele sempre estará com você, em seu coração, não se lembre apenas das tristezas, mas também, das alegrias. Agora, volte a dormir. E se contar a alguém o que aconteceu agora eu te mato.

-Onde está a Kagome? –pergunta ele.

-Ela saiu. –respondo. –agora volte a dormir.

-Fica aqui comigo.. –era só o que me faltava, além de não me deixar dormir vou ter que ficar aqui e bancar a babá?

-Tudo bem, mas só até você dormir. –digo.

-Tah...

-----------------------------

-Sesshy... –começo, assim que entramos em casa.

-Uiu, Sesshy... –não, não foi o Baka do Inuyasha, foi o tapado do Miroku.

-Miroku, a quanto tempo que você não apanha de mim? –pergunta Sesshy bravo.

-Há umas três horas por que? –pergunta Miroku.

-Não sei, já faz muito tempo. –diz Sesshy estralando os dedos.

-Não...

POW!

-Ei, por que me bateu? –pergunta Miroku.

-Pra vê se você cala essa boca. –diz Sesshomaru irritado.

-Bem como eu ia dizendo... –começo antes que Miroku diga alguma bobagem e acabe apanhando mais. -... afinal, qual é a nossa missão?

-Boa K-chan. – diz Miroku.

-Kagome, olha bem pra minha cara... –começa Sesshy.

-Não tinha missão não é? –pergunto.

-Não. –responde ele.

-NANI?!?!? Quer dizer que me tira de Tokyo pra nada? Kuso. –começa Miroku bravo.

-Não é verdade, nós temos sim uma missão, na verdade duas, a primeira é ajudar o menino, como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah sim, temos que ajudar o Shippou e depois, temos que nos divertir pois se queremos pegar o Naraku, temos que nos dedicar exclusivamente a isso. –digo.

-Mas então por que não me deixaram em Tokyo, com a Sangozinha? –pergunta Miroku indignado.

-Com quem? –pergunto.

-Hein? –pergunta ele fazendo-se de desentendido.

-Ah, esquece. Eu vou entrar e ver como está o Shippou..

-----------------

Ufa, ainda bem que esse moleque dormiu, a Kagome, o Sesshomaru e o Miroku acabam de voltar, imagine se eles me pegam no quarto com o moleque? Tipo, seria péssimo para a minha reputação.

-Inuyasha, como está o Shippou? –pergunta-me ela.

-E eu vou saber? –respondo.

-Como assim, eu pedi pra você olhar ele por mim. –diz ela irritada.

-Não, você não pediu, você disse que se o fedelho acordasse era pra fazer companhia. –respondo.

-Inuyasha, ele é só uma criança, como pode ser tão cruel com ele? –pergunta ela inconformada.

-Feh, me erra! –digo saindo da casa.

-BAKA! –exclama ela.

-----------------

Eu não entendo, como o Inuyasha pode ser tão insensível?Ele não era assim, como pode não se derreter por este menino, olha só como é kawaii.

-Eu prometo que nada nem ninguém vai te machucar. –sussurro, sentando-me ao lado dele.

-Mamãe... –sussurra ele.

------------------------

Bem talvez eu devesse ter ficado em casa e discutido com ela, mas quando ela defendeu o menino me lembrou tanto a K-chan...

_---------------------Flash Back--------------------_

_-Olha que amor esse gatinho... –diz uma jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis segurando um gato branco com manchas amareladas._

_-Ai, tira esse bicho de perto de mim! –diz o jovem._

_-Ai, ele é tão fofinho. –diz ela levantando o gato que parecia querer avançar no jovem._

_-TIRA ESSE MONTRO DE PERTO DE MIM!!!!! –grita o jovvem..._

_-Ele...é...só...um...ga...ti...nho... –diz a jovem chorando._

_-Gemenasai... K-chan. –diz o jovem abraçando-na._

_MIAUUU!_

_-BUYO!!! –exclama a jovem ao ver o gato arranhando o amigo. –Inuyasha, gomenasai eu não sabia, eu pensei que..._

_-Tira ele de perto de mim! –exclama ele._

_-Não grita com ele. –diz ela irritada. –shhii Buyo esse monstro malvado não vai te fazer mal. –diz ela pondo a língua pro hanyou._

_----------------------Fim do Flash Back----------_

Espera, irritada elas fazem a mesma cara, que coincidência, ou não? Não, não pode ser. Elas são muito diferentes para serem a mesma pessoa, mas ainda assim... Não, quero dizer, Kagome Higurashi tinha cheiro de Sakuras, enquanto essa fede a perfume barato, apesar de ter um cheiro suave.Mas Enoki gosta do Sesshomaru e Kagome nunca gostou do Sesshomaru, na verdade até brigamos por isso.

-O que você quer?-pergunto ao sentir seu fedor perto de mim.

-Esta frio aqui fora, não quer entrar? –pergunta ela.

-Por que se preocupa comigo se eu sou um insensível? –pergunto.

-Exato, você é insensível, não eu. –diz ela sentando-se ao meu lado. –Bonito o céu, não?

-Não sei, não estava pensando nisso. –digo.

-Estava pensando em que? –pergunta ela.

-Em tantas coisas. –respondo olhando pro céu que de fato está muito lindo.

-Posso saber? –pergunta curiosa.

-Em mim, em você, na minha amiga. –digo.

-Nossa tanta coisa. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Nem tanto, é um assunto que puxa o outro, tudo interligado, não é muita coisa. –digo.

-Nossa que complexo. –diz ela.

-Não é. –digo olhando-na.

-O que foi? –pergunta ela.

-Seus olhos. –digo.

-O que tem? –pergunta ela.

-Estão azuis. –ela faz uma cara de assustada.

-Ah... isso, bem eu uso lentes de contato verdes, você não sabia? –pergunta ela.

-Não, eu não sabia. –respondo.

-Nunca reparou? E aquele dia que vocês me acordaram? –pergunta ela.

-Eu tinha tanta coisa pra olhar. –digo, ops, acho que falei de mais.

-Nani?!? –pergunta ela.

-Ora, você sabe, que o seu corpo não é feio. –digo.

-Mas não é você que esta sempre me esculachando? –pergunta ela.

-Eu? Claro que não, imagina. –digo.

-Ahn hã sei. –diz ela debochada.

-Ta, talvez eu exagere um pouco. –digo.

-Um pouco? –pergunta ela.

-Talvez você seja muito convencida. –digo.

-Bem não é sempre que um garoto como você me diz que sou bonita. –diz ela.

-Não se acostuma. –digo.

-O que deu em você? –questiona-me ela.

-Ahn? –pergunto.

-Ah, você sabe... –diz ela.

-Não Kagome, eu não sei. –digo.

-Bem, você está tão.. –começa ela.

-Tão? –pergunto.

-Ah... você sabe. –diz ela.

-Não, eu não ei, eu não sou adivinha, pois se fosse, não teria cometido o erro que cometi há poucos anos. –digo olhando-na profundamente.

-Inuyasha... –sussurra suavemente.

-Sabe, é engraçado como eu sou um idiota, eu falo tanta coisa sem pensar eu machuco as pessoas que amo... –digo olhando pro horizonte.

-Inu... –sinto seu olhar fixo em mim.

---------------------------------

Eu não imaginava que ele se sentia assim, poxa eu também não sou adivinha, se bem que nem ele sabe como se sente, ele é estranho, eta garoto confuso, eu não sei, eu sinto um aperto no coração vendo-o assim, tão triste, me da vontade de chorar, de... a Inuyasha, às vezes, só as vezes eu me sinto como se tudo o que dissesse fosse pra mim, como se os teus erros fossem os mesmos que os meus, ter fugido e tentado suprimir meus sentimentos.

-... e nem sempre percebo isso a tempo de me redimir, eu deixei a felicidade sair voando por entre meus dedos, e ela estava assim tão perto que para qualquer ser comum seria impossível perdê-la e eu BAKA a deixo fugir... –ele abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder a lagrima que rolava.

-Inuyasha. –não pude evitar e o abraço.

-...Eu devo ser um idiota, chorando assim. –diz ele secando as lagrimas.

-Iie... –digo balançando a cabeça. –Você não deve se envergonhar, você tem sentimentos, e chorar é conseqüência deles. –digo abraçando-o mais forte.

-Obrigado. –diz ele.

-Iie, pra que servem os amigos? –pergunto. –Você não quer desabafar comigo?

-Não quero e incomodar. –diz ele.

-Ah, nem esquenta, você não pode deixar isso guardado. –digo.

-Tudo bem... –então... lá vai... tudo começou quando eu tinha uns 9 anos e estudava numa escola primaria perto da minha casa, era o primeiro dia de aula, eu cheguei mais cedo por que papai teve que ir para o trabalho mais cedo, e eu acabei sentando perto do portão onde dava pra ver tudo, meu irmão estava com os amigos e eu fiquei lá sozinho enquanto meus amigos não chegavam e eis que vejo um anjo, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, sair de um carro acompanhado por um homem, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Era ela, Kagome Higurashi, desde aquele instante me encantei com ela, mas fiquei com vergonha de ir falar com ela, o que o pai dela diria, afinal eu sou um hanyou e era o primeiro dia de aula dela, mas o tempo passou e uns dois anos depois a nossa escola pegou fogo e os professores nos mandaram pra fora do prédio e próximo as escadas eu a encontrei apavorada, e disse-lhe que o colégio estava pegando fogo e que deveríamos sair dali rápido e não pude evitar de sorrir ao tirá-la de lá e levá-la ao parquinho que ficava em frente a escola depois disso nos tornamos amigos e infelizmente seu pai morreu logo em seguida e ela ficou muito chateada, o que hoje eu entendo, o tempo passou e nós crescemos juntos, mas quando ela tinha uns 16 anos, ela foi embora e eu não pude dizer tudo o que eu sentia por ela. –diz ele olhando-me fixamente. –Até hoje...


	16. Chapter 16

Gomenasai... Meu papito levou o computador pra arrumar e eu salvei o que eu tinha da fic em disquete mas ai eu fui abrir o disquete para postar o cap e adivinhem... enchi o pc de virus, meu pai ta p da vida comigo, e no fim não consegui postar ou seja perdi tudo e eu acabei sem vontade de escrever, até ontem, qdo a Babi entrou no MSN perguntando da fic. E aqui está ela. E essa fic é pra BABI

* * *

-Co..como as..assim a até ho...hoje? –pergunto receosa. 

-Kagome, eu sei que pode parecer loucura, mas às vezes eu penso que se eu não tivesse sido tão infantil ela estaria aqui comigo, e quem sabe pudéssemos ser felizes juntos, eu sei que pode parecer loucura, mas eu não quero cometer o mesmo erro com você! –pera ai, ele disse o que eu acho que disse?

-Hein? Como? –pergunto.

-Eu disse que não quero cometer o mesmo erro com você por que percebi a tempo o que eu sinto e quero lutar por você. –hein?

-Hein, mas agora pouco você declarava aos quatro ventos que amava a sua amiga. Como pode dizer que me ama? –pergunto.

-Eu não sei explicar o que sinto, é como se para o meu coração vocês fossem a mesma pessoa. Eu sei que é estranho e tal, mas eu sinto aqui. –diz ele levando a mão ao peito.

-Inuyasha... –digo pegando sua mão. –Quando vemos o mundo com os olhos do coração –ponho a mão em seu peito.- sentimos e percebemos coisas que a mente não admite. –digo pondo a mão em sua cabeça.

-Está dizendo... –começa ele.

-não, eu não estou dizendo nada. –digo.

-Mas...

-Dizer o que Inuyasha? O que quer que eu diga? Quer que eu diga que eu sou Kagome Higurashi e que eu te amo? Sinto muito mais o máximo que eu posso dizer é que sim, sou eu, mas eu já não sei se ainda te amo... –eu estou chorando?

-Quer dizer que... mas como? Não eu não acredito... não... é você mesmo? -pergunta ele assustado.

-Sim Inuyasha Missaragi. –digo virando-me para voltar para casa.

-Espere... –pede ele segurando meu braço. –Porque não me disse?

-Por que? Por que eu queria ficar o mais longe possível de você! –digo.

-Mas por que? Eu não entendo, você era minha melhor amiga! –diz ele.

-Era a sua melhor amiga? Então porque desconfiava tanto de mim? –pergunto.

-Kagome será que tudo o que eu te falei não te da a resposta? –pergunta-me ele.

-Não. –digo.

-Pois bem... –começa ele respirando fundo como se quisesse tomar ar ou coragem ou os dois. – Se você não percebeu, ou se não levou a sério tudo o que eu te disse... –diz ele sério olhando-me fixamente com aqueles olhos âmbares que não me canso de admirar. –Eu sempre, sempre te amei Kagome, você sempre foi a pessoa mais importante pra mim, mas eu nunca soube como me declarar e então fazia de tudo para estar ao seu lado e saber de tudo o que fazia, para tentar te proteger, e estar sempre ali para talvez tentar descobrir em você o mesmo sentimento que eu tinha por você, mas você nunca mudou comigo o que me deixava frustrado...-não posso evitar de rir... –Do.. que está rindo?

-Você me amou? –pergunto.

-Sim, e muito. –responde ele, ou seja, ele não me ama mais?

-Há alguns anos isso era tudo o que eu queria ouvir, mas agora... –digo séria.

-quer dizer que... –começa ele.

-Quer dizer que eu não acredito no que diz. –digo.

-E por que não? –pergunta-me ele.

-Por que se tudo o que me disse é verdade, por que você estava namorando a minha irmã? –pergunto.

-Isso... –começa ele.

-É isso, agora eu quero saber! –digo brava.

-A sua irmã me dá pena. É isso, ela me da pena, ela está mal, muito mal por sinal, e eu sei que ela gosta de mim... –diz ele.

-Prepotente você não? –digo levantando-me.

-Kagome espere... –pede novamente segurando meu braço.

_dejáme vivir tu amor  
no te vayas por favor  
dejáme sentirte hoy  
que no aguanto este dolor_

-Não Inuyasha, eu já ouvi tudo o que precisava, e tenho que dizer seu irmão, minha prima e todos tinham razão ao seu respeito , você é um idiota. –digo soltando-me.

-Não vai Kagome. –pede ele.

-Eu já fui há muito tempo. –respondo.

--------------------------------

-O que houve? –pergunta-me Sesshomaru.

-Ele já sabe. –digo abraçando-me nele.

-Sabe o que? –pergunta-me ele.

-Tudo, sabe que eu sou eu... –digo chorando.

-E o que aquele baka fez dessa vez? –pergunta-me ele.

-Ele disse que me amava... –digo escondendo meu rosto em seu peito.

-Eu juro que eu vou matar... que? Ele disse que te amava? Então por que? –pergunta-me ele.

-Eu não sei... mas não é certo... eu sinto que... que... – o que posso dizer?

-Shhi... é melhor vocÊ ir deitar. –diz-me ele.

-Mas... –começo.

-Kagome, vai deitar, vá descansar, amanhã você terá clareza de suas idéias. –diz-me ele.

-Não, eu não quero deitar eu quero sair, eu vou caminhar na praia. –digo.

-Então eu vou com você. -diz ele.

-Não precisa. –digo.

-Não importa, eu quero ir com você quero estar ao seu lado Kagome. –diz ele.

-Esta bem então. –digo.

-Vamos? –pergunta-me ele.

-Hai. –digo sorrindo.

-----------------------------------------------------

"_Dizer o que Inuyasha? O que quer que eu diga? Quer que eu diga que eu sou Kagome Higurashi e que eu te amo? Sinto muito mais o máximo que eu posso dizer é que sim, sou eu, mas eu já não sei se ainda te amo..."_ "_se ainda te amo..."_ Quer dizer que um dia me amou? Ela já me amou! E eu fui um tolo, um baka, eu joguei tudo pro alto e..., espera, eu sei que ela ainda sente algo por mim... ela não é tão fria assim... ou pelo menos não era.

Espero que não, mas espera, nesse pouco tempo que convivemos pude ver que ela é a mesma sim, tão preocupada com os outros, com seu irmão... mas continua odiando a irmã... e acho que começo a entender o por que. Talvez Kikyou não seja a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas, mas nada, eu é que... o que adianta eu me matar pensando nisso se logo vou fazer merda de novo?

Às vezes queria poder voltar no tempo, mas então paro para pensar e percebo que se voltasse no tempo cometeria os mesmos erros idiotas que cometi no passado e que por mais que quisesse não poderia mudá-lo, mas agora, eu posso tentar consertar o que estraguei.

------------------------

Estamos em silencio desde que saímos de casa o que em dias normais me incomodaria visto que não gosto de muito silêncio e não consigo manter a boca fechada, mas hoje eu precisava deste silencio, para poder pensar ou ao menos tentar, afinal ninguém consegue pensar direito quando sabe que tem um youkai muito, mas muito lindo ao seu lado que esta o tempo todo te observando a espera de algum espaço para poder falar-lhe algo.

-Vamos aquele quiosque por favor? –peço.

-Kagome, estou te seguindo, faça a tua vontade. –diz ele, odeio quando fazem isso.

-Esta bem então. –digo sorrindo.

Sentamo-nos em umas cadeiras postas a beira mar, observando as ondas quebrando ao longe, e vindo até a praia e voltando, a lua cheia, lua dos apaixonados, brilhava soberana entre as estrelas, isso me lembra um desenho, mas não lembro qual...

-Eu vou comprar algo para beber. –digo.

-Esta bem então. –diz ele.

Estamos tan cerca

y

estamos tan lejos

compartimos todo

y a la vez tan poco

-----------------------------------------

-Hahahahahahahahahaha...-a jovem visivelmente bêbada ria do nada, assustando aos casais que se encontravam próximos a mesa dela.

-Kagome... vamos embora. –diz o jovem de longos cabelos prateados que estava ao lado dela.

-Não Ssessshy eu querro irr nadar... –respondeu a jovem levantando-se e indo em direção ao mar, ou tentando afinal ela andava em zigue-zague.

-Kagome está perigoso. –diz ele.

-Mas você está aqui para me proteger! –diz ela tonta, tentando seguir seu caminho. Quando percebe que estava a uma distancia razoável do quiosque ela começa a tirar a roupa.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –pergunta o youkai aproximando-se rapidamente dela.

-Ué... nada de mais, eu vou nadar... – respondeu a jovem calmamente para que ele pudesse entendê-la.

-Sim isso eu sei. –diz ele.

-Se sabe por que pergunta? –pergunta ela.

-Por que tirar a roupa para nadar? –pergunta ele.

-Sua mãe nunca te disse que é falta de educação responder uma pergunta com outra?- pergunta ela.

-Sim, mas você está fazendo o mesmo. Agora responde. –diz ele.

-Bem eu vou nadar. –diz ela, com calma.

-Isso você já disse. –diz ele.

-Bem, eu quero nadar pelada eu nunca fiz isso parece ser legal. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Você vai pra casa. –diz ele.

-Não vou não! –diz ela correndo dele.

-Kagome volta aqui... eu não estou de brincadeira. –diz ele bravo.

-Mas eu to... –diz ela corrrendo... –AI! –exclama ela caindo. –Ahahahahuiahaaiahaui!

-Você está bem? –pergunta ele peocupado.

-Ahhahhaaa eu cai ahaahaa! –diz ela gargalhando.

-Você esta bêbada. –diz ele.

-E você está lindo... –sussurra ela.

-Kagome... –começa ele...

-Sesshomaru-sama...-diz ela.

-Kagome... –repete ele.

-Lindo, digo, Sesshy... –diz ela levantando-se.

-Não, você não vai fugir. –diz ele puxando-na pelo braço, fazendo com que ela se chocar contra seu peito.

-Se é pra ficar aqui eu não preciso fugir. –sussurra ela.

-É melhor você parar com isso. –diz ele bravo.

-Por que? Não gosta de ouvir o que tenho a dizer? –pergunta ela.

-Não é que não gost... –o youkai não pode terminar a fala pois fora calado pelo beijo da jovem... assustado sem saber o que fazer ele corresponde, mas logo percebe que ela estava dominada pela bebida e que não tinha consciência de seus atos. –vamos pra casa.

-Não quero ir pra casa! –diz ela. –Se quiser ir embora, pode ir, mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha e quero ficar aqui. Não é a primeira vez que bebo assim, e nem bebi tanto quanto das outras vezes, não preciso de uma babá. –diz ela brava.

-Engraçado, não é o que parece. –diz ele frio.

-As aparências enganam senhor Sesshomaru. –diz ela brava. –Vai, pode ir embora, eu seio caminho de volta.

-Quer saber. Eu vou mesmo. –diz o jovem.

-Vai... tchau... –diz ela brava.

Contra sua própria vontade o jovem retira-se do local deixando-na sentada na areia olhando fixamente as ondas, orgulhosa demais para dizer que não queria ficar só, assim como ele orgulhoso demais para dizer que queria estar com ela por necessidade própria. Mas o que ele não sabia é que ela também desejava estar perto dele, não sabia bem o que era mas tinha um sentimento muito forte para com o youkai, mas era diferente do que sentia pelo irmão dele, uma vez que só de pensar no outro seu estomago embrulhava e ao mesmo tempo que o desejava morto, desejava vê-lo sorrindo.


	17. Chapter 17

-Onde está ela? Onde está ela Sesshomaru? –pergunto ao vê-lo chegar sozinho em casa.

-Ela quem? –pergunta ele fazendo-se de desentendido.

-A madre Teresa que não é! Cadê a Kagome. Miroku disse que ela saiu com você! –digo bravo.

-Ela quis ficar na praia. –responde ele como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, uma garota querer ficar sozinha na praia 2h da madrugada.

-Seu idiota, por que a deixou lá? Não sabe que é perigoso? –pergunto irritado.

-Porque caso você não tenha percebido ela já é grande o suficiente para cuidar de si mesma. –diz ele.

-Ela te correu de lá não foi? –pergunto.

-Como descobriu? –pergunta ele.

-Imaginei, mas você deveria ter ficado lá. –digo bravo.

-Ah claro. –diz ele.

-Eu vou atrás dela. –digo saindo.

-Ela vai te correr de lá também. –diz ele.

-Precisa ter muita força de vontade para conseguir ao menos me convencer. –digo.

-Você vão acabar brigando. –sussurra ele subindo as escadas.

-Ou fazendo as pazes. –digo.

------------------------------------------------

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Jura aconteceu isso mesmo? –perguntava a jovem a um senhor que também estava pra lá de bagdá que contava histórias engraçadas, bom ao menos para o bando de bêbados do local.

-Claro minha jovem, eu sou um velho lobo-do-mar. –dz ele orgulhoso, levantando-se e batendo fortemente no peito. –Bem, agora eu tenho que ir... –diz ele.

-Ah, mas já? –pergunta ela.

-Amanhã meu barco vai zarpar e por isso tenho que apresentar-me ainda hoje ao capitão... –diz ele saindo cambaleante.

-A senhorita deseja mais alguma coisa? –pergunta um atendente.

-O que ainda tem para beber? –pergunta ela.

-Pra você mais nada. –diz o hanyou. –Vamos a um bar decente. –diz ele.

-Não quero. Aqui ta legal não Melrik? –pergunta ela ao atendente.

-Seu namorado tem razão senhorita. –diz o jovem.

-Esse idiota não é meu namorado. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Anda Kagome, não minta. –diz o hanyou, abraçando-na.

-Inu..ya...sha... –sussurra ela.

-Anda, vamos sair daqui. –diz ele.

-Eu não quero ir pra casa. –diz ela brava.

-Nós não vamos. –diz ele. –Mas por que não quer ir pra casa?

-Por que eu não quero te ver. –diz ela.

-Isso vai ser impossível por que agora eu vou querer ficar o tempo todo perto de ti. –diz o hanyou.

---------------------------------------------

Ela está podre de bêbada mas ainda assim quer continuar bebendo essa louca, e o pior, é que ela me "obrigou" a beber também e agora estamos os dois rindo do nada como loucos bêbados, o que é o que somos na verdade.

-Kagome... eu... –começo...

-Shhiii... hoje não falaremos de nada, seremos apenas o que quisermos ser. –diz ela.

-Se você diz, eu quero ser seu namorado, ao menos por hoje... –digo abraçando-na.

-Seria tão bom se isso fosse verdade... –sussurra ela deixando-se abraçar.

-Isso só depende de você. –digo.

-Não, depende de nós. –diz ela.

-Vamos acabar brigando. –digo.

-É... e agora é o que eu menos quero. –diz ela.

------------------------------------------

Eu não estou bêbada, eu sei que não, eu sei tudo o que faço, o problema é que estou rindo com facilidade só isso, nada de mais.

-Vamos tomar mais alguma coisa e podemos ir embora. –digo.

-Você ainda quer beber? –pergunta-me ele assustado.

-Olha, só por que.. glup... parece que glup... tem mais... glup... álcool que glup... sangue em meu... glup... corpo não quer... glup... dizer que... glup... é... verdade...glup... –digo entre soluços.

-Jura? –pergunta ele.

-Juro... glup... –digo. –Garçom por favor... glup... mais uma... glup... garrafa de vinho... glup... –peço.

-Kagome! –exclama ele bravo.

-Que? –pergunto sorrindo.

-Ah... Esquece... –diz ele com um ar de reprovação mas sabendo que nada poderia fazer, ai, o meu hanyou é tão kawaii.

-Kawaii... –sussurro pegando em suas orelhinhas.

-Hei! –exclama ele.

-... –sorrio em resposta.

----------------------------------

-Viva a vida e que nunca morra a esperança eu grito... –putz de onde eu tirei essa musica?

-Não grita não! Já são 4:30 da madruga. –diz ele.

-Ai papi... –digo.

-não sou teu pai.. –diz ele.

-Tá... –digo-... Meu coração bate ligeiramente apertado ligeiramente machucado, caiu tão fundo nessa emoção, primeira vez que o amor bateu de frente comigo antes era só um amigo agora mudou tudo de vez. SERÁ QUE VOCÊ SENTE TUDO O QUE EU SINTO POR VOCÊ? SERÁ QUE É AMOR? TÁ TAÃO DIFICIL DE ESCONDER... oh oh Olha o que o amor me faz... –enquanto desafinava tirava o casaco, que Inuyasha havia me emprestado e corria pra cima do banco.

-Eu não quero ver o que o amor te faz. –diz ele.

-Tem certeza? –pergunto.

-Não.. Sm. –diz ele.

-Ahhh... Me cansei do teu ar de grande de me amar cheio de má vontade, me cansei desse orgulho o hoje é tarde, corre pra mamãe e vai então chorar de verdade... Eu sei bem que o que está fazendo é por eu quer me fazer chorar, se visse como estou sorrindo ia ter de me chamar... te asseguro que quem está sofrendo por estar comigo é você e a mim também está doendo só não digo isso...

-Kagome... –chama-me ele.

-.. a voc... – não posso terminar pois um tarado me beijou, ah não, não foi um tarado e sim meu namorado por um dia.

-Nossa, só assim pra você se calar... –diz ele.

-Hein? –pergunto.

-Você fica tão fofa com essa cara de alguém anotou a placa. –diz ele.

-Eu... que? Hein?

-Que coisa mais linda um casal de bêbados apaixonados... –Kagura...

-O que você quer? –pergunta meu cavaleiro ou melhor meu hanyou azul.

-Adivinha... Acabar com a pirralha. –diz ela.

-Hei, Você ta falando de mim? –pergunto.

-Olha se tiver outra pirralha aqui me avisa. –começa ela.

-Mais respeito eu posso não ser um fóssil como você mas não sou nenhuma pirralha. –digo brava.

-Fique atrás de mim.-diz me ele.

-Não mesmo eu vou acabar com essa... argh... –mas qual delas?

-É uma idiota. –diz ela atacando-me.

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEUUUUUUUUUU TTTTTTTTTOOOOO VVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOO! Hihi é legal...POFT –por que ta tudo escuro?

------------------------

Droga, eu não deveria ter bebido tanto, eu sabia que Naraku podia tentar atacá-la mas mesmo assim, eu sou um baka. Eu vou acabar com a Kagura. Mas qual delas?

- Garras retalhadoras de alma... –putz errei, vamos de novo.

-Que legal, além de ser um hanyou fraco, agora é um hanyou fraco e bêbado! –exclama ela atacando-me.

-Kuso! –exclamo balançando a cabeça para tentar melhorar mas acho que foi um erro, quase cai e agora estou mais tonto ainda.

-ZZZZzzzzzzzzzz... –a que ótimo a K-chan dormiu.

-Kagome... Acorde... –droga, esqueci-me que ela tem um sono pesado.

-Eu ainda estou na luta Inuyasha! –exclama Kagura atacando-me.

-E eu também. –exclamo tentando desviar do ataque mas acabo sendo atingido. Se ao menos tivesse mais alguém aqui.

-É você realmente não é um adversário a altura. –diz ela. Nota mental... NUNCA BEBER TANTO COMO HOJE!!!!!!!! EU DEVO SER MUITO AZARADO!!!!!!!! –Desista hanyou.

-Nunca! –exclamo tentando me levantar.

-Que heróico... você vai morrer... –diz ela, gargalhando... eu to com medo... Buááááá manhêêêê. O mais estranho é que o golpe não veio, talvez eu tenha desmaiado. –Não deveria se envolver na luta dos outros. –diz ela.

-Mas esta luta também é minha... –eu conheço essa voz... é do... de quem mesmo? A Gayman! Não, muito máscula, do tuxedo kamen... não ele viajou pro futuro de férias.. a já sei... putz é dele... do meu herói de infância... o santa claus... Ele esxiste... ou podeira ser o Sesshy...

----------------------------

-Ta na hora, ta na hora! Ta na hora de ACORDAR!!!!!! -hein? Que coisa irritante! O Inuyasha não sabe beber! Ele fica catando essas musiquinhas ridículas ainda bem que eu não sou assim.

-Inu-kun... –chamo-o.

-Que? –pergunta-me ele sorrindo... ah esse sorriso...

-MATTE! –grito.

-Por que K-chan? –pergunta-me ele.

-Por que incomoda. –digo.

-Bem é melhor irmos. –diz o Sesshy.

-Hein? Desde quando está aqui? –pergunto.

-Desde que a florzinha desmaiou. –diz ele.

-Eu não desmaiei, eu fiquei tonto da bebida. –diz o meu hanyou, eu tenho que parar com isso.

-Esses bebuns que não sabem beber são flórida! Ainda bem que não sou assim. –digo.

-Não... claro que não. –diz Inuyasha...

-O que quer dizer? –pergunto irritada.

-Que você está linda. –diz ele.

-Quer dizer que eu sou seqüestrada no lugar dessa vadia e você não faz nada para me encontrar, ao contrario, fica dando em cima deste corrimão de escada? –pergunta kiki-nojo, digo Kikyou aparecendo do nada.

-Ui, eu to com medo dela! –digo me abraçando ao Inu-kun.

-Kikyou! Que bom que está bem... –sussurra ele, ele não vai correr pra ela vai? Por favor, por favorzinho diz que não.

-Inuyasha, não va me dizer que me trocou por essa vadia? –pergunta ela.

-Escuta aqui garota, vadia virgula esta bem! Eu sou uma agente da Policia de Kyoto... –começo.

-Não me interessa quem é! O que interessa é que está com o meu namorado e que ele e você parecem estar se dando bem. –diz ela.

-Como conseguiu escapar? –pergunto.

-Ah isso, sou uma sacerdotisa, tenho meus truques! –diz ela.

-Já imagino quais sejam seus truques. –respondo virando-me. –Depois a vadia sou eu.

-Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim de mim pirralha? –pergunta irritada.

-Na verdade eu sou... ah quer saber? Não te interessa quem sou Kikyou Higurashi. –digo indo embora. Minha cabeça está doendo e não quero me rebaixar ao nível dela.

--------------------------

Kikyou está aqui na minha frente e minha vontade é de sair correndo atrás da Kagome...

-Então me trocou por ela! O que ela tem que eu não tenho? Mais saúde? –pergunta ela como se estivesse passando mal.

-Kikyou...

-Inuyasha... não vamos mais brigar... nos amos tanto...

-É...


	18. Chapter 18

-É... tem certeza disso? –pergunto indo atrás da Kagome.

-Acho que foi desmascarada. –ouço Sesshomaru dizer.

-----------------------------------------------

-Senhorita Kagome porque está chorando? –pergunta-me Miroku assim que entro em casa.

-Não é nada... –sussurro indo para o meu quarto. –Nunca é nada.

Por que? Será que tudo o que ele disse é mentira? Por que ela voltou? Por que ela quer infernizar minha vida? Será que ela não pode me deixar em paz?

Toc! Toc!

-Va embora! –digo.

-Eu quero falar com você! –diz ele.

-Mas eu não. –digo.

-Kagome, lembra o que dissemos lá no bar? – _"Se você diz, eu quero ser seu namorado, ao menos por hoje..." "Seria tão bom se isso fosse verdade..."._ Claro que lembro.

-Não. –digo.

-Sua mentirosa. –diz ele bravo.

-Entra. Mas saiba que se disser algo que não me agrade eu acabo com você! –digo brava.

-Ta, mas promete que vai pra de chorar! –diz ele.

-Hei! O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é problema seu. –digo brava.

-Ao menos por hoje é! –diz ele.

-Vamos parar com isso, a tua namorada está ali embaixo. –digo séria.

-Sim, minha namorada está lá embaixo mas a mulher que eu amo está aqui. –parece até real.

-Inuyasha eu não sou nenhuma criança para acreditar no que me diz. –digo.

-Por isso que tudo o que te digo é verdade. –diz ele.

-Sei... acredito... –digo.

-Kagome, você me conhece melhor do que ninguém e sabe quando minto. –diz ele sério.

-Inuyasha... lembra quando eu fui embora? –pergunto sentando-me na cama.

-Lembro. –diz ele sentando ao meu lado.

-Você disse que seu irmão e eu estávamos tendo um caso ou algo do... –não pude terminar.

-KAGOMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Shippou o que aconteceu. –INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Literalmente pulamos da cama e corremos atrás do garoto que estava encolhido na cama tentando se esconder da Kikyou.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –pergunto.

-Não é da sua conta pirralha. –diz ela.

-Shippou o que houve? –pergunto.

-Ela quer me tirar daqui... e me bater. –diz ele.

-Que lindo... batendo em crianças, não tem vergonha não Kikyou? –pergunto.

-Se for para ele aprender a não me irritar. –diz ela.

-Façamos o seguinte: Você vai lutar comigo, se vencer faça como quiser, fique com o quarto, se perder vai dormir na sala e ir embora amanhã cedo. –digo.

-Como quiser sua fedelha mas saiba que eu andei treinando. –como suspeitava sua cobra.

-Vamos pra rua então. –digo.

-----------------------------

Eu não acredito, para uma pessoa a beira da morte ela até que está bem forte, lutando de igual para igual com Kagome, que parecia ser mais forte antes.

-Ia... – eu não imaginava que a Kikyou sabia lutar, ela parecia mais o tipo de garota que tinha medo de quebrar a unha afinal ela estava doente e não podia se esforçar não é? Não é?

-Parem as duas, não briguem!!! –digo pondo-me entre elas, grande erro afinal acabei apanhando das duas.

-Inuyasha, por favor, sai da frente, não se meta. –pede Kagome.

-Não vou vocês duas devem parar de brigar. –digo.

-Nós vamos, quando a luta acabar. –responde ela.

-Mas...

-Por favor...

Retiro-me dali para que elas possam brigar em paz, não queria ver Kagome se ferindo, mas sabia que ela ia até o fim com isso por isso volto para dentro de casa, a família Higurashi não é a família mais fácil de entender.

-----------------------------

-O que quer garota? Quer se mostrar pro MEU namorado? –pergunta Kikyou.

-Na verdade eu não preciso me mostrar para o seu namorado, nós já nos conhecemos e não é de agora, o que eu estou fazendo é pelo bem do Shippou, você não vai roubar o quarto dele. –digo brava.

-Por que se importa tanto com aquele pirralho? –pergunta-me ela caindo no chão fraca.

-Não é da sua conta. –digo dando-lhe um soco que faz ela desmaiar. –Acho que eu ganhei...

--------------------

Como era de se esperar, infelizmente temos que voltar cedo para casa! Culpa de quem? Culpa de quem? Da minha querida irmã que disse que se não voltássemos com ela faria a mamãe ir atrás do Souta por que ele estava sozinho no apartamento, já que ele ta em aula, não pode vir.

Agora estamos arrumando as coisas no carro para podermos voltar. Já Ficou decido que o Miroku vai com o Sesshy na frente e atrás o Inuyasha vai sentar no meio por via das duvidas apesar de eu achar que a Kikyou não vá fazer nada roxa do jeito que ta.

-Com licença... –vejo uma jovem de cabelos pretos falar com o Sesshy.

-Sim? –pergunta ele.

-Ouvi dizer que Kagome Enoki está aqui... –começa ela.

-Ouvi meu nome? –pergunto aparecendo do nada.

-Eta ouvido de cachorro. –diz ela sorrindo. –Ta e ai? Não mereço nenhum abraço? –pergunta-me ela.

-Ah... RIN!!!! –exclamo abraçando-na. –Que saudade!

-Sua mentirosa, se sentisse tanta falta assim, tinha me ligado mais cedo. –diz ela.

-Ah... mas você sabe... –começo.

-Sei... eu também ficaria ocupada se tivesse um deus grego que nem esse ao meu lado. –diz ela falando do Sesshy.

-Rin! –que garota, eu devo estar mais vermelha do que um pimentão.

-Que? Eu só disse a verdade! –diz ela sorrindo.

-É mas as tuas verdades me deixam constrangida. –dio séria.

-Ou seja, você realmente fez o que eu faria. –diz ela.

-Rin! –droga, com uma prima dessas quem precisa de inimigos? – Bem, este é o Sesshomaru! Esta é a minha prima Rin!

-É um prazer conhecê-lo! –diz ela. –Você não vai falar nada? –pergunta ao ver que ele só olhara pra ela e virara o rosto soltando um "Feh".

-Liga não ele é meio tímido... –minto.

-Tímido, sei, imagino. –diz ela. –Tem mais alguém ou é lua-de-mel?

-Se você fizer isso mais uma vez considere-se morta. –digo com um tom de voz frio como o do Sesshy quando briga com o Miroku, falando no Sesshy, acho que ele percebeu por que me olhou assustado. –Sim, tem mais gente dentro da casa. –digo sorrindo.

-Então eu quero conhecê-los... –diz ela.

-Ah, claro, vamos...

---------------------------

-E então, como me achou? –pergunto sorrindo.

-Ah isso foi fácil, eu segui a Kagura, ela esteve em Kyoto, mas não foi sozinha tinha uma garota que parecia você, mas de olhos pretos. Como a foto que o seu pai tirou quando jovem da tua mãe. –diz ela.

-Kagura acompanhada de outra pessoa que não fosse a Kanna... –isso tá muito estranho.

-É tipo assim, é quase inacreditável mais aconteceu. –diz ela.

-Senhorita Kagome... quem é a bela jovem que está ao seu lado? –pergunta Miroku.

-Ah sim, Miroku está é minha prima Rin. Rin esse é o Miroku. –digo.

-A senhorita não gostaria de ter um filho meu? –pergunta Miroku pegando a mão dela e levando aos lábios, num ato cavalheiresco, ou seria se ele não tivesse levado a mão livre dele até a bunda dela.

PLAFT!!!!!

-HHHHHHHEEEEEEEENNNNNNNTTTTTTTTAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!! –exclama ela apavorada.

-Perdão senhorita é que a minha mão é amaldiçoada... –diz ele.

-O que você fez dessa vez? –pergunta Inuyasha que descera correndo ao ouvir o grito nada escandaloso da Rin. –Quem é você? –pergunta ele ao ver a Rin.

-Eu? Bem, eu sou Rin Enoki, prima da K-chan e você? –pergunta ela.

-Eu sou Inuyasha Missaragi. –diz ele.

-Ah... o burro. –diz ela.

-O que? –pergunta ele irritado.

-Sim, afinal só um burro como você não veria a minha... –ai meu Kami.

-Rin... que bom que você superou o que ocorreu com o Miroku, por que tipo eu levei algum tempo para superar e me acostumar... –os dois me olharam com aquela cara de que? Ta falando comigo?... –Esquece, vem tem mais gente lá em cima. –digo.

-Ta, calma... to indo... –diz ela.

-Shippou, essa é minha prima Rin, esse é o Shippou. –digo.

-Prazer... –dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Falta mais uma pessoa... Rin essa é Kikyou Higurashi... –digo vendo a cara de nojo da minha irmã, como se disse quem é essa garota, ou o que me importa conhecê-la? –Kikyou essa é minha irmã Rin. –digo.

-Prazer. –diz Rin...

-Hump...

-Bem, maninha vamos descer certamente temos muito o que conversar. –digo puxando a Rin que tava louca pra bater na Kikyou, mas me deu uma pena dela afinal ela ta toda roxa de ontem e a Rin não tem dó nem piedade.

-Por que não me deixou bater nela? –pergunta ela indignada.

-Por que eu fiz isso ontem. –digo.

-Ah... –diz ela como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo bater nos outros, ou na sua irmã, bem, pra nós é. Quando estávamos em Kyoto antes de eu entrar pra polícia nós éramos duas justiceiras, por assim dizer, mas ai...

-Bem... comece a dizer o que quer do começo. –digo enquanto sentávamos na cozinha.

-Como...

-Sabia que você queria dizer algo? –pergunto.

-É... –responde ela sem fala.

-Rin, você é minha prima, eu te conheço, a famosa Rin que sempre tem o que falar de tudo, a Rin que não consegue ficar sem expressar sua opinião. –digo.

-Ehhh... –começa ela... –Eu tenho tanta coisa pra falar...

-Então desembucha. –digo

-Tah, primeiro, quem é o menino? –pergunta ela referindo-se ao Shippo.

-Ele é o Shippou. O pai dele foi morto por um bandido. –digo.

-Umm... que triste. –diz ela.

-Próximo..

-O hentai é sempre assim? –pergunta ela.

-Na verdade... –começo.

-Na verdade? –pergunta ela.

-Sim ele é sempre assim. –digo.

-Ah que pena, ele até que é bonitinho. –diz ela.

-Mas não foi dele que mais chamou tua atenção. –digo.

-Não... quero dizer, claro que foi... –diz ela.

-Ah sim, e eu sou o papa. –digo.

-Ah... vossa santidade, não sabia que tinha peitos! –diz ela.

-Olha se não quiser dizer, não diga mas eu sei... –começo.

-Que eu achei o primeiro cara um galeto e que fiquei fula da vida por ele não ter nem me dito "oi"! O que ele tem afinal é gay? Só pode afinal ele é um gatinho, não tem cara de padre, e não tem namorada por que se tivesse ela estaria aqui então só pode ser gay. –diz ela.

-Ahahahuia o Sesshy gay? Ahahahuia...


	19. Chapter 19

Ppovo querido do meu coração... eu nao estou mais morando em Porto Alegre, onde moram meus papitos, e sim em Corumbá, e aqui ainda não é que nem lá no sul, e eu não tenho computador em casa nem acesso a internet... esse cap vai ser MUITO curto, mas é só pra dizer que eu to viva e quando puder eu atualizo ok???? Eu prometo fazer o maximo possível... só não parem de ler... e qualquer idéia é valida, pq os próximos cap ainda não estão escritos ok???

-Ele não é gay? -pergunta-me ela

-Bem eu nunca perguntei... -digo sorrindo se ela soubesse.

-Jura? Kagome... Kagome... quem te viu quem te ve! -diz ela como se eu fosse diferente antes.

-Calma...volta a fita...

-Fita Kagome? Isso é tão retrô! -diz ela.

-Ai.. não Rin, não me vem com essas de retrô... e tal.. -começo, nossa eu até pareco outra perto dela.

-Mas é K-chan, sai dessa, fita é coisa do passado! -diz ela sorrindo.

-Bem se você diz... eu não falo mais fita ok sua patty louca? -pergunto.

-Eu patty louca? Tah mas por que o gatinho não é gay? -pergunta-me ela.

-Porque não é... quando eu era pequena... -começo.

-Ainda é. -diz ela.

-Tah, não precisa humilhar... quando eu era mais nova, eu lembro que ele tinha uma namorada como era o nome dela mesmo? Kaguya? Não acho que não... ah não lembro... eu sei que eles se davam muito bem... e ele amava ela... e tal..

-E quem não garante que ele tenha mudado de time depois disso? -pergunta ela.

-Não, ninguém garante, eu acho... -bem... será... mas... não o sesshy não é gay... realmente ele não é...

-Mas tem uma coisa que eu ão entendi. -diz ela.. ai ai ai...

-O que você não entendeu priminha querida do meu coração? -pergunto.

-Ai... sua cíica... eu não entendi a sua risada quando AFIRMOU que ele não era gay. -diz ela.

-er... bem.. ele não pode ser não é? -começo.

-Por que não? -pergunta ela.

-Ah... você sabe é um disperdício...

-Tah.. sei.. -diz ela nada convencida.

-Eu vou falar com o meu chefe para pedir um tempo de folga pra nós duas ficarmos aqui na praia ta bom? -pergunto.

-Por que? Vocês já estão indo embora? -pergunta-me ela.

-Sim, por culpa da Kikyou... -nossa eu devo ir pro inferno eu odeio a minha própria irmã, isso não me torna melhor que ela.

-Ah, mas eu vou acabar com ela. -diz Rin.

-Não você vai ficar quieta.-digo.

-E ver essa ...ai... por que me beliscou? -pergunta-me ela.

-Por que sim.. eu já venho... SESSHYYYYY

----------------------------------

-Kagome qual o motivo da gritaria? -pergunta-me ele.

-Sabe o que é... -começo

-Desembucha...

-Bem.. você sabe.. -começo

-Kagome... -diz ele sério.

-A minha prima Rin, sabe aquela que te deu oi, e você não respondeu e que acha que você é gay... -ops falei demais.

-Que? -pergunta ele.

-Ela acabou de chegar e em Tókyo nós não teremos muito tempo pra voncersar sabe como é.. trabalho, o local onde vivo.. -digo.

-O que ela disse que eu sou? -ihh ele ficou abalado.

-Bem eu queria saber se eu podia ficar mais um pouco aqui...

-Eu tenho cara de gay? -pergunta ele.

-Na verdade...

-Kagome... -começa ele.

-Na verdade, não tem cara mas tem características. -digo.

-E quais? -pergunta ele.

-Bem... Vamos lá. Todo garoto bonito ou é: Padre -seminarista vale, mas não é o teu caso-, galinha -você não é, na verdade faz mais o tipo caladão-, tem namorada -e você não tem- ou é gay -é o que sobra não que eu esteja dizendo que você é mas bem, é o que sobra. -digo.

-Bem eu não sou seminarista, não sou galinha, não sou gay e não tenho namorada porque VOCÊ ainda não decidiu entre o pirralho do meu irmão e eu... -detalhe o Inuyasha já não é nem de longe um pirralho, apesar de agir como um, e espera ai...

-Nani? -eu devo estar com a pior cara de alguém anotou a placa.


End file.
